


A Flight to Aurora

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Pesawat komersial Boeing 767 bernomor penerbangan NZ1980, dijadwalkan lepas landas pada tanggal 23 Maret 2017. Berangkat dari Dunedin, Selandia Baru menuju Lingkaran Antarktika dengan misi mengitari langit berhias Aurora Australis. Ada sekelumit romansa yang turut mengudara bersamanya.





	1. Tahi

**Beijing, Tiongkok - Februari, 2017**

"Lu _Ge_ , kau gila."

Dua kali sudah Luhan mendengar itu dari balik punggungnya. Dengus dan gulir bola mata, jadi reaksi antara tak niat menggubris namun juga jengah pada saat yang bersamaan. Konsentrasi masih dipusatkan pada layar komputer personal, mengonversi video selang waktu proses hilang timbul pelangi di Air Terjun Hukou.

"Kau gila."

Oke, cukup. Tiga kali sudah bisa dijadikan batas toleransi.

Luhan tak tahan lagi. Berbaliklah ia memutar tubuh beserta kursinya. "Yixing, bisakah kau berhenti? Aku masih waras."

"Tidak. Kau gila," pria berlesung pipit yang dikonfrontasi, masih kukuh dengan persistensi. Pendapat dilontarkan lewat mulut penuh keripik kentang, berpadu dengan bunyi kernyau hasil hantaman antarbarisan gigi, "tapi untung saja Paman kaya raya."

"Hei, jangan bawa-bawa ayahku." Tersinggung, Luhan meraih pensil tumpul di meja komputer dan melemparnya ke arah tempat tidur, berharap Yixing kena—bagian tubuh yang mana pun boleh. Sayang luput. "Aku tidak meminta sepeser pun darinya untuk membiayai perjalanan ini. Semua kuusahakan sendiri. Merogoh tabungan dan terima proyek pembuatan video promosi dari berbagai biro perjalanan wisata."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa memahami motivasimu. Maksudku, kau sudah pernah melakukan perjalanan semacam ini dua—ah, bukan, tapi tiga kali. Finlandia, Norwegia dan Islandia. Masih belum cukup?"

Pembenaran harus dicari dan ditegakkan. Luhan sudah siap berargumentasi. "Ini tidak sama. Tiga kali aku pergi ke utara, tapi belum pernah sekali pun ke selatan, dan yang membuatnya berbeda, kali ini aku tidak akan mengambil gambar dari darat seperti sebelumnya, melainkan dari udara." Telunjuk Luhan terangkat sembari ia menengadah ke arah pendar benderang lampu kamar. "Di langit. Dekat. Sangat dekat dengan aurora," sambungnya antusias, seperti bocah yang bersemangat menjelaskan impian masa kecil ketika ditanya guru.

"Menurutku sama saja. Mau di utara atau selatan, di tanah atau di langit, yang namanya aurora itu cahaya cahaya juga, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Dengar, ya. Melihat aurora di belahan bumi selatan adalah kesempatan langka. Aurora Australis[1] itu—" Ada interupsi bunyi cecap mengganggu. Alih-alih mendengar pleidoi Luhan nan penuh gebu, Yixing malah kelihatan lebih asyik masyuk mengemut jejari. Bumbu mecin gurih keripik kentang yang tertinggal di sana, sibuk dijilati. Sungguh tak mau rugi. Tahulah Luhan bahwa ia hanya buang-buang waktu meladeni. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Percuma menjelaskannya padamu."

Kembali ia pada pekerjaan semula. Video selang waktu teranyar berencana diunggah malam nanti di laman vlog miliknya. Kalau bisa, dia ingin proses sunting selesai sore ini juga. Efektivitasnya lenyap sebagian gara-gara direcoki sang sepupu. Ya, untungnya, Yixing adalah sepupu—selain berbagi DNA, dalam nadi mereka masih mengalir darah yang sama—karena jika bukan, bisa jadi barbel di sudut kamarnya melayang sudah. Kejam nian memang.

"Harga tiket ke Antartika," Yixing mulai lagi. Luhan sudah tak mau peduli. Biar saja Yixing menyerocos sendiri. Luhan mau pura-pura tuli, "lalu harga tiket pulang pergi dari sini ke Selandia Baru, kemudian pengeluaran untuk transportasi dan akomodasi selama kau ada di sana, ditambah uang makan dan jajan, kalau ditotal bisa dipakai untuk membiayai resepsi pernikahan di hotel bintang tiga. Kenapa tidak menikah saja, sih? Kau, 'kan sudah tu—"

Luhan bangkit dari kursi, bergegas mengambil langkah ke sudut kamar. Di atas lantai bepermadani ada satu set barbel dan _nunchaku_. Yixing mendelik. Kalau sudah urusan nyawa, dia berubah superpeka. Beringsut pesat, bokongnya sudah tak lagi menyentuh permukaan kasur. Terbirit-birit lari ke luar kamar, membanting pintu. Kabur dari yang murka sebelum telanjur jadi sasaran amuknya.

Aksi gertak sambal Luhan berhasil. Dia tersenyum geli. Puas dengan aktingnya. Sindiran sang sepupu mengenai pernikahan, sama sekali tidak membuatnya geram. Yixing hanya belum boleh tahu tujuan perjalanan yang sebenarnya. Biarlah dia bersandiwara sementara, sampai tiba saatnya membawa sebuah kabar bahagia teruntuk semua kawan dan kerabat.

Bulan depan, dalam pesawat bernomor penerbangan NZ1980 menuju langit Antartika berhias aurora, Luhan berencana melamar sang tambatan hati.

 

 

 

Niat awalnya memberi kejutan. Tak disangka, dia menjadi pihak yang dikejutkan lebih dahulu.

Salju tidak turun di Beijing sore itu—tepatnya di Distrik Haidian. Namun, suhu rendah udara tanpa ampun menghajar kulit. Bagai ujung jarum akupunktur dihunjam secara barbar ke tiap lubang pori. Embus angin tak membuat kondisi cuaca lebih baik. Mantel tebal dan mafela hanya sedikit memberi asistensi memerangi dingin.

Luhan bertahan di depan gedung Bank Huaxia. Menunggu seseorang yang sejatinya memang tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia telah datang. Sedari tadi. Sejak hampir satu jam silam. Volkswagen Beetle hijau metalik—teman seperjalanan—sengaja diparkir terpisah dari lokasi penjemputan. Bagian dari skenario kejutan, menurutnya.

Luncuran uap dari sela bibir berlomba membubung dengan uap likuid kafeina gelap terwadah gelas kertas. Kini volumenya tinggal seperempat. Tak lama lagi pasti akan tandas disesap dalam keadaan tak lagi hangat. Tawaran petugas sekuriti untuk menunggu di lobi, tidak diindahkan. Ditolak halus dengan alasan, kejutan—lagi-lagi.

Sebuket bunga di tanggal 14 Februari memang tampak klise. Akan tetapi, bukan itulah yang akan menjadi tokoh utama pencetak momentum terencana. Tangkai demi tangkai mawar merah hanyalah figuran pembuka. Sebuah introduksi. Tergenggam erat, sebisa mungkin, Luhan menjaga agar kelopak rapuhnya tak tercerabut oleh amuk jail sang bayu.

Pada menit berikut, gelas kopi pun sudah masuk tempat sampah. Yang dinanti tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Jam pulang kantor sudah lewat. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menunggu sampai selama ini. Tekad menunggu patut sedikit dilonggarkan, Luhan memutuskan demikian. Ponsel diraih dari dalam saku mantel. Mengetik pesan pancingan kepada sang korban kejutan.

> **Luhan** : Sichun, sayang.
> 
> **Luhan** : Kau masih di kantor? Jam berapa kau selesai hari ini?

Butuh waktu 30 detik hingga tulisan ' _read_ ' muncul, dan 30 detik lagi untuk balasan datang. Total, satu menit barulah dia mendapat respons dari Ma Sichun, perempuan manis dan energik yang dipacarinya genap dua tahun ini.

> **Sichun** : Han, sepertinya aku lembur karena ada audit internal. Bisa jadi sampai malam.
> 
> **Sichun** : Ada apa?

Cengkeraman pada buket agak mengendur. Luhan kecewa. Jawaban itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Refleks berdecak lantaran situasi ternyata tak sesuai dengan yang sudah terkonsep. Akan tetapi, dia sadar menyalahkan keadaan Sichun juga kurang tepat dan tidak bijak. Dialah yang nekat dengan agenda sepihak. Sichun tidak tahu apa-apa. Luhan merasa bodoh telah luput mengecek skedul sang kekasih di hari sebelumnya.

Agak melenceng bukan berarti gagal, pikir pria itu. Hanya karena satu tiang pancang retak, tak lantas seluruh fondasi runtuh. Masih ada cara lain untuk tetap membuatnya berdiri. Luhan menyusun plan B dalam sekejap.

> **Luhan** : Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma bertanya.
> 
> **Luhan** : Beritahu saja kalau sudah selesai. Aku jemput, ya.
> 
> **Sichun** : Jangan! Tidak usah repot-repot.

Berbeda dengan di awal, balasan Sichun kali ini memelesat muncul, tepat di bawah tikan kalimatnya. Nyaris tidak ada jeda.

> **Sichun** : Aku sudah janji pulang bersama rekan-rekan kerjaku. Menumpang mobil Daiyu. Kau masih ingat dia, 'kan? Gadis berambut sebahu yang satu divisi denganku.

Penolakan menggandakan rasa kecewa, tapi Luhan belum mau menyerah begitu saja.

> **Luhan** : Ya, yang pernah kau kenalkan padaku waktu itu.
> 
> **Luhan** : Tapi, aku ingin bertemu. Apa kau ada waktu?
> 
> **Sichun** : Bertemu, ya? Harus hari ini?
> 
> **Luhan** : Ya, kalau bisa.

Luhan kukuh, namun mencoba tidak terlihat memaksa. Dia paham, Sichun mungkin sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Membuat _mood_ -nya berantakan bukan sesuatu yang sepatutnya terjadi. Hal itu akan sangat memengaruhi buah kejutannya kelak. Proses boleh tidak sesuai rencana, tapi hasil harus sempurna.

> **Sichun** : Baiklah, akan kukabari kalau sudah sampai di apartemenku.
> 
> **Sichun** : Mungkin agak malam. Tidak masalah?
> 
> **Luhan** : Aku tidak keberatan.
> 
> **Sichun** : Oke, kalau begitu sampai nanti, Han. Aku harus meneruskan pekerjaanku.
> 
> **Luhan** : Ya. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu. Selamat bekerja, sayang.

Langkah gontai menuju tempat parkir, bukti bahwa Luhan tidak mampu menutupi rasa mengkal. Sekali lagi, bukan pada Sichun, tapi lebih pada dirinya. Mewujudkan rencana kencan kejutan saja tidak becus.

Buket mawar berakhir nahas di jok belakang. Jika diberikan malam nanti, tampilannya mungkin sudah tidak sesegar saat ini. Luhan harus membeli yang baru.

Terpikirkan juga olehnya untuk membatalkan reservasi di Brasserie Flo—salah satu restoran Prancis terbaik di Beijing—yang sudah diatur sebagai tempat menyampaikan kejutan. Namun, tak jadi ia lakukan. Sembari menunggu kabar dari Sichun, biarlah dia menyantap makan malam di sana seorang diri. Akan jadi pemandangan yang memprihatinkan di hari Valentine, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Brasserie Flo terletak di Distrik Chaoyang, sekitar 18 kilometer dari Haidian. Dengan mobil, membutuhkan waktu tempuh 30 menit apabila lancar. Sayangnya, sore itu lalu lintas sungguh abnormal. Kemacetan menggila. Mungkin efek hari kasih sayang, semua orang ke luar rumah hendak berkencan.

Kala hari sudah petang, barulah Luhan tiba. Kedatangannya disambut oleh seorang pelayan ramah dan sopan. Tampan, masih muda, mengenalkan diri sebagai 'Jackson' saat menunjukkan papan nama yang tersemat di bagian saku jas sebelah kiri. Luhan langsung diantar ke meja yang telah tereservasi atas namanya. Sauteed Mushrooms adalah yang dia pesan berdasarkan preferensi pribadi, sedangkan untuk menu lain, sepenuhnya diserahkan pada rekomendasi sang pelayan, termasuk anggur.

Posisi duduknya tak jauh dari jendela. Tanpa perlu memutar arah pandang ke sekeliling, Luhan dapat memantau suasana restoran dari pantulan di kaca. Cukup ramai, didominasi pasangan. Dia tersenyum, turut senang kepada para muda-mudi yang berbahagia, meski terasa getir untuk dirinya.

Sayup-sayup, Luhan mendengar suara tawa dari kerumunan tamu. Tidak asing. Malah, sangat familier. Kepalanya lantas menoleh, memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi benar. Rasanya mustahil jika dia mendengar suara orang yang semestinya tidak berada di sini. Gelak itu muncul lagi. Dari kursinya, dia segera bangkit berdiri. Luhan pun mencari.

Sungguh, dia berharap indra rungunya bermasalah. Berharap pula hasil pencariannya nihil. Namun, kenyataan yang dia dapati di hadapan mata, menamparnya keras-keras. Bibir rapat, terbungkam diam, tapi kaki reflektif melangkah maju. Menuju meja di mana sepasang pria dan wanita muda yang dilihatnya, tengah bersenda gurau tanpa tampak peduli sekitar.

Perempuan berpotongan rambut _pixie_ mengenakan gaun malam putih gading dengan bagian belakang agak terbuka. Punggung mulus yang terpampang, bersandar nyaman pada bantalan kursi. Di baliknya, sosok Luhan terhenti. Mulutnya sudah tak bisa lagi dikunci.

"Jadi… audit internal, ya?"

Nada sinis suara Luhan mengagetkan wanita itu. Sendok pencuci mulut terlepas dari genggam jemari bersamaan dengan tolehan kepala.

Sepasang mata Luhan akhirnya berserobok dengan milik Ma Sichun, kekasih yang seharusnya duduk bersama dia di satu meja yang sama malam ini. Dengannya, dan bukan dengan pria lain.

 

 

 

Tidak ada acara gebrak meja atau aksi baku hantam konyol antarlelaki seperti adegan di drama televisi. Bagi Luhan, itu tidak masuk ke dalam logikanya sebagai solusi penyelesai masalah. Terlalu kampungan dan terkesan kurang beradab. Lagi pula, ini tempat umum. Etiket dan sikap harus dijaga, semarah apa pun dia meski habis diselingkuhi. Susah, tapi Luhan berupaya tidak sampai lepas kendali.

Dengan sopan, Luhan meminta pria itu—entah siapa dia, tidak ingin tahu—untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Sichun berdua saja. Mereka butuh bicara serius empat mata. Tentu saja permintaannya tidak ditolak. Jelas-jelas si pria selingkuhan ada di pihak yang salah. Akan memalukan jika dia sampai menyatakan keberatan.

"Berapa lama?" tanya luhan lugas. Sejak awal tidak ada niatan berbasa-basi.

"Han, dengar. Aku—"

"Sichun, tolong jawab saja. Berapa lama?"

Sichun mengembus napas, berat. Pasrah saja dicecar karena sudah kepalang tanggung tepergok. "Tiga bulan," jawabnya.

"Tiga bulan?" Tawa kecil lolos, sinikal dan ditujukan untuk diri sendiri. Sudah selama itu kekasihnya bermain di belakang tanpa dia tahu sama sekali. "Wow. Ma Sichun, aku tak menyangka. Kau ini benar-benar…" Kalimatnya tak selesai. Luhan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Oke, maaf. Aku mengaku salah. Kau mau marah atau menghakimi, aku terima. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Bukan itu persoalannya. Baiklah, kau mengaku salah, tapi apa kau merasa bersalah? Setiap kau bersama pria itu, apa kau memikirkanku?"

Tunduk dan diam, hanya reaksi itu yang Luhan dapat. Sichun terlalu tenang untuk ukuran orang yang ketahuan selingkuh. Emosi Luhan terpusat pada kepal tangan yang tanpa sadar meremas ujung taplak meja. Wanita itu tak memberi konfirmasi maupun afirmasi atas tanyanya, tapi Luhan tahu, jawabannya adalah yang terburuk dari semua opsi kemungkinan. Eksistensinya tak lagi ada bagi Ma Sichun.

"Kenapa? Luhan berusaha mengorek akar permasalahan yang tidak dia mengerti. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hubungan kita?"

Pandangan Sichun kembali padanya. Garis-garis ekspresi roman melukiskan rasa tak puas. "Oh, aku tidak kaget kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, karena kau memang tidak pernah peka."

Rasa kalimat itu seperti sindiran. Luhan terstimulus untuk membela diri. "Apa maksudmu? Kau terdengar seperti hendak memojokkanku. Ingat, kau yang berselingkuh di sini."

"Kau juga harus tahu, di balik segala aksi selalu ada alasan."

"Dan kau menyuruhku untuk memakluminya? Alasan apa?" Intonasi Luhan mulai meninggi namun tidak diikuti volume.

"Kau jarang ada untukku gara-gara terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri, Han. Menuruti _passion_ -mu, pergi keliling dunia, tanpa membawaku serta ke dalamnya."

"Aku selalu mengajakmu, tapi kau juga yang selalu menolak bilang tidak bisa." Luhan pun membuang muka sesaat. "Sekarang aku tahu alasannya."

"Jangan seret dia. Ini tidak ada hubungannya. Sebelum kau menyalahkan orang lain, cobalah introspeksi." Hendak menyela Sichun, tapi tak sempat. Sang kekasih keburu melanjutkan argumennya. "Yang kumaksud dengan membawaku serta bukanlah soal pergi atau tidak, tapi soal porsiku di tiap keputusan yang kaubuat. Memang benar kau selalu mengajakku, setiap hendak pergi ke mana pun, tapi apakah kau menanyakan pendapatku mengenai waktu dan tempat? Kapan dan di mana. Kau menentukan semuanya sendiri hanya berdasarkan kondisimu seorang. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?"

Keadaan mulai berbalik. Tunduk dan diam, kini menjadi reaksi milik Luhan. Perlahan, dia mencerna setiap rentet kalimat Sichun.

"Pola hidup kita tidak sama. Pekerjaanmu berbasis proyek. Waktu adalah sesuatu yang bisa dengan bebas kau sesuaikan, tapi aku…" Jeda sebentar, Sichun meneguk sisa anggur dalam gelas. Mengumpulkan energi demi mencari pembenaran. "Aku ini pegawai kantoran. Jadwalku sudah teregulasi. Hari kerja, senin sampai jumat, pukul delapan hingga empat. Libur hanya dua hari. Bagaimana bisa aku menyesuaikan diri dengan jadwalmu yang begitu fleksibel? Menyuruhku cuti tiap minggu? Jadi aku yang harus selalu berkorban? Kau harusnya tahu itu bisa membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Sichun—"

"Jika kau pulang di akhir pekan dari perjalananmu, kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar menemaniku pergi ke toko buku… Aku tidak minta diajak keliling dunia, Han. Hanya ke toko buku saja, tapi itu pun kau tidak bisa. Egois sekali."

Mengapa situasinya jadi begini? Bertolak 180 derajat, seakan-akan dialah sang pelaku kejahatan. Sejujurnya, Luhan tak merasa nyaman dipojokkan, meskipun dia harus mengakui yang dikemukakan Sichun tak sepenuhnya salah. Dia khilaf.

Kembali Luhan teringat rencana semula. Malam ini, di tempat ini, seharusnya dia membeberkan kejutan untuk Sichun. Dua tiket pesawat ke Selandia Baru, dan dua tiket berikutnya menuju langit Antarktika. Di sana, sembari menyaksikan aurora, dia bermaksud melamarnya.

Sekarang, semua berantakan. Tidak ada plan B, C, D, dan seterusnya. Jangankan plan cadangan, niat pun lenyap, menguap sudah entah ke mana. Selanjutnya, dia harus bagaimana? Nekat berjalan terus, atau berhenti saja? Luhan mencoba mengais asa tersisa.

"Jika kau pikir aku laki-laki egois, maka aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku, untuk semuanya. Kita impas, sama-sama punya salah dan tidak sempurna. Sekarang, terlepas dari itu, apakah _kita_ masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya?"

Luhan memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan. Jemarinya mengapit telunjuk Sihun di atas meja. Wanita itu bergeming, tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak lama, dia menarik jarinya lepas dari kekang Luhan. Raut wajah Luhan berubah datar, namun gejolak hatinya luar biasa berdera. Apakah ini bentuk penolakan?

"Maaf, Han."

_Jangan…_

"Aku harus jujur padamu."

_Jangan katakan…._

"Kurasa, aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Bila kau ingin kesempatan, berikanlah pada wanita lain yang lebih pantas mendampingimu kelak, tapi sebelum itu… belajarlah untuk dewasa. Dunia tidak berpusat padamu, pikirkan juga eksistensi orang lain jika kau memang peduli padanya."

Menyakitkan. Dia sudah tidak lagi diinginkan.

Keputusan Sichun, terpaksa Luhan terima dengan berat hati. Hati yang hanya satu. Kini tercerai-berai, entah jadi berapa keping. Menyatukannya kembali sudah tak mau. Dia lebih mengharapkan yang baru. Di mana mendapatkannya, tidak tahu.

Dongkol, Luhan pergi dari Brasserie Flo tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun pesanan yang telah tersaji di mejanya. Rasanya ingin melampiaskan semua amarah dengan mabuk-mabukan, tapi tentunya tidak di sini. Tidak di tempat dia menemukan pahitnya kenyataan.

Pintu mobil dibanting keras. Di atas setir, kepala dibenamkan dan otaknya bersugesti, "tenang, Luhan… ini hanya hari yang buruk, bukan akhir dunia."

Segala persiapan momentum lamaran yang menelan biaya tak sedikit, akhirnya hanya jadi _sampah_. Seluruh paket perjalanan lima hari untuk dua orang, kini mau diapakan?

Ponsel diraih, masih dalam keadaan emosi. Dia berpikir, batalkan saja semua. Namun, belum sempat dilakukan, satu notifikasi media sosial muncul, menampak di layar.

_Oohsehun posted a picture for the first time in a while._

Oh Sehun?

Luhan mengingat nama tersebut. Pemuda asal Seoul, teman dunia maya yang dikenalnya setengah tahun silam berkat kecintaan mereka terhadap aurora. Sudah lama Luhan tidak menjalin kontak dengannya semenjak dia sibuk menerima proyek kerja dari sana-sini demi mempersiapkan agenda lamaran bulan depan—yang sayangnya pupus sudah, berakhir dengan kegagalan bahkan sebelum dia memulai.

Tujuan semula Luhan sedikit menikung. Tak ada salahnya mampir sejenak ke laman media sosial untuk mengecek apa yang baru saja dipos oleh pemuda itu.

> _Mesmerizing northern lights shine above Lapland, Findland, on Sept 8, 2016. #throwback #latepost_

Itulah yang tertera pada _caption_. Foto yang dipos sungguh sesuai dengan barisan kata. Jalan utama yang sepi di kawasan Lapland, Finlandia. Kedua sisinya dipagari jajaran pohon pinus tinggi menjulang. Langit dipercantik pancaran cahaya aurora ungu kehijauan, membentuk gelombang laksana tirai satin tersibak angin. Memikat mata. Sungguh memesona.

Refleks, ibu jari Luhan mendarat di simbol hati, mempersembahkan tanda suka. Entah mengapa, foto itu memberi efek luar biasa pada batinnya. Kecamuk dalam kepala perlahan reda. Rasa tenang menjalar. Segala keputusan gegabah tanpa nalar, luruh.

Luhan menggemari foto-foto Sehun sejak awal diperlihatkan. Kadar cinta pemuda itu terhadap aurora bisa dibilang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya. Sudah masuk kategori obsesi. Sayang, nasibnya kurang beruntung. Dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan kursi pesawat ke Antarktika lantaran kalah cepat dalam mereservasi tiket.

Oh? Tunggu…

Bukankah dirinya punya dua? Bagian untuk Sichun sudah tak lagi berguna. Daripada dibatalkan, akan lebih bermanfaat apabila diberikan kepada orang yang benar-benar butuh dan ingin.

_Benar! Masa bodoh dengan lamaran!_

Dia akan tetap pergi, dengan atau tanpa Sichun. Partner baru untuk menemaninya menikmati hidup bisa dicari, dan Luhan sudah menentukan calon.

Aplikasi obrolan dibuka. Pesan pengantar beserta inti, ditik seluruhnya.

> **Luhan** : Hai, Sehun.
> 
> **Luhan** : Lama tidak mengobrol, ya. Kalau tidak salah, dua bulan?
> 
> **Luhan** : Bagaimana kabarmu di Seoul?
> 
> **Luhan** : Maaf, tiba-tiba menghubungimu lagi setelah sekian lama jarang berkomunikasi, aku tahu kesannya begitu mendadak, tapi… apa kau masih berminat melihat aurora di langit Antarktika?
> 
> **Luhan** : Bersamaku…

Selesai. Luhan _melamar_ Oh Sehun. Selanjutnya, hanya tinggal menunggu balasan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keduanya penjelajah dunia, sekaligus pemburu cahaya langit di ujung Bumi.

Luhan, seorang videografer, _vlogger_ yang gemar bermain dengan teknik selang waktu. Objek favoritnya adalah angkasa. Secara lihai, dia mengatur pergerakan terbit-terbenamnya matahari, juga perputaran gugusan bintang Bimasakti. Menggabungkannya dengan musik epik hingga menjadi tontonan yang cukup sinematik.

Oh Sehun, administrator sebuah situs web yang kontennya didedikasikan untuk aurora. Dia kerap memperbarui _rumahnya_ dengan berbagai informasi mengenai fenomena alam tersebut, seperti tempat dan tanggal prediksi kemunculan, serta gambar-gambar elok hasil tangkapan lensa.

Dunia maya menjadi tempat pertama mereka dalam menjalin kontak. Dua pria berbeda bangsa dan negara, terhubung lewat satu gairah yang sama.

Menjelang pertengahan tahun 2016, pencarian informasi akan obsesinya membawa Sehun ke laman vlog milik Luhan. Video selang waktu Aurora Borealis[2] yang diambil di Islandia langsung memukaunya seketika. Impulsif, Sehun mengirimkan pesan pribadi kepada sang empunya karya.

> _Halo, Luhan. Salam kenal._
> 
> _Video aurora buatanmu sangat indah. Musik yang kau pilih sebagai latar begitu pas dan benar-benar membuatku merinding._
> 
> _Oh, omong-omong, namaku Oh Sehun (kau mungkin sudah bisa menebak dari negara mana aku berasal). Aku mengelola sebuah situs bernama_ _**Aurora Hunter** _ _(kau bisa cek ke tautan yang kusertakan). Kalau boleh, aku ingin memasang videomu di sana. Tentu saja aku akan menyertakan kredit berikut tautan yang mengarah ke laman vlog milikmu, itu pun bila kau tidak keberatan._
> 
> _Aku tunggu jawabannya. Terima kasih. :)_

Gayung bersambut. Tak kurang dari satu jam, Sehun menerima notifikasi. Pesan itu berbalas.

> _Hai, Sehun._
> 
> _Aku sudah mampir ke situs yang kau maksud dan… astaga, itu semua foto-fotomu?! Luar biasa! Sekarang, aku yang merasa tersanjung karena pakar aurora sepertimu sudah mau mampir ke laman vlog milikku yang… yah, biasa saja._
> 
> _Soal izin pemasangan video, bagaimana mungkin aku menolaknya? Bagiku ini sebuah apresiasi level ultra dan dengan senang hati kujawab "YA" :D_
> 
> _Btw, kau ini… orang Suriname, ya? Haha, maaf hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kau dari Korea Selatan. Seoul, mungkin? :)_
> 
> _Terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Senang berkenalan denganmu._

Luhan itu… lucu. Sehun menafsirnya dari balasan yang dia baca. Susunan kalimat tersaji begitu santai, luwes, juga kocak. Rasanya tidak seperti berkomunikasi dengan orang asing.

Berawal dari saling sapa dan menghargai karya, selanjutnya naik ke tahap pertemanan di media sosial. Berbalas komentar, atau memberi tanda 'suka' pada pos. Lewat obrolan virtual, mereka mencoba mengenal tak hanya sekadar nama. Kisah-kisah mengalir natural. Tak jarang, tarikan sudut bibir melengkungkan senyum di paras masing-masing saat berhadapan dengan racikan kata dari benda berlayar 4,7 inci. Usut punya usut, keduanya senang melucu dan melempar canda.

Tikan aksara berubah suara. Menurut Sehun, suara Luhan lembut untuk ukuran pria. Tersirat kesan sabar, meski dia tak tahu aslinya bagaimana. Di telinga Luhan, cara bicara Sehun terdengar agak pelat, lidah seperti diseret di atas langit-langit mulut. Namun, kala tertawa sungguh jauh berbeda. Refleks spasmodis berirama memproduksi suara bariton saat glotisnya terbuka. Padat tapi renyah bak kulit pia.

Suara pun tak lama segera beralih visual rupa saat Sehun bertanya, "Hei, kau mau coba _video call_?"

Panggilan video pertama mereka bersahut buncah tawa sejak awal tertampil. Luhan berpeluh, hanya mengenakan singlet abu-abu dengan poni rambut berkucir di atas dahi. Dia habis berolahraga. Sedangkan Sehun, berbalut kaus putih usang dan belum bercukur nyaris seminggu. Hasil dari mengejar tenggat waktu naik cetak artikel ilmiah untuk sebuah portal berita. Tidak ada tuai puji semisal, "Ternyata kau tampan," ataupun "Badanmu bagus juga," hanya lempar tangkap ejekan penanda keakraban, tanpa kecanggungan.

"Ya, ampun. Oh Sehun, apa kau habis kabur dari penjara?"

"Kau sendiri berpenampilan begitu, apa baru selesai senam aerobik dengan ibu-ibu tetangga?"

Formalitas sapa seakan lebur saja. Tersinggung? Sama sekali tidak.

Hari berganti hari, demikian pula minggu dan bulan. Topik spesifik tentang kegemaran mereka selalu bermuara ke topik sederhana di penghujung obrolan. Pertemanan terjalin memang karena aurora, tapi kedekatan terbangun oleh kecocokan dan rasa nyaman berkomunikasi yang dirasakan keduanya.

"Kau sudah pernah ke Korea Selatan sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun pada salah satu topik acak.

"Belum."

"Bohong. Keliling dunia sudah sering, masa belum sekali pun ke negeri tetangga?"

"Sumpah," Luhan mengangkat tiga jari, berlagak mengucap janji pramuka, "belum pernah."

"Tapi bahasa Koreamu sangat lancar. Aku sampai mengira kau pernah menetap di sini."

"Itu karena ibu tiriku adalah orang Korsel. Dia yang mengajariku."

"Ooh, pantas."

"Kau tahu, bahasa Mandarinmu juga lumayan. Ikut kursus?" Pertanyaan berbalik pada Sehun seperti bumerang.

"Aku pernah belajar otodidak, dari _native_."

"Ha? Sungguh? Kau pasti punya teman asli Tiongkok di sana, atau berdarah Tionghoa mungkin?"

"Lebih tepatnya, sih, mantan pacar."

"Oh, maaf. Apakah aku tanpa sengaja membuka luka lama?"

Sehun cepat merespons. Ada gelak terselip. "Haha, tentu saja tidak. Sudah dua tahun ini statusku adalah jomlo bahagia."

"Aduh, tetap saja kasihan sekali. Pantas memilih bergumul dengan aurora. Kau tidak trauma, 'kan?" goda Luhan, mencoba berempati namun bermaksud satire. Kamuflatif.

"Hei! Aku pun tidak yakin kalau kau punya pacar."

"Jangan meremehkan, ya. Kau pikir, aku tidak laku?"

Perbincangan, mungkin bisa saja diisi debat tak berarah seperti ini, tetapi tetap ditutup dengan salam hangat serta lambai tangan, tak lupa janji untuk terhubung kembali pada kesempatan berikutnya.

Dengan lokasi hanya terpaut dua jam penerbangan, Sehun dan Luhan yang makin hari makin penasaran akan sosok satu sama lain, beberapa kali mengatur jadwal kopi darat, entah di Seoul atau Beijing. Namun, sampai sekarang belum ada titik temu, selalu berbenturan dengan agenda pribadi, baik yang sudah terencana maupun insidental. Bila sudah terjadi, biasanya, "Ya, sudahlah. Tidak apa. Mungkin lain waktu," akan menjadi pembungkus obrolan di hari itu—dengan sangat terpaksa.

Apa mau dikata, keduanya tak mampu menghindar dari kesibukan hingga awal tahun depan.

Tampaknya, sekelumit rasa kecewa yang terlalu segan untuk saling diungkapkan, menguap hingga ke langit kayangan dan ditangkap oleh Dewa Yue Lao[3]. Sang Dewa menyuguhkan embrio momentum perjumpaan untuk mereka eksekusi nantinya.

 

 

 

Oktober, 2016. Sebuah agen perjalanan bernama Orbit yang berpusat di Dunedin, Selandia Baru, mengorganisasi satu trayek wisata tak biasa. Penerbangan dengan pesawat Boeing 767, terjadwal pada tanggal 23 Maret 2017 waktu setempat, menuju Lingkaran Antarktika. Tujuannya satu, mengitari langit berhias pendar cahaya Aurora Australis.

Penerbangan komersial menuju aurora di hemisfer[4] utara sudah biasa. Akan tetapi, di hemisfer selatan baru pertama kali ini digagas. Pasalnya, Aurora Borealis lebih mudah ditemukan—ini yang membuatnya lebih populer—tidak seperti Australis yang frekuensi kemunculannya jarang.

Kursi yang disediakan hanya 130, berada di baris pertama dan kedua samping jendela. Harga tiket pun tidak bisa dibilang normal, 4000 dolar untuk kelas ekonomi, sedangkan kelas bisnis adalah dua kali lipatnya. Kabar ini merebak, merambat cepat sampai ke telinga para pemburu aurora dari berbagai belahan dunia, tak terkecuali Sehun dan Luhan.

Hari pertama mengakses portal pemesanan tiket daring, persiapannya seperti hendak mendaftar ujian nasional. Berlomba. Serentak. Jari harus tangkas mengetik dan mengeklik secepat sambaran halilintar. Pokoknya wajib dapat, jangan sampai kalah saing.

Dalam kurun waktu lima hari, reservasi kursi telah penuh. Terisi oleh nama-nama peminat yang beruntung. Luhan, secara kebetulan termasuk di dalamnya. Tidak satu, tapi dia berhasil mendapatkan dua kursi. Muncul rasa ingin memanfaatkan momen langka ini sebagai hadiah untuk kekasihnya. Saat itu, belum terpikirkan rencana lamaran.

Penasaran dengan situasi kawannya sesama pemburu aurora, Luhan mencoba berbagi kabar pada suatu malam. Didapatinya status aktif Sehun pada aplikasi obrolan. Dia pun menyapa lebih dahulu.

> **Luhan** : Sehun…
> 
> **Sehun** : Ya?
> 
> **Luhan** : Kau sibuk?
> 
> **Sehun** : Tidak juga. Kenapa, Luhan?
> 
> **Luhan** : Bisakah kita mengobrol via Skype?
> 
> **Sehun** : Oke. Tunggu, ya.

Keduanya beralih menghadap layar laptop, kemudian terhubung. Eksposur roman semringah Luhan, membuat Sehun refleks ikut menyambut dengan senyum, meski tanpa tahu alasan di baliknya.

"Coba tebak." Luhan melempar sebuah introduksi ambigu.

Mesam-mesem, Sehun tampak sudah mulai peka, tapi sengaja mengulur waktu membeberkannya. "Apa yang harus kutebak?"

"Entahlah. Tebak saja."

"Hmm, apa, ya?" Ibu jari mengusap dagu, pura-pura berpikir keras. "Apakah salah satu kata kuncinya adalah… Australis?"

Tepukan tangan dibarengi kekeh dari Luhan, pertanda Sehun benar. "Tepat sekali!" sahutnya.

"Melihat reaksimu, kutebak kau pasti dapat tiketnya… dan nomor kursi favorit?"

Sehun melihat bokong Luhan sedikit terangkat dari sofa tempatnya duduk. "Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal kursi?"

"Jadi, nomor berapa?"

"Milikku kursi 7F."

Jeda agak lama. Sesaat, Sehun terdiam, lalu berbisik 'wow' samar. Gumamnya tak sampai terdengar oleh sang mitra bicara yang ada di dalam layar. Kursi 7F merupakan posisi terbaik dan terfavorit bagi para pelancong. Sehun sedikit iri, tapi energi negatif itu segera tersapu oleh rasa simpati yang lebih besar.

Lambat menerima respons, Luhan pun akhirnya tak lagi bisa sabar. "Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam?"

Firasat aneh mulai membentuk bermacam spekulasi. Yang terburuk, jangan-jangan Sehun tidak seberuntung dirinya. Aduh, jika benar, maka dia sudah berbuat hal tak pantas dengan pamer kebahagiaan. Luhan merasa harus cepat-cepat minta maaf.

"Selamat, Luhan. Aku turut senang untukmu."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, takut firasatnya tepat.

"Aku… belum beruntung."

Benar saja. Luhan pun langsung digerogoti perasaan bersalah. Kebahagiaannya ternyata merupakan bagian kemalangan bagi seseorang. Dia tidak mau hubungan pertemanan dengan Sehun sampai meluntur hanya gara-gara salah bersikap.

"O-oh, maaf. Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Pemuda yang hendak diberi empati malah terbahak menyela. "Sudahlah, Luhan. Tidak apa-apa. Kemarin memang sedikit kecewa, tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok." Tawa khas Sehun apa adanya. Menunjukkan dia tidak sedang berpura-pura. "Pokoknya tangkap aurora sebanyak mungkin untukku, ya. Akan kutunggu videomu," sambungnya kemudian.

"Tentu. Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya." Luhan berjanji, dan itu saja sudah membuat Sehun merasa bersyukur.

Namanya janji, bisa juga direvisi. Apalagi, saat adisi kontennya jadi lebih baik. Tanpa disangka-sangka, beberapa bulan setelah percakapan virtual itu terjadi—tepatnya, Februari 2017—Luhan memperbarui janji yang terucap. Bukan hanya via video, Sehun akan menyaksikan Aurora Australis secara langsung, dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Situasi berganti. Kemalangan Luhan malah akan jadi bagian dari kebahagiaan Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Seoul, Korea Selatan – Februari, 2017**

Dalam keadaan mulut terbuka, Sehun memang tampak seperti orang idiot. Menganga, baginya sama dengan ekspresi ketidakberdayaan. Lebih spesifik lagi, yang saat ini terjadi adalah ketidakberdayaan isi dompet.

Lima menit dia habiskan mengamati benda mati terpajang di balik kaca etalase yang belum tentu bisa dimiliki kendati sangat ingin. Merek peranti favoritnya baru saja merilis kamera 8K. Resolusi berdefinisi ultratinggi dengan format-format turunannya yang berada di tataran 8.000 piksel. Pencipta visual superhalus, sangat cocok untuk mengabadikan aurora. Harga, jangan ditanya, karena jika Sehun kapabel untuk membelinya detik ini juga, dia tidak akan berakhir dengan… yah, menganga.

 _Ah, sial._ Andai saja tahu lebih awal kalau produk ini akan masuk pasar Korsel, mungkin bulan lalu dia tidak akan nekat beli Vespa baru. Terpikirkan olehnya untuk menjual skuter itu sebagai jalan keluar problem.

"Sehun, katupkan bibirmu. Jangan bikin malu."

"Ha?" Kontan, dia menoleh, masih dengan tata muka semula. Ada tangan yang mendorong dagunya naik, kembali ke posisi normal.

"Tutup," kata pemilik tangan. Pria berperawakan kecil dengan topi bisbol menutupi kepala, tingginya lebih rendah 10 sentimeter dari Sehun.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Tidak mau."

Sehun merengut. Belum juga selesai menyusun kalimat, kakak tirinya itu sudah pasang benteng adang terlebih dahulu. "Aku, kan belum bilang apa-apa," keluhnya bersungut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu. Kau ingin aku menggesek ini, 'kan?" Sebuah kartu kredit dibawa ke hadapan wajah. Pada bagian kiri bawah, tertera susunan fon kapital timbul bertuliskan 'JUNMYUN KIM'.

Sesungguhnya, itu benar. Satu dari tiga kartu kredit miliknya akan mencapai limit semisal digunakan untuk memenuhi hasrat _laparnya_ hari ini. Dia tak mau sampai merogoh rekening lain karena sudah dialokasikan untuk kebutuhan yang menurutnya lebih primer—masih berhubungan dengan hobi tentu saja.

Niat yang mudah ditebak membuat harga diri Sehun serasa terinjak. Mau mengaku, telanjur gengsi. Jadilah dia bersandiwara. Pura-pura tidak butuh.

"Ck, prasangkamu padaku buruk sekali. Siapa juga yang mau minta gesek kartu. Cuma ingin bilang kalau aku lapar. Ayo, cari makan." Dia berkilah.

Junmyun langsung membuat ketentuan di tempat. "Kali ini kau yang bayar."

Balasan 'ya' panjang diucapkan Sehun malas-malasan. Bunyi akhir silabel 'aaaa' perlahan hilang tak terdengar seiring keduanya melangkah jauh ke luar toko kamera.

 

 

 

Ruang terbuka di Dongdaemun Design Plaza bertransformasi menjadi taman iluminasi artistik yang dipenuhi 25.550 lampu LED cantik berbentuk mawar. Saat menyala di malam hari, tempat tersebut menarik atensi banyak kalangan sebagai spot yang memukau untuk mengambil foto.

Sehun dan Junmyun menikmati sekali bereksplorasi di sana. Turut berbaur dengan para pasangan yang tengah berkencan di hari Valentine. Tampak tak peduli jika orang-orang menyebut mereka lelaki jomlo atau homo.

Lewat tangan dingin Sehun yang biasa menangkap objek bercahaya, Junmyun mendapati hasil gambar-gambar dirinya sekelas jepretan fotografer profesional. Berprestise. Pokoknya, tidak memalukan untuk dipajang dan dipamerkan di akun media sosial. Bukti eksis dan ajang pencitraan kaum milenial.

Keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Semua fotonya yang diambil oleh sang kakak, kabur dan buram. Tak ada satu pun yang terfokus tajam. Junmyun hanya bisa cengengesan. Minta pemakluman sebagai orang awam. Sehun terima nasib. Risiko yang seperti ini, dia sudah paham. Jadilah dia mencari foto-foto lama yang tersimpan di _cloud drive_ untuk diunggah.

Sehun menemukan beberapa foto perjalanan pemburuan Aurora Borealis di bulan September tahun lalu. Hasil jepretan itu sebagian besar telah terpasang di situs _Aurora Hunter_ sejak lama, tapi belum ada satu pun yang diunggah ke media sosial pribadi.

Foto yang dianggap paling mengesankan, dipilihnya. Aurora yang muncul di langit utara, tepat di atas jalan utama kawasan Lapland, Finlandia. Dilanjutkan dengan mengetik keterangan yang representatif, kemudian ditutup dengan tagar ' _throwback_ ' dan ' _latepost_ '.

> _Mesmerizing northern lights shine above Lapland, Findland, on Sept 8, 2016. #throwback #latepost_

Respons pertama dia dapat secepat kilat.

> _7_luhan_m liked your post_

Dari Luhan. Seorang teman, sesama pecinta aurora yang sudah lama tidak mengontaknya. Dahulu, di awal-awal perkenalan, mereka gemar berdiskusi tentang banyak hal, baik terkait hobi atau tidak sama sekali. Dua bulan terakhir ini, intensitas komunikasi berkurang. Luhan sepertinya sibuk, begitulah asumsi Sehun.

Jejaknya kembali tampak setelah sekian lama. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya, ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Luhan di Beijing. Sedikit menaruh harap lebih, dia menunggu kalau-kalau Luhan meninggalkan sesuatu di kolom komentar. Ternyata tidak ada, hanya berondongan notifikasi 'menyukai' datang dari para pengikutnya.

Ponsel yang selalu berada dalam mode diam pun meluncur masuk ke saku jaket parka biru tua. Daya baterainya mulai melemah, sudah di bawah 20 persen. Sehun lalu mengajak Junmyun pulang. Kakaknya malah belum kenyang mencari pose baru. Dia bilang, "sekali lagi," tapi Sehun akhirnya menekan tombol rana kamera sebanyak lima kali sejak Junmyun mengatakan itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Sehun belum sadar ponsel dalam sakunya telah bergetar lima kali pula.

Jumyun akhirnya mau diajak pulang setelah si bungsu dalam keluarga merengek dan menggerutu akan dinginnya suhu udara yang makin malam makin jadi.

Sehun duduk di belakang kemudi mobil. Setelah mentraktir, jadi fotografer pribadi dadakan Junmyun, kini dia juga harus berlaku sebagai sopir. Perannya hari ini benar-benar paket _combo_.

Teringat baterai ponselnya tinggal 18 persen, Sehun pun mengeluarkannya dari saku jaket untuk diisi daya. Kabel USB tertancap, layar menyala terang. Saat itulah dia baru melihat ada pesan berentet pada aplikasi obrolan. Identitas pengirimnya… Luhan?

Segera saja dia membukanya, dirundung rasa penasaran.

> **Luhan** : Hai, Sehun.
> 
> **Luhan** : Lama tidak mengobrol, ya. Kalau tidak salah, dua bulan?
> 
> **Luhan** : Bagaimana kabarmu di Seoul?
> 
> **Luhan** : Maaf, tiba-tiba menghubungimu lagi setelah sekian lama jarang berkomunikasi, aku tahu kesannya begitu mendadak, tapi… apa kau masih berminat melihat aurora di langit Antarktika?
> 
> **Luhan** : Bersamaku…

_Hah? Melihat aurora di langit Antarktika?_

Sehun butuh waktu mencerna maksudnya. Daripada salah tafsir, dia memutuskan untuk langsung menghubungi Luhan via _voice call_ detik itu juga. Bagaimanapun, topiknya adalah aurora. Sesuatu yang baginya lebih dari sekadar pemantik api antusiasme. Demi itu, Junmyun pun dipaksa menunggu.

"Halo, Luhan." Salam pertama Sehun setelah mendengar sahutan 'halo' yang sama dari seberang.

"Sehun, aku tak menyangka kau akan sampai menelponku. Kau sudah baca pesannya?"

Baguslah, Sehun tak perlu basa-basi soal kabar karena kedengarannya Luhan sendiri ingin langsung menuju inti pembicaraan. "Ya, tentu saja. Itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Jadi, jawabannya apa?" Luhan tak sabar, padahal Sehun masih butuh penjelasan.

"Persoalannya saja aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba kau datang minta jawaban."

"Oh? Haha." Pemuda berdarah Tionghoa itu tertawa mendengar respons ketidakmengertian Sehun yang polos apa adanya. "Maaf, maaf. Aku main todong tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa, ya."

"Ya, begitulah… Coba tolong jelaskan dan buat aku sedikit mengerti. Kalau soal aurora, sepanjang apa pun itu, aku punya waktu di seluruh dunia untuk mendengarnya."

"Oke. Sehun, kau ingat tiket dari Dunedin ke langit Antarktika yang dijual Oktober tahun lalu, 'kan? Sebenarnya… saat itu aku mereservasi dua kursi. Satu untuk pa—" Luhan menjeda, buru-buru mengganti kosakata, karena statusnya sudah berbeda, "—temanku."

"Kau dapat dua?!" Sedikit terkejut, karena bagi Sehun itu informasi baru. "Wow, beruntung sekali dirimu."

"Ya, aku punya dua, tapi… temanku tiba-tiba berhalangan dan mengatakan tidak bisa pergi. Daripada aku batalkan reservasi, lalu diambil orang lain, aku ingin menawarkannya padamu. Oh, dan soal akomodasi di Dunedin seperti penginapan dan lain-lain, tidak usah khawatir, karena semua sudah kusiapkan untuk dua orang sejak jauh-jauh hari."

_I-ni… serius…?_

Ekspresi menganga itu tereka ulang. Kali ini, maknanya ketidakberdayaan dalam menerima kabar gembira yang begitu tiba-tiba. Serasa diseruduk truk kontainer, mati seketika, tapi langsung masuk surga.

Sehun tenggelam dalam diam, masih belum percaya pada apa yang menghampirinya. Dahulu, memang betul dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Sudah ikhlas melepaskan kesempatan. Namun, jika kesempatan itu kembali lagi, dusta besar kalau dia bilang tidak mau mengambilnya.

"Sehun? Hei, Sehun. Apa kau masih di sana?" Luhan didiamkan agak lama tanpa secuil pun reaksi. Wajar saja dia bertanya.

Meskipun tidak pasang mode pengeras suara saat menelpon, suara Luhan terdengar oleh Junmyun. Pria itu segera menepuk pipi pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih betah mematung. Sedikit berbisik memberi wejangan, bahwa tidak sopan mendiamkan orang. Alhasil, Sehun pun tersadar.

"Ya, ya, aku masih ada. Masih hidup. Sehat," jawabnya keluar begitu saja, seperti tidak dipikir dahulu. Lagi-lagi respons spontan Sehun membuat Luhan terpingkal.

"Sudah kujelaskan, ya. Jadi, bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

"Sebentar, Lu. Jika aku berminat, apa yang harus kulakukan? Maksudku, tentunya aku harus membayar tiket itu, juga membayar setengah biaya akomodasi yang sudah kaukeluarkan. Ya, 'kan? Ka-kalau begitu, aku minta nomor rekeningmu sekarang." Sehun mulai kedengaran rusuh. Luhan merasa harus buru-buru meredamnya.

"Ya, ampun. Tenanglah. Soal itu santai saja. Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti, kapan pun kau bisa dan sempat. Sekarang, yang penting, kau mau atau tidak? _Yes or no_ , Oh Sehun? Cepat jawab!"

" _YES!"_ Teriakan impuls Sehun, dari hati yang terdalam. _"Oh, God, yes, yes, of course, yes!_ Berapa ' _yes_ ' yang kaubutuhkan, akan kuberikan semuanya! Terima kasih, Luhan. Kau benar-benar baik hati, seperti malaikat! Kudoakan segala impianmu tercapai, rezekimu lancar tujuh turunan." Junmyun tutup telinga. Ternyata Sehun yang tadi mematung masih lebih baik daripada yang sekarang jadi berisik bukan main.

Luhan mengatakan, soal prosedur pertemuan mereka, akan dibahas di sesi obrolan berikutnya. Dengan adanya rencana tak terduga ini, komunikasi akan kembali intens. Mereka butuh saling konfirmasi untuk banyak hal. Sehun tak banyak mau. Dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya, tentang apa pun itu, kepada Luhan. Seolah menghamba pada dewa welas asih yang sudah memenuhi pintanya.

Sambungan panggilan suara pun berakhir. Sehun melempar ponsel ke jok belakang, kedua tangan diangkat ke udara, lantas mendaratkan cengkeraman kuat di kedua ujung pundak Junmyun.

" _Hyung!_ Aku jadi terbang ke Lingkaran Antarktika!" Tubuh mungil kakaknya terombang-ambing ke depan-belakang, samping kanan-kiri, akibat diguncangkan tanpa perhitungan. "Australiiiis, aku dataaaang!"

Sehun kembali membuka mulut lebar. Bukan menganga sesi ketiga, melainkan tertawa. Ada penampakan gigi taring seksi dan dua belah mata sebentuk sabit mengiringi.

Bahagia, karena akan menjumpai aurora, dan Luhan—orang yang akan mempertemukan dia dengan objek obsesi.

Sejatinya, auroralah yang akan _mempertemukan_ hati mereka.

 

 

 

**To be continued**

 

 

 

**Glosarium**

[1] Aurora Australis: aurora di langit belahan bumi selatan

[2] Aurora Borealis: aurora di langit belahan bumi utara

[3] Dewa Yue Lao: dewa jodoh pengikat benang merah

[4] Hemisfer: belahan bumi menurut garis khatulistiwa

 


	2. Rua

**Seoul, Korea Selatan – Februari, 2017**

Pemandangan dari balik jendela dapur selalu sama. Gedung, jalur beraspal, kendaraan dan pejalan kaki lalu-lalang. Itu-itu saja. Temuan antarmuka tiap harinya apabila memilih residental di salah satu jalan utama daerah Gangnam, Garosu-gil. Yang berbeda ialah barang-barang terhampar di meja kopi yang menghadap lepas ke arahnya.

Meja panjang sempit berbahan kayu, terpasang permanen pada dinding dapur tepat di bawah kusen jendela. Di atasnya ada buku catatan kecil penuh coretan, ponsel—dalam mode aplikasi kalkulator, bolpoin empat warna; hitam, biru, hijau, merah, dan satu cangkir porselen putih kosong yang hanya menyisakan cetak noda gelap melingkar di seputar sisinya.

Tiga bangku tinggi berjajar. Satu, di tengah-tengah, tidak melompong, diduduki pemilik bokong sintal.  Masif, napasnya dihela. Tangan meremas rambut saat pandang mata tertuju pada angka-angka di kertas catatan, tulisannya sendiri, hasil hitung-hitungan mumet hari ini.

Saat kepalanya terisi penuh oleh keluhan, “aduh, bagaimana ini, cukup tidak, ya?” ada bunyi dari arah pintu depan. Daunnya terdengar dibuka, diikuti entak lemah langkah-langkah kaki beralas sol karet bergesekan dengan lantai kayu.

Hanya kepada dua orang dia membagi kode kunci pintu apartemen ini. Junmyun, kakak tirinya, dan Chanyeol, sahabat yang pernah ikut menumpang selama sebulan sebelum akhirnya menemukan tempat tinggal sendiri yang sesuai kriteria. Orang yang datang, bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka, atau mungkin keduanya.

“Sehunnie, kau sudah makan? Kami bawa ayam saus lemon.” Suara berat Chanyeol.

Sehun memutar tubuh. Ternyata yang datang memang keduanya. Junmyun berbaik hati menyerahkan porsi oleh-oleh untuk sang adik. Alih-alih menerima ‘terima kasih’ dia malah dapat sambutan yang membuat wajahnya serasa dilempari telur mentah—busuk tentunya.

“ _Hyung_ , pinjam uang.” Pinta yang meluncur mulus saja tanpa dibarengi segan dan malu.

Plastik makanan yang sudah terulur, ditarik kembali. “Kau,“ mata sengaja agak dipelototkan supaya yang lebih muda sadar bahwa yang barusan itu bukan reaksi yang dia harapkan, “cari makan sendiri, sana. Ini buat Vivi saja.”

Junmyun berbalik. Sehun turun dari bangku, menarik lengannya segera. “ _Hyuuung_ , ini serius. Aku benar-benar butuh.”

Gengsi Sehun soal uang yang tadinya segigantik Titanic, akhirnya harus karam oleh benturan gunung es.

“Untuk apa lagi, sih?”

“Beli tiket pesawat ke Beijing.”

“Beijing?” Chanyeol menyahut. “Mau apa ke Beijing?” Punggung yang sudah beristirahat di sofa, kembali bangkit. Tertarik pada topik.

“Ya, untuk apa ke sana? Katanya mau pergi ke Dunedin. Kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada Beijing masuk dalam daftar destinasi?”

“Perjalanan ke Selandia Baru tentu saja jadi, tapi aku berencana terbang dari Beijing.”

“Apa? Kenapa tidak dari sini?”

“Itu…” Sehun mengelus tengkuk dua kali. Jeda mengisyaratkan ragu, tapi Junmyun langsung tahu yang tersirat adalah malu.

“Jangan bilang gara-gara Luhan?”

“Luhan? Siapa Luhan?” Sahutan datang, lagi-lagi dari Chanyeol.

“Itu, tuh … pemuda Beijing yang sering _chat_ dan melakukan _video call_ dengan Sehunnie,” jawab Junmyun.

“Oh, dia. Ya, ya, aku ingat, yang wajahnya manis tapi _macho_ itu, ‘kan?”

“Benar, yang atletis, hobi olahraga. Akun medsos miliknya bertebaran swafoto tapi banyak juga mengunggah video latihan kebugaran. Satu lagi, dia dan Sehunnie sama-sama suka menghabiskan uang hanya demi—“

“Oke, stop. Ini sudah keluar dari topik.” Jika diteruskan, mereka malah akan membahas kehidupan pribadi Luhan, bukan alasan dari tujuannya pinjam uang. Sehun pun lari ke topik semula. “Jangan bahas lagi soal dia. Bagaimana dengan permintaanku tadi, _Hyung?_ Boleh, ya? Hanya untuk beli tiket sekali jalan saja, kok … eh, mungkin untuk sewa kamar hotel juga, sih.”

Cengengesan. Setelahnya, Sehun mengiba. Junmyun tak mau mengendurkan pertahanan apabila latar belakang aksi adik tirinya tidaklah rasional.

“Beri aku alasan bagus, kenapa aku harus membantumu.”      

Pada akhirnya, dia harus kembali menarik nama Luhan, karena tebakan sang kakak sesungguhnya memang benar. Motivasi dari rencana yang bisa dibilang tidak efisien ialah demi membalas kebaikan pemuda itu.

“Baiklah. Sejujurnya, tawaran dari Luhan terhitung mendadak. Secara finansial aku tidak begitu siap, tapi sungguh, aku memang ingin pergi sejak dulu. Uang untuk membayar biaya perjalanan yang sudah dikeluarkan Luhan, bisa kututupi walaupun sisa tabunganku jatuhnya akan pas-pasan … dan tadi, aku baru saja mengobrol dengannya. Kau tahu, dia bilang apa? Dia bilang aku boleh mencicil untuk membayarnya! Luhan tidak mau tawarannya sampai merepotkanku. Bukankah, dia baik sekali?”

“Lalu, hubungannya dengan niatmu pergi ke Beijing?”

“ _Hyung_ , dia sudah berbaik hati mengajakku pergi, memberiku keringanan dengan menyiapkan segalanya, yaah, walaupun awalnya itu semua bukan jatahku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa utang budi dan tidak enak jika hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki, tinggal berangkat, lalu menikmati semuanya.”

“Jadi?” Junmyun masih menunggu. Penjelasan Sehun belum sampai ke inti.

“Aku ingin menemaninya, pergi bersama ke Dunedin. Daripada berangkat sendiri-sendiri dari titik yang berbeda, bukankah lebih baik bareng sejak awal. Lagi pula, kami belum pernah bertemu secara langsung sebelumnya. Jaga-jaga, supaya tidak terlalu canggung di Dunedin nanti, perlu _bonding_ terlebih dahulu, ‘kan?”

“ _Bonding?_ ” Terdengar ditahan, tapi Sehun yakin kalau Chanyeol barusan tertawa. Nadanya cemooh pula. “Aduh, Sehunnie … pilihan kosakatamu itu, membuatku berpikir yang iya-iya. Jangan-jangan kau memang niat modus, ya?”

“Apa, sih? Berisik! Tidak usah ikut komentar kecuali kau mau pinjami aku uang atau jadi donatur sekalian.”

Sahabat jangkungnya langsung pasang tampang mencibir. “Maaf saja, ya. Aku pelit. Kau mintalah pada kakakmu yang dermawan itu.”

Tidak usah disuruh, Sehun juga tahu, meminta bantuan Chanyeol merupakan pilihan buruk. Malah, bisa dikatakan bukan pilihan sama sekali. Minta kepada orang tuanya, tidak mungkin. Sudah dua tahun dia memilih hidup mandiri. Jika sampai ketahuan masih butuh dukungan finansial, dia bakal dikatakan tidak becus mengurus diri. Ayah ibunya mungkin akan menyuruh pulang saja ke rumah keluarga. Ujung-ujungnya, memang hanya sang kakaklah tempat menumpu harapan.

Mata Sehun mengekang Junmyun di tempat. Menanti evaluasi, apakah alasan yang terjabar tadi cukup memenuhi syarat untuk dinyatakan lolos sebagai kausa rasional. Yang ditatap masih bersedekap tangan. Menimbang sebelum memutuskan. Lagaknya persis birokrat.

“Ikut aku sebentar.” Seperti kerbau dicocok hidung, Sehun manut saja dituntun Junmyun masuk ke kamar—lantaran butuh. Chanyeol tidak sadar ditinggal, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Perhatiannya sudah pindah fokus ke layar monitor LCD sejak dia menghidupkan konsol gim semenit yang lalu.

“Sebut berapa yang kaubutuhkan, akan kutransfer nanti.” Junmyun berucap tanpa beban. Semringah luar biasa, Sehun hampir menyuarakan kegirangannya lewat seruan lantang apa saja, namun terinterupsi. ”…tapi Sehunnie, sebelum itu, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan.”

“Apa?” balas Sehun pelan. Nadanya bimbang. Wajah Junmyun tak bisa dimungkiri berubah serius. Sehun mulai berprasangka, jangan-jangan ada syarat dan ketentuan berlaku tersembunyi di balik persetujuannya. Seperti iming-iming diskon besar dengan narasi jebakan yang hampir tidak terbaca mata.

“Apakah Luhan tahu soal siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Maksudku, preferensi seksualmu.”

Pertanyaan macam itu adalah sesuatu di luar dugaan. Sama sekali tidak disangka akan terlontar. Otaknya berupaya mencari korelasi antara Luhan, rencana perjalanan, permintaan pinjam uang, dan preferensi seksualnya yang tidak lurus. Sehun menyerah, tidak menemukan seutas benang pun terikat pada semua komponen. Maka, jawaban yang diberikan pada kakaknya hanyalah berupa gelengan kepala.

Junmyun mengernyit. Gestur Sehun bukan jawaban. Tidak mewakili apa pun. “Tidak atau tidak tahu?” tanyanya, memperjelas.

“Setiap mengobrol, kami tidak pernah membahas sampai ke arah sana. Itu privasi. Lagi pula … _Hyung_ , pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, sih.”

“Dengar, kau yang mengenal Luhan, aku tidak. Kau bilang, dia teman yang baik, aku percaya itu, tapi … dia tidak homofobia, ‘kan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan, karena aku peduli padamu. Jangan sampai kau mengalami hal seperti itu lagi, dua kali.”

Kalimat itu cukup untuk membuatnya sekonyong-konyong bisu. Kamar pun sesaat sunyi. Bibir Sehun terkatup. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ditekuk naik maupun turun. Kini dia paham dasar kakaknya bertanya demikian. Khawatir. Butuh jaminan bahwa hatinya akan baik-baik saja.

“Tenang saja,” ucapnya disertai senyum yakin. “Aku merasa kalau Luhan berbeda. Dia pria baik. Kalaupun salah, aku tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

Kejadian kurang mengenakkan—terkait pilihan hidupnya—pernah terjadi di masa lampau, tapi Sehun yakin, dia yang sekarang tidaklah serapuh dahulu dalam menghadapi. Sebagai bukti, andaikata Junmyun tidak mengungkit hal tersebut, dia tidak akan ingat sama sekali. Pertanda baginya sudah jadi hal tidak penting. Sepele. Sehun pun hanya perlu memberi apa yang kakaknya butuhkan.

 _“Hyung_ , tidak usah khawatir. Cukup penuhi janjimu barusan. Yang penting transfer uangnya. Kutunggu sampai besok.”

Lagi, Junmyun melotot. Rasa cemas darinya terhempas, kalah oleh uang segepok. Adiknya ini sungguh tak tahu di untung. Sudah diperhatikan, malah kembali kurang ajar. Mau berutang saja berlagak seperti putra taipan, main titah.

Sambil menumpahkan gelak tawa, Sehun lari ke luar kamar, takut kena lempar bantal. Tahu bahwa aksi jailnya akan memancing reaksi sang kakak.     

Meskipun kepala penuh dengan nominal biaya perjalanan—yang notabene adalah utang—hatinya antusias dan tak sabar untuk segera bertemu bulan Maret. Penerbangan hemisfer selatan pertama, bersama seseorang yang menjadi sumber rasa penasaran sejak lama.

Sehun menanti untuk mendapatkan keduanya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Beijing, Tiongkok – Maret, 2017**

Bandara internasional Beijing. Pintu kedatangan terminal tiga. Pesawat maskapai Korean Air 855 berangkat dari Incheon, Seoul mengalami keterlambatan tiba dikarenakan masalah cuaca. Pukul 12:30 PM lewat sudah. Luhan terbiasa hidup teratur, termasuk untuk waktu makan. Satu tangkup burger daging sapi dan—seperti biasa—segelas kopi dari restoran cepat saji, untuk sementara cukup berhasil mematikan keroncong perutnya siang itu.

Sehun tidak minta dijemput. Pun memohon menumpang di kediamannya. Luhanlah yang sukarela menawarkan diri untuk direpoti. Jarak berkendara dari tempat tinggalnya ke bandara hanya sekitar 30 menit. Luhan tidak mengizinkan Sehun menginap di hotel ketika pemuda itu menyampaikan bahwa dia ingin berangkat bersama ke Dunedin dari Beijing.

Seperti magnet saling berbalas gaya tarik, Luhan menyukai ide untuk saling mengenal secara personal sebelum perjalanan jauh dilakukan. Jadi, dia tidak menyesal  berjibaku membereskan kamar tidur untuk tamu, menjemputnya dan menunggu hingga detik ini.

Pada menit ke-22, terhitung sejak gelas kopinya kosong, penantian itu berakhir. Ada wara-wara mengenai pendaratan pesawat yang ditumpangi Sehun. Ponselnya bergetar. Penanda perjumpaan semakin dekat.

> **Sehun** : _Touch down Beijing!_ Di mana aku harus menemuimu?

Senyum terkembang. Luhan secepatnya mengetik balasan.

> **Luhan** : Terus jalan saja. Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu kedatangan, memakai jaket corak _cammy_.

Sehun tak sulit dicari dan dikenali. Menemukannya di antara kerumunan manusia, benar-benar tanpa usaha. Sosok jangkung menjulang berambut legam begitu mencolok, badan semampai bak model, terlihat menyeret koper biru metalik ditambah bawaan khas, ransel kamera, juga tas perangkat seperti tripod dan lensa.

Netra milik keduanya bersua. Jarak menyempit. Kontur wajah serbatajam Sehun hanya berjarak dua hasta dari Luhan. Sehun ingin terpana lama. Mengagumi roman penjemputnya yang jauh lebih teduh dipandang langsung ketimbang dari dalam layar. Namun, hal itu kurang sopan dilakukan pada pertemuan pertama. Kebekuan atas rasa canggung hanya berumur beberapa detik saja sebelum cair. Selanjutnya, ada kontak fisik jabat tangan erat.  

“Wow, kau ternyata lebih tinggi dari bayanganku,” ucap Luhan dalam bahasa ibu Sehun sebagai salam sambutan pertama. Sehun tertawa, kedua sklera matanya lenyap tertelan lipatan pelupuk.

“Kau juga, aslinya sangat … umm, bolehkah aku menggunakan kata ini untuk memuji laki-laki? Ma—”

“Jangan. Jangan diteruskan.” Sudut bibirnya tertekuk turun. Luhan yakin yang akan keluar dari mulut Sehun bukanlah pujian—setidaknya bagi dia. “Aku tahu kata apa yang kau maksud. Lebih baik simpan saja.”

Sehun agak panik, meski tidak kentara. Mengira impresi pertamanya di hadapan Luhan sudah telanjur buruk di awal.

“Oke, oke. Maaf. Kutarik kembali. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah di hari pertama kita bertemu.”

Gelegak tawa berganti pemilik. “Siapa yang marah? Kau ini serius sekali.” Pundak Sehun mendapat tepukan bersahabat. “Ayo, kau pasti lelah, ‘kan?”

Tanpa berunding dengan sang empunya, Luhan langsung merampas salah satu tas jinjing bawaan Sehun lantas menyampirkan di bahu. Koper pun tak luput dari gesit tangannya.

“Tunggu, kita panggil porter saja.” Sehun tidak enak hati merepotkan tuan rumah.

“Tidak perlu. Cukup aku saja.”

“Tapi—“

“Sudahlah, tidak masalah. Ayo, ikuti aku.”

Memiliki suara lembut yang menenangkan, pribadi Luhan ternyata cukup kukuh dan persisten. Sehun tak ada niat lagi untuk adu mulut. Bukan lantaran takut, tetapi ingin menghargai keramahtamahan yang sudah dilimpahkan padanya. Menolak, rasanya sungguh tak tahu diri. Apalagi ini hanya problem sepele.          

Langkah mereka beriringan hingga ke spot tempat Luhan memarkirkan mobil. Kesempatan ini Sehun gunakan untuk lebih leluasa menginspeksi figur Luhan. Rambut yang dikira sewarna dengan miliknya, menampakkan gradasi kecokelatan di bawah cahaya matahari. Bulu mata panjang bertengger di tepi kelopak, cukup lentik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Pas dengan bola matanya yang juga tak kalah … cantik? Kosakata pujian yang lebih mewakili gendernya berusaha dicari, tapi tak sempat ditemukan dalam waktu singkat. Dia bukan leksikolog, mana paham seluruh isi kamus.   

Sehun menyaksikan bagaimana urat di tangan Luhan menyeruak timbul ketika mengangkat seluruh barang bawaannya untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi. Ekspresi Luhan terlihat santai, tidak terselip erang yang menandakan bahwa pria itu kesulitan menangani beban berat.    

Di balik tampilan manis—yang tak sempat Sehun ungkapkan tadi—kekuatan Luhan tidak main-main. Sehun harus akui, secara fisik Luhan memang jantan seperti yang sering dia gembar-gemborkan. Sebelum duduk pun, Luhan memundurkan kursi penumpang untuknya.

“Kabin VW Beetle agak sempit, dan kakimu panjang. Aku mundurkan dulu kursinya supaya kau nyaman.”

Itu sungguh tidak perlu. Sehun bisa mengaturnya sendiri saat dia duduk nanti, tapi Luhan memberinya servis habis-habis bahkan hanya di 10 menit pertama perjumpaan mereka. Berlimpah. Kebaikan Luhan sangat berlimpah. Sehun tak tahan untuk menyertakan senyum di tiap ucapan terima kasih.

“Kau pasti lapar. Belum makan siang, ‘kan?”

“Belum, sih, tapi aku sudah makan roti kare di pesawat, jadi masih bisa tahan la—“

Geriak-geriuk tiba-tiba menginterupsi, seperti gema di kabin mobil. Sehun tertunduk malu, memegangi perut yang berkhianat. Gagal menjaga citra diri. Sembari memutar kunci kontak, Luhan terbahak lantang.

“Ya, ya, tentu saja kau bisa menahannya dengan sangat baik.” Gurau berupa sindiran pun mengemuka. “Ayo, kita makan siang. Aku tahu restoran Tionghoa yang enak di sekitar sini. Kau, sebagai turis, harus mencobanya.”

Pedal gas diinjak selepas derum mesin meronta. Deretan ban mobil mungil konvertibel hijau metalik pun menggilas aspal jalanan kota Beijing.

 

 

 

Sehun berasal dari keluarga berada. Tidak pernah kesulitan memenuhi kebutuhan sedari kecil, malah terkadang menerima lebih dari orang tua. Semenjak memutuskan untuk mandiri pun, dia berkecukupan, tak pernah sekali pun merasa kurang. Tidak segan-segan memakai uang demi kesenangannya, namun pandai pula mencari dan mengumpulkan kembali. Hidupnya berada di taraf aman.   

Sedangkan Luhan, pun menjalani model kehidupan hampir sama persis dengannya—tinggal sendiri, lepas dari orang tua di usia dua puluhan—kemakmuran tampak lebih mencintainya. Hidupnya bukan lagi di taraf aman, melainkan jauh di atas sentosa (tempat tinggal Luhan yang _bicara_ demikian).

Dua lantai. Nyaris tanpa sekat, siasat untuk mengamuflase lahan sempit agar tampak luas. Interior berkonsep Skandinavia minimalis dengan tema monokrom, didominasi warna putih dan gading. Dua jendela utama menghadap barat dan timur, sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk ke dalam rumah pada pagi dan sore hari. Memberi kesan hangat meski di musim dingin sekalipun. Perabotnya tidak ada yang kelihatan murahan.

Intinya, rumah Luhan nyaman dan sangat laik huni. Ya, rumah. Luhan tidak tinggal di apartemen seperti dirinya, dan yang paling penting, properti tersebut bukan sewaan, melainkan milik pribadi, atas namanya.

Kesimpulan Sehun, Luhan anak orang kaya, atau apa pun yang dia kerjakan, sudah membuatnya begitu berlimpah harta.     

“Kamarmu di lantai dua.” Suara Luhan membuyarkan tebakan dalam kepalanya. “Naiknya memang agak repot, tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan.”

“Tidak. Sama sekali tidak,” sahut Sehun tak berjeda.

“Rumahku tidak luas. Kamarnya hanya dua. Apa boleh buat.”

“Rumahmu bagus dan sangat nyaman. Aku bersyukur sekali dan merasa beruntung kau bersedia menampungku di sini.”

“Daripada kau bayar biaya hotel. Lagi pula, kita akan lebih mudah berdiskusi tentang perjalanan nanti kalau tinggal satu atap. Ya, ‘kan?” 

“Masuk akal.”   

Sehun tidak menggotong seluruh barang bawaan sendirian ke lantai dua. Luhan membantunya. Di sela-sela langkah menaiki tangga, dia tak henti memberi pengarahan ini dan itu. Di mana letak kamar mandi, kapstok untuk menjemur handuk, rak peralatan makan dan minum, hingga menjabarkan isi kulkas kemudian menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak segan-segan mengambil apa pun jikalau butuh. Seolah-olah, Sehun adalah teman sekamar yang berencana tinggal lama, padahal dia hanya akan menetap selama dua hari.   

Di penghujung, ada ucapan ‘selamat istirahat’ dari Luhan sebelum pintu kamarnya rapat tertutup. Seretan lapik selop sang pemilik rumah semakin menjauh dari balik pintu hingga hilang sama sekali. Akhirnya, Sehun kembali bertemu privasi. Pandangan beredar ke sekeliling ruang yang bersih, lalu debum kecil terjadi saat bokongnya dibantingkan ke kasur. 

Lelah tapi lega. Terlalu banyak indikator yang membuatnya menyimpulkan rasa kedua. Mendarat selamat di negeri orang. Bertemu muka dengan kawan dunia maya setelah sekian lama, yang untungnya sangat bersahabat, persis seperti perkiraan. Ditraktir makan siang sampai kenyang. Diberi tempat bernaung layak. Diperlakukan bagai saudara.

Luhan … benar-benar pribadi yang menarik.     

Pemikiran itu termuntahkan dalam kepala disertai senyum yang turut muncul tanpa disadari. Sehun menikmati semua yang dia terima sampai detik ini, namun tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat melakoni perburuan aurora pertama mereka di tanah Negeri Kiwi.

Tentunya, tanpa melibatkan perkara hati.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun benar-benar ahli menutupi perasaan. Cetakan wajahnya sudah terbentuk sejak lahir untuk mahir melakukan itu. Termasuk ketika Luhan memberi tahu akomodasi macam apa yang dia reservasi di Dunedin.

Hotel St. Clair, berjarak lima kilometer dari pusat kota, merupakan salah satu penginapan kategori luks yang terletak di lapangan terbuka, menghadap garis pantai Samudra Pasifik. Luhan memilih _Premiere Ocean View Room_ , tipe kamar termahal kedua, setingkat di bawah kelas _Luxury_ dengan vista Pantai St. Clair yang elok di balik jendela.

Roman Sehun sedatar dan semulus jalan tol baru, namun dalam hati, dia berteriak “astaga, mahal!!!” diikuti tiga tanda seru. Selanjutnya, bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah sopan jika mengumpat? Tanpa butuh jawaban, diam-diam dia telah melakukannya. Bagi Sehun yang biasa memilih motel, _guest house_ , pondok, atau bungalo, itu terlampau mewah. Sudah layaknya paket bulan madu.

Dompet Sehun menangis. Kartu kredit dan debit pastinya turut meringis. Sebelumnya, dengan penuh percaya diri, dia janji akan bayar setengah. Pun Luhan sudah memberi keringanan untuk mencicil, jumlah itu tetap bisa membuat Sehun puasa jajan peralatan fotografi selama dua tahun … dan sepertinya, dia memang harus jual Vespa.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengarkan Luhan menjelaskan itinerari yang akan dijalani beberapa hari ke depan. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari kata ‘bangkrut’, sesekali Sehun menyesap teh krisantemum yang disediakan Luhan di meja makan, tempat mereka berdiskusi saat ini. Ketika cawan mungilnya kosong, Sehun akan mengangkat poci tembikar bermotif awan dan mengisi ulang, lalu menyesap kembali sampai habis, begitu seterusnya. Apa pun, asal dirinya terdistraksi.

“Kau tidak keberatan, ‘kan kalau kita tidur satu kasur?”

“Huh?” Sehun hampir tersedak, dan untungnya teh yang terkulum tidak refleks disembur keluar. Siapa yang tidak kaget bila Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya demikian? Mungkin rasanya akan biasa saja andaikata dirinya _normal_.

“Tempat tidur kita nanti adalah _king size_ , bukan _twin_. Aku telanjur reservasi kamar ini dan tidak bisa ditukar karena yang lain sudah _full booked_.”

Oh, ternyata tidak ada maksud aneh di balik pertanyaannya. Namun, itu pun menimbulkan rasa penasaran baru di benak Sehun. Siapa orang yang seharusnya ada di posisi dia sekarang? Orang yang telah membuat Luhan menyiapkan fasilitas superlayak ini sedari awal. Luhan menyebutnya, teman, tetapi… apakah memang benar teman? 

Oke, itu bukan urusan dia. Sehun buru-buru melenyapkan rasa yang tidak sepatutnya ada.

“Kalau kau agak risih tidur denganku, nanti aku akan pesan _extra bed_ ,” sambung Luhan lagi.

“Kenapa harus pakai _extra bed_? Itu tidak perlu.” Jelas Sehun protes. Dia tak pernah menganggap Luhan sebagai orang asing. Pria itu tak perlu repot-repot menyesuaikan diri untuknya. “Aku sama sekali tidak masalah berbagi kasur. Lagi pula, kita bukan baru kenal kemarin.”

“Tapi, kita baru bertemu kemarin. Secara formal, menanyakan kesediaan adalah bagian dari etika.”   

“Luhan, bahkan di _video call_ pertama kita, kau sudah berani mengatakan penampilanku saat itu seperti kriminal yang kabur dari penjara, dan sekarang kau mau bicara soal formalitas?”

Luhan melepas tawa. Kerut di sudut mata serta deretan gigi atasnya yang rapi, sungguh membangun duet serasi.

“Kau ini,” disikutnya lengan Sehun, pelan, “masih ingat saja soal itu.”

Ada gesekan antarkulit. Sehun harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada muatan listrik statis pada tubuhnya, karena mendadak, dia seperti tersetrum. Sedikit merinding, lalu degup tak diundang menyertai. Kemarin, saat mereka berjabat tangan, rasanya tidak ada yang aneh. Mengapa hari ini berbeda?

Tentu saja raut Sehun lagi-lagi tidak menunjukkan apa yang tengah dirasa.

Bangkit dari kursi, tangan Luhan turut sibuk membereskan perangkat minum teh. Poci terasa ringan, tampak seluruh isinya telah ditenggak habis oleh Sehun.

“Kau suka tehnya?” tanya Luhan.

Sehun menengadah. Baru sadar jika di sepanjang obrolan mereka tadi, dia melihat Luhan hanya menuangkan teh satu kali. Oh, tidak. Mengapa dia bisa begitu rakus? Menandaskan isi poci seorang diri. Sungguh tidak sopan pada tuan rumah.

“O-oh, maaf. Aroma dan rasanya sangat menenangkan. Tanpa sadar aku jadi menuangnya lagi dan lagi. Habis, ya?”

Malu. Rasa yang satu ini tidak sanggup disembunyikan. Sehun cengar-cengir, kentara salah tingkah. Merasa berdosa. Bentuk balasan Luhan hanya mesam-mesem belaka. Menurutnya, reaksi pemuda itu sangat lucu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang kalau kau menyukai apa yang kusajikan.”

Buru-buru, Sehun berdiri. Aksi permintaan maaf harus ditunjukkan. Supaya Luhan tahu dia beriktikad baik.

“Biar aku saja yang bereskan,” tawarnya.

Tangannya hendak merebut perangkat teh dari genggaman Luhan, namun dengan gesit dijauhkan oleh sang pemilik.

“Tidak usah. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamu cuci piring.”

Agaknya Sehun lupa, kalau sudah menetapkan pendapat, Luhan sulit ditumbangkan. Ini bukan kali pertama dia menolak bantuan.

Sembari berjalan ke sudut dapur, kembali Luhan mengeluarkan instruksi. “Istirahatlah. Walaupun besok kita ambil penerbangan malam, kau tetap harus cukup tidur.”

“Aku tidur dan kau cuci piring? Terdengar tidak adil bagiku.”

“Sudah, sudah. Serahkan semua urusan rumah ini padaku. Kau, tamu kehormatan, pergilah ke atas dan tidur.”

Satu set tembikar yang dibawanya kini sudah masuk bak cuci. Luhan menghampiri Sehun, memutar tubuh bongsor pemuda itu menghadap tangga, lalu sedikit diberi daya dorong agar dia mau bergerak.

Awalnya terpaksa, namun akhirnya Sehun lakukan juga dengan sukarela. Dia mengalah. Dominasi Luhan susah ditekuk. Bukannya tidak bisa, hanya tidak pantas jika nekat dilawan. Sehun sadar diri dan posisi. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Naik ke lantai dua, kamar tidak langsung dimasuki. Sehun berhenti sebentar di anak tangga terakhir. Lengannya ditumpukan pada tepi susuran. Dari arah pandang diagonal, sosok Luhan masih tampak. Kaki belum mau buru-buru beranjak. Setiap pergerakan Luhan di- _monitoring_. Caranya meremas spons, mengusap sisi cangkir saat tahap bilas, sampai ketika dia memercik sisa air di tangan setelah keran ditutup.

Biasa saja. Tidak ada gestur istimewa, tapi … mengapa tiba-tiba dia begitu tertarik memperhatikan hal renik?

Luhan balik badan tanpa peringatan. Sehun yang curi pandang terang-terangan pun ketahuan. Terkejut diperangkap oleh sepasang mata menawan, dia menjauh dari susuran tangga. Gugup membuatnya cengengesan meski sekejap, lalu pergi ke peraduan dengan segera.

Alis dan kening Luhan beradu mengerut, tak paham tingkah sang kawan. Bahu mengedik, dia pun tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin pemuda itu mematung di sana karena masih merasa tak enak meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur bersama cawan-cawan kotor, pikir Luhan begitu.

Punggung lebar bersandar pada daun pintu kamar. Sehun diam. Singkat, mata memejam. Yang barusan sungguh bukanlah suatu kesengajaan. Tak ada niat apa pun di balik aksi inspeksi. Dia telah mengakui sebelumnya, Luhan memang menarik, tapi hanya sampai situ saja.

Sehun meyakinkan diri, percik-percik itu perlambang kekaguman semata. Jangan sampai hanya karena perkara salah interpretasi, dia mengacaukan segala rencana. Perjalanan ini sangat penting untuk mereka berdua. Prioritas. Yang lain-lain harus ditempatkan di buritan. Bagi Sehun, wisata ini tak ubahnya pekerjaan. Profesionalitas semestinya dikedepankan.

_Fokus, Sehun. Fokus._

Dia selalu bisa, maka kali ini pun sama.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beijing menuju Dunedin. Berangkat dari titik pertama pukul 7:30 PM dan diperkirakan tiba pukul 8:10 PM waktu setempat pada hari berikutnya. Penerbangan dengan total waktu tempuh terpendek yang Luhan pilih. Menurut jadwal, 19 jam 40 menit, dengan dua kali transit berganti pesawat di Guangzhou dan Christchurch.

Repot, tapi bagi Luhan, yang penting cepat.  

Sehun kira, penyebab Luhan menetapkan demikian karena dia tak ingin waktu terbuang habis di perjalanan. Alasan sebenarnya barulah diketahui ketika di dalam pesawat, pemuda itu melihat sang kawan menenggak sebutir kaplet sedatif ringan Zolpidem. Sejenis obat tidur.

Raut wajah Sehun terlihat gamblang bertanya-tanya, namun mulutnya tak berani bicara. Luhan menyadarinya. Tanpa diminta, dia bercerita latar belakang yang ingin Sehun tahu.

“Aku sedikit punya akrofobia,” ungkap Luhan, sembari mengunci erat tutup ulir botol minumnya.

Agak terperangah, Sehun hampir tak percaya. Yang dia tahu, Luhan sudah banyak melanglang buana. Takut akan ketinggian menjadi sesuatu yang dirasa kurang berafiliasi dengan kegiatannya. Ditambah lagi, sedari awal, Sehun tak merasakan sedikit pun aura takut maupun panik tepercik dari Luhan. Dia tampak normal.

“Tapi, kau selama ini … bagaimana bisa?”

“Karena itulah aku butuh ini.” Satu strip Zolpidem yang masih utuh diperlihatkan ke hadapan Sehun. “Asalkan tidur, tidak masalah.”

“Perjalanan ini hampir makan waktu 20 jam. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?”

“Tenang saja, fobiaku tidak separah yang kaupikir. Saat ini, sih, begitu.”

“Saat ini?”

“Ya. Dulu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa terbang lebih dari 2 jam.” Luhan mengatur bantal, membenahi posisi kepala. “Lalu, kupikir, tidak bisa selamanya begini. Akrofobia menghalangiku melakukan sesuatu yang kusuka. Jadi, aku memutuskan menjalani terapi. Pelan-pelan ketahananku bertambah, dari yang hanya 2 jam, menjadi 5 jam, kemudian 10 jam, sampai akhirnya aku sanggup terbang lebih dari 20 jam, tapi dengan cacatan ... harus banyak tidur.”

Sehun bisa jadi pendengar yang baik, tapi tak pandai berkomentar. Takut salah. Tak ingin dikira mengasihani apabila menanggapi dengan iba. Di sisi lain, tak mau juga disangka cuek karena diam saja. Bagaimana dengan apresiasi? Dia pun memberanikan diri mencoba.

“Kau hebat,” pujinya.

“Hebat? Apanya? Terkadang aku masih takut juga dengan turbulensi.” Terkekeh pelan, Luhan menjadikan titik lemahnya sebagai bahan canda agar topik tentang ketakutan tak bermuara terlalu serius.

“Berusaha melawan rasa takutmu, menurutku itu sesuatu yang hebat, tak semua orang mampu dan mau melakukannya.”

“Benarkah? Menurutmu aku hebat? Kurasa kau akan menyesal dan menarik kembali pujian tadi saat kutinggal tidur nanti.” Lagi, kekeh meluncur dari celah bibirnya. “Aku ini teman seperjalanan yang bakal membuatmu bosan, Sehun. Kau tidak punya teman mengobrol karena bisa jadi aku tidur melulu.”

“Ya, biar saja. Lagi pula apa untungnya banyak mengobrol di pesawat? Mengganggu penumpang lain. Aku juga tidak mau kita berdua sampai ditendang keluar oleh pramugari gara-gara terlalu berisik.”

“Haha, benar juga.” Paha Sehun ditepuknya lembut, sekali. “Kalau begitu, aku tidur, tidak apa-apa, ya?”

“Tidurlah, Luhan,” balas Sehun. “Oh, kau tidak butuh nina bobo, ‘kan? Kalau ya, maaf aku tidak bisa bantu. Soalnya, suaraku jelek.”

Saat itu juga, tawa Luhan pecah. Untungnya sigap dan sadar lokasi. Telapak membungkam mulut rapat hingga bahana lebur jadi cekikik. Paha sehun jadi sasaran lampias lagi, kali ini ditinju, pelan. Balasan karena sudah membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

Aduh … mengapa Sehun ini lucu sekali? Andaikata pemuda itu adalah adiknya, mungkin kepalanya sudah puas Luhan piting.    

Sementara itu, reaksi kocak Luhan justru melegakan Sehun. Kalimat-kalimat pilihannya dalam merespons kisah pemuda itu ternyata dirasa sudah tepat. Mengakrabkan mereka berdua hingga larut dalam atmosfer kasual. Sehun tak tahan untuk turut tersenyum bersama.   

Pikirnya, interaksi hangat ini merupakan awal mula yang bagus untuk sebuah perjalanan tak terlupakan.

 

 

 

Tidur Luhan yang terlama ialah selepas transit pertama. Mereka berganti pesawat di Guangzhou, masih dengan maskapai yang sama menuju Christchurch.

Kurang lebih 12 jam di udara, dan Luhan pun menahan pening, sisa dari penerbangan sebelumnya. Kerut-kerut yang tercipta di kening tak mungkin Sehun abaikan. Dia menawarkan sebatang cokelat miliknya. Luhan mengucap terima kasih, lalu tanpa sungkan mematahkan setengah bagian.

Mengajak Luhan mengobrol sebentar merupakan cara ampuh yang dipilih Sehun agar rasa tak nyaman yang Luhan alami, teralihkan sementara. Tentunya, dengan topik yang menarik perhatian, seperti tentang destinasi wisata, gawai, perangkat fotografi, hingga aurora.  

Dialog akrab terjalin. Berbalas, bersahutan, sampai Sehun menyadari bahwa dia tak lagi mendapat respons balik. Ternyata, Luhan sudah kembali tertidur. Selimut terpasang serampangan hanya menutupi sebelah sisi. Sukarela, tanpa diminta, Sehun membetulkan letaknya, sempurna membungkus tubuh Luhan hingga bagian dada.

Alunan musik dihantar _earphone_ jadi teman seperjalanan Sehun selanjutnya, selama beberapa jam ke depan. Setengah waktu tempuh terlewati. Sehun yang akhirnya mulai disapa kantuk, merasakan pundak kanan memberat tiba-tiba. Kepala Luhan terjatuh di situ. Rambut bertempiar, hasil dari gerak kepala yang tak bisa diam beradu dengan bantal. Semilir wangi cendana tercium, mungkin dari sampo yang dia pakai.

Telapak tangan Sehun sudah menadah sisi tempurung kepalanya, bermaksud mengembalikan ke lokasi bertumpu semula. Namun, wajah damai dalam lelap jadi perisai penghalang aksi. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia dapat jelas memandang lentik susunan bulu mata. Baru tersadar pula jika Luhan punya segurat bekas luka pada bibir bagian bawah.

Tunggu sebentar. Bibir? Mengapa dia jadi terfokus pada bagian itu?

Nalar mulai terombang-ambing. Ada perang antara logika dan rasa. Sehun sebisa mungkin menjagokan yang pertama. Posisi Luhan yang seperti ini cukup _mengganggunya_ dari segala aspek. Fisik maupun mental. Pegal, juga deg-degan, tapi kasihan. Pokoknya, serbadilematis. Pada akhirnya, semua tetap berujung di rasa tidak tega. Hati terlalu iba mengusik sosok yang sudah jauh lebih dahulu terbuai.

Tangan yang masih menyentuh kepala Luhan, gatal ingin menelusur. Sebelum dilakukan, Sehun melirik sekeliling. Mengecek kondisi penumpang lain di sekitar kursi mereka. Di ruang publik seperti ini, dia tak mau menunjukkan gelagat _peduli_ terlampau demonstratif terhadap sesama pria. Bagaimanapun, citra Luhan harus dijaga. Yang punya orientasi seksual abnormal hanyalah dia. Luhan tak boleh sampai terseret.

Setelah yakin mendapat status ‘aman’, rambut acak-acakan Luhan perlahan ditata. Helai-helai yang tumpah nyaris menghalangi kelopak mata, dirapikan. Tahi lalat samar berhias di atas alis pun tampak. Paras pemuda satu ini masih ingin dipandangnya lama, tapi tidak etis dirasa. Misal Luhan tiba-tiba terjaga, akan canggung nantinya.      

Tatap pun dibuang ke arah jendela. Bayangan Luhan dan dirinya terefleksi pada kaca oval. Cukup diamati dari sini, pikir Sehun. Untuk kali ini saja, tidak masalah bila pundaknya sampai kebas menjaga kepala sang kawan tetap di tempat. Anggaplah balas budi serta jasa.

Ketika gempur kantuk sudah tak lagi bisa diadang, Sehun pun turut terlelap. Kesadaran jauh tenggelam, sangat dalam. Kendali atas tubuh hilang maksimal. Tak lama, kepalanya merebah ke samping, ditopang milik Luhan.  

Hangat menyapa, bagi pemuda yang tertidur di bahu lapang. Sisa aroma cendana, tertinggal lekat pada rambutnya. Raksi yang melenakan olfaktori, membawa tenteram pada pria yang satu lagi. Renyap dalam tidur, dan senyum simpul terselip tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Kedua insan saling berbagi kenyamanan tanpa sengaja, tak direncana.

Detik demi detik terakumulasi menjadi satuan waktu yang lebih besar. Panorama di balik jendela menampilkan layung senja. Rupa langit Selandia Baru. Luhan dan Sehun bersiap disambut oleh _Living Wall_ ikonis kebanggaan Bandara Christchurch. Dinding yang ditumbuhi lebih 2500 tanaman dari 22 varietas berbeda. Penangkal polusi. Pemurni lingkungan. Peneduh syahdu bagi para pelancong yang datang.

Bersihnya udara, pertanda mereka sudah dekat. Lelah mesti ditahan sebentar. Sedikit lagi sampai tujuan. 

 

 

 

**Dunedin, Selandia Baru – Maret, 2017**

Satu jam sebelumnya, pesawat ATR 72 milik maskapai Air New Zealand lepas landas dari Bandara Internasional Christchurch. Penerbangan dari titik transit terakhir tak terasa, tahu-tahu Dunedin sudah tepat berada di bawah kaki.

Instruksi teruntuk para penumpang, mengalun lewat pelantang suara di dalam kabin. Luhan lega begitu melihat daratan, meski sekitarnya telah berubah gulita. Ini perjalanan udara terakhir, setidaknya sampai dua hari ke depan—sebelum penerbangan ke langit Antartika yang dinanti. Roda pesawat menyentuh landasan. Hal yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Luhan berdiri, hendak mengambil ransel dari bagasi kabin, tapi tubuhnya sempoyongan. Sehun refleks mencengkeram lengan. Buru-buru bangkit memberi topangan.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Sirat khawatir tak bisa ditutupi. Nada suaranya cemas.

“Ya,” dijawab pelan dengan mata mengerjap. “Mungkin efek obat tidur.”

“Duduklah. Serahkan padaku,” tawar Sehun, tak pakai pikir lama.

Tidak ada perlawanan seperti biasa. Luhan menurut saja. Kesimpulan Sehun, pemuda itu sudah terlalu letih. Energi terkuras, nyaris habis. Ketahanan fisik melampaui ambang batas. Dalam keadaan demikian, kesan tangguh raib berganti rapuh.

“ _Thank you, Sehun._ ” Terdengar lirih dilafalkan, tapi Sehun dapat dengan baik menangkap. Sang penerima ucapan terima kasih, mengulum senyum tanpa Luhan tahu. Diam-diam senang, merasa dirinya punya daya guna. 

Langkah-langkah menuju pintu kedatangan, penuh antisipasi—terutama untuk Sehun. Sejak turun pesawat, mengantre ambil koper, hingga detik ini, tangannya siaga. Mengepal, terbuka, beberapa kali, sambil tak henti menoleh. Ragu bertindak. Luhan masih kelihatan capai, jalan agak diseret. Takut terjadi apa-apa, ingin Sehun menggaet lengannya, namun tak yakin Luhan bakal suka. Apalagi di hadapan banyak pasang mata.

Dia pun terpikirkan satu, dua tanya. Apakah Luhan selalu mengalami hal seperti ini tiap bepergian jauh? Adakah seseorang yang  membantunya di kala butuh? Meskipun tahu itu ranah pribadi Luhan, bersimpati tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Untung saja yang dikhawatirkan Sehun tidak terjadi. Luhan, dirinya—beserta seluruh barang bawaan— _selamat_ sampai bokong mendarat manis di jok belakang taksi.

“ _St. Clair Esplanade. The fastest route, please,_ ” pinta Luhan, tampak sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu kasur. Sejujurnya, Sehun pun sama.

“ _Hotel?_ ” Sang sopir bertanya, memohon konfirmasi tujuan.

“ _Yes._ ”

Mobil melaju selama 20 menit. Lanskap garis pantai tersaji di sisi jendela. Pukul 9:01 PM, kaki mereka berpijak juga di teras hotel. Menghampiri meja resepsionis, Luhan menyebut nama. Setelah salam dan sapa diterima dari staf GRO, dia mendapat kartu akses, tak ketinggalan bala bantuan dari porter untuk koper-koper mereka.

Tiba di kamar pesanan, sepatu cepat-cepat ditanggalkan. Begitu melihat tempat tidur, Luhan girang. Spontan tubuh dibantingkan ke permukaan.

“Aaaah, kasur! Akhirnya!” Tangan meraih bantal kecil bersarung cokelat keemasan, lantas dilempar-tangkap ke udara.

Sehun betah berdiri di samping pintu, masih memanggul ransel. Lelah, sudah pasti, tapi menginspeksi kamar juga penting, apalagi semewah ini.

Fasilitas dapur, sudah termasuk kulkas, pemanggang roti, dan _microwave._ Konter dilengkapi bak cuci. Meja makan mungil dari kayu dengan dua buah kursi bersemuka. Pada dinding, LCD terpasang. Satu set sofa terletak di samping tempat tidur, menghadap tingkap gelangsar besar dihalang tirai—akses menuju balkon. 

Laut. Debur ombak dapat terdengar sampai ke kamar ini, seolah menembus partisi.

“Sehun! Sedang apa di sana? Letakkan barang-barangmu dan istirahatlah. Sini!”

Benar. Sudah cukup dia terpukau untuk hari ini. Melahap pesona Dunedin, masih bisa dilanjut besok dan beberapa hari setelahnya. Termasuk memikirkan utang. Kini giliran raga butuh dimanjakan.

Sehun mengikuti aksi Luhan. Menghunjam badan, lantam, tepat di sebelah sang kawan. Mungkin, desain tempat tidur ergonomis serta kualitas bahan kasur terbaik, membuat punggung yang linu serasa dipijat.

“Ya, ampun … kenapa kasur ini nyaman sekali.” Erang puas sengaja dilepas. Kalau berpikir kotor, kedengarannya seperti reaksi tengah menikmati sanggama.

“Hei, tolong jangan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.”

“Memangnya kenapa? Dinding kamar ini harusnya kedap suara, ‘kan?” Kembali Sehun bereaksi sama, benar-benar tak peduli. Di sini bagai surga, dan dia ingin melampiaskan rasa apa adanya.

“Sehun! Kau sudah gila, ya? Bisa diam tidak, sih?” Luhan impuls menimpuk dengan bantal, sambil menderai tawa. Sang korban pura-pura meringis, bersandiwara, padahal tidak apa-apa.

Dua tubuh terbujur menelentang, menyalurkan sisa energi melalui canda. Gelegak tawa masih bisa meluncur, bersahutan, sebelum raga masuk mode istirahat total. Malam pertama di Dunedin menyisihkan lelah, tapi dianggap wajar dan pantas. Semua ini layak dirasa dan dinanti.

Demi langit Antarktika. Demi aurora.

… dan mungkin juga demi beberapa keping kenangan.

 

 

 

**To be continued**

 

 


	3. Toru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya mengubah rate fanfiksi menjadi Mature karena terdapat penggambaran pengonsumsian minuman keras.

Tidak ada yang lebih menggoda selain perkawinan aroma kopi dan laut. Aroma yang membawa nyawa kembali. Menebalkan kesadaran di terangnya hari, setelah sebelumnya dijentik oleh bunyi derak yang sampai ke telinga.

Sehun ragu sekarang masih pagi karena dia merasa terlelap cukup lama. Rekannya sudah tidak tampak di samping. Tirai terbuka sebagian. Pintu geser membentuk celah sempit menuju balkon. Tahulah dia bagaimana paduan kedua aroma itu bisa berputar-putar mengisi ruang kamar. Angin membawanya masuk.

Semalam, mungkin dia salah posisi tidur. Sendi-sendi seakan disintegrasi. Rambut, wajah, kaus, tak luput dari kusut, tetapi memaksa bangun juga tanpa acuh. Langkah-langkahnya terseok, khas orang yang masih dihinggapi kantuk. Celah pintu diperlebar dengan sekali geser, mengejutkan seseorang yang hampir menyeruput kopi. Tepian cangkir tak jadi menyentuh bibirnya. Cairan pekat pembangkit energi itu gagal masuk kerongkongan.

“Sudah bangun, ya,” sapa perdana Luhan di hari baru. “Bagaimana tidurmu?”

Mata Sehun menyipit menyaring cahaya, beradaptasi dengan kuatnya presensi matahari. “Entahlah,” kepala digaruk berulang sembari menata ekspresi, “rasanya campur aduk.”

Luhan terkekeh mengamati pemuda yang kesadarannya masih terbagi di dua alam. “Kopi?” tawarnya. “Ada di konter kalau mau … oh, dan roti bakar.”

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, tetapi menyimpannya sebagai saran yang akan diambil nanti. Dia bersandar pada tembok penyangga kosen pintu. Tangan yang sedari tadi sibuk membenahi rambut, kini mengusap-usap lengan. Merinding, bulu romanya berdiri dielus angin dari laut.

“Kau selalu bangun awal?” tanya Sehun.

“Tidak juga. Hanya kau yang bangun lebih siang, dan aku menunggumu,” bunyi seruput jadi spasi, Luhan meneruskan tegukan yang tertunda.  “Kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa?”

Mengetahui waktu ialah ritual pertama pasca membuka mata. Sebuah kebiasaan umum yang entah mengapa terlupakan oleh Sehun. Kepalanya melongok  masuk demi memastikan petunjuk jam di dinding kamar.

“Sebelas kurang lima,” Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, untuk Sehun tentu saja. Pemuda itu pun otomatis mengubah arah toleh.

“Oh,” tanggapnya datar. Dua sekon berlalu, dia menjengit. “Eh? Apakah itu berarti sudah lewat waktu sarapan?”  

Kedik bahu serta mesam-mesem yang ditunjukkan Luhan sudah jelas mengandung arti. Sehun menemukan konklusi cepat. Mereka ketinggalan sarapan gara-gara dirinya bangun terlalu siang. Roti bakar di atas konter, pastinya Luhan pesan sebagai pengganjal.

Air muka yang mulai tertata, balik ke mode awal. Kusut. Kosong. Sehun terbengong, menyadari dia lagi-lagi membuat kekeliruan laku di hadapan Luhan. Rasa sesal dan malu sepertinya tak mau jauh-jauh meninggalkannya. Akankah Luhan menganggapnya bocah sial? Sudah _dipungut_ , diberi banyak rezeki, tetapi tak pernah mendatangkan keuntungan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berjongkok di tempat. Rambut diacak-acak, lantas melepaskan geram agak teredam dari mulutnya. “Argh, kenapa aku selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuatmu repot?” gerutu pemuda itu. Luhan mendengar, tetapi memilih diam. Reaksi Sehun dianggapnya teatris. Berlebihan dan kocak di saat yang bersamaan.  Dia ingin menontonnya hingga selesai. 

“Seharusnya kau membangunkanku juga,” masih melancarkan keluh pelan, Sehun pasang wajah memelas.

“Tidak tega. Kau tidur seperti bayi,” ujar Luhan enteng, seperti tidak menaruh serius pada apa yang telah dia perbuat. Namun, tidak sepatutnya pula Sehun berterima kasih untuk pilihan itu, karena ujung-ujungnya merugikan sang kawan.

Lama-lama, Luhan tidak tak sanggup hati menyaksikan Sehun didera rasa bersalah berkepanjangan. Situasi harus dibuat kembali normal. Masih banyak agenda yang harus mereka jalani.

“Sudah, sudah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Lebih baik kau mandi. Sekalian saja kita cari makan siang di luar. Oke?” Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih meringkuk. “Ayo, bangun,” lengannya ditepuk berkali-kali supaya dia mau bergerak. “Aku akan anggap semuanya selesai kalau kau mentraktirku. Bagaimana?” lanjut Luhan dengan sebuah proposisi.

Oh, ide bagus. Sehun sontak mengangguk dan bangkit melaju ke kamar mandi. Syukurlah Luhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan harga diri.

 

* * *

 

Star Fish Café & Bar di Forbury Road direkomendasikan situs wisata sebagai salah satu tempat makan yang dekat dari hotel. Bukan yang paling dekat, tetapi lumayan mudah dijangkau. Sehun dan Luhan memesan menu yang sama; Risotto. Ketika saling bertanya mengapa memilih masakan tersebut, alasan mereka pun identik.

“Aku rindu nasi.”

Keduanya terpingkal tak karuan lantaran sepemikiran. “Kita benar-benar _Asia_ ,” komentar Luhan seraya menyediakan telapak tangan ke hadapan Sehun. Pemuda itu menangkap inisiasi salam _high-five_ darinya yang langsung antusias disambut. 

Selepas makan siang, perburuan tahap satu pun dimulai. Ransel gembung mereka mengangkut peralatan fotografi yang haus menangkap imaji. Aurora merupakan menu utama. Hari ini bisa dibilang makanan pembuka. Skedul sebelum terbang besok malam ialah wisata dalam kota.

Suhu Dunedin siang hari itu tidak bisa lebih tinggi lagi dari 15 derajat Celsius. Terbilang cukup normal di bulan transisi menjelang puncak musim gugur. Suhu yang masih mampu ditoleransi oleh mereka, pemukim zona subtropik.

Atraksi pemanis mata yang paling tak susah dicari ialah lukisan seni di tembok sepanjang jalan kota. Sehun mengunduh peta lokasi tiap lukisan, sementara Luhan mengurus penyewaan sepeda. Mungkin akan melelahkan, belum lagi dingin, tetapi bersepeda dinilai paling pas jika tujuannya memotret atau mengambil video. Mereka bisa berhenti kapan pun, di mana pun apabila menemukan lanskap atau momentum yang layak diabadikan.

Pertunjukan musik jalanan sesekali mendistraksi seperti koma sebelum mengambil rute berikutnya. Adapun museum serta galeri seni tak luput dari tangkapan. Dunedin dipenuhi bangunan tua, kental akan warisan Skotlandia dan Maori. Jalan sedikit saja, mereka selalu menemukan spot bagus yang menjerat.

Menjelang sore, Luhan memberi kode kepada Sehun supaya menepi saat memasuki Bond Street. Posisi mereka begitu dekat dengan lukisan dinding mural penuh warna bernuansa ceria. Lukisan anak laki-laki yang terkejut mendapat kecupan di pipi dari teman perempuannya, buah karya seniman Polandia, Natalia Rak—nama yang Sehun baca pada peta unduhan.

“Sepertinya aku harus ganti baterai,” kata Luhan. “Baterai kameraku cepat terkuras karena lebih sering dipakai merekam. Tunggu sebentar, ya.”

Isi ransel mulai diobok ketika Luhan berjongkok, mencari baterai cadangan di saku sisi tas kamera. Sehun tak kehabisan akal mencari objek bagus. Menurutnya Luhan cukup mumpuni. Padahal hanya mengganti baterai, tetapi gesturnya terlihat keren, persis model.

Dia memotretnya diam-diam. Tiga kali jepretan diambil, lalu pemuda itu memutar bodi lensa. Figur Luhan dimagnifikasi pada bagian wajah tertunduk. Sehun menikmati sekali memperhatikan bulu mata yang naik-turun di tiap terciptanya kedipan.

Dan selanjutnya detail wajah Luhan—terutama mata—menghajar layar pratinjau kameranya. Dia mendongak tanpa Sehun prediksi. Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu ketahuan ketika sedang curi-curi. 

“Hei, kau memotretku?” nada tanya Luhan terdengar seperti protes.

Kali ini Sehun tak berniat mungkir. “Kelihatannya?” balas Sehun cuek tanpa menghentikan menekan tombol rana.

“Hei!” Luhan mendekat, mencoba mengambil alih kamera penangkap citranya. Tentu saja Sehun menghindari. Sang pemuda Tiongkok berdecak gara-gara kawannya tak mau mengalah.

“Daripada begitu, kenapa, sih, tidak foto sama-sama saja? Kita belum punya foto berdua semenjak datang kemari.”

Sehun pun berhenti, serasa dilempar kerikil. Saran maupun tawaran Luhan selalu logis dan masuk akal. Berhasil membuat Sehun sadar bahwa dia miskin inisiatif. Luhan menuntunnya terus dalam melakukan ini dan itu.

“Kita foto dengan latar lukisan ini saja. Ambil tripodmu,” suara Luhan tak memancar titah, tetapi Sehun tunduk dan manut saja.   

Jarak serta komposisi diatur Sehun agar bagian lukisan dapat terambil seutuhnya tanpa membuat figur mereka berdua tampak terlalu jauh. Luhan yang sudah siaga di posisi sambil melatih pose, membuatnya terkekeh. Kamera dikoneksikan pada aplikasi ponsel, Sehun tinggal menekan tombol rana dari jauh.

Pose pertama berakhir kaku. Sehun terlampau berjarak, tidak berani menghilangkan spasi di antara tubuh. Takut disangka sok akrab apabila melakukan kontak fisik, seperti main rangkul atau gandeng tangan. Terlalu _gay_ menurutnya. Ya, dia memang salah satu dan sesungguhnya merasa tidak masalah, tetapi untuk Luhan bisa lain cerita.

Namun, si pria berambut cokelat yang tidak tahu menahu tentang orientasinya memang buta situasi. Hasil foto kurang bagus. Luhan tidak puas. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, dia menghapus spasi tersebut dengan merangkul pundaknya. Sehun sempat menjengit kaget, tetapi ajian andalan dikeluarkan tak kalah cepat; muka datar.

Tentu saja hatinya tidak mampu melakukan hal yang sama.

“Jangan jauh-jauh. Kita kelihatan seperti tidak akrab.”

Kata ‘akrab’ dari bibir Luhan memancing Sehun untuk mengonfirmasi sesuatu sebelum bertindak. “Kau menganggapku teman akrab?”

Yang ditanya menunjukkan raut sedikit kecewa. “Pertanyaan itu menyakitiku, kau tahu. Aku memilihmu untuk melakukan perjalanan ini bersama, menurutmu karena apa?”

Sebuah tanya retorik menjadi jawaban yang Sehun cari. Afinitas di antara mereka memang terjalin dengan cara yang aneh. Keduanya pun merasakan dan mengakui bagaimana mereka seperti telah mengenal sejak lama bahkan pada saat belum bertemu raga.

Kesimpulannya, pertemanan ini tulus. Apa lagi yang perlu diragukan?

Sehun menggumam ‘maaf’, mencoba lebih santai dalam berinteraksi ke depan—selayaknya seorang teman.

Kesan dekat dan hangat terpancar di jepretan-jepretan berikutnya. Luhan tidak canggung, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun menahan diri. Dia bahkan berani mengangkat dagu, mengeluarkan ekspresi menyebalkan yang seolah meremehkan tinggi badan Luhan. Sang videografer membalas dengan pose pura-pura meninju rahang tajamnya. Hasil foto berubah nuansa menjadi kocak. Cekikik mereka bersahutan saat membandingkan tiap gaya, menentukan mana yang paling terlihat bodoh.

“Hei, mau coba pose sedikit absurd, meniru lukisan ini?” tawar Luhan, agak cengengesan.

Sehun memperhatikan kembali dinding latar belakang mereka. Cukup jelas ilustrasi dua dimensi, anak perempuan mengecup pipi teman lelakinya. Pandangan Sehun terfiksasi bergantian pada gambar dan sepasang mata Luhan.

“Kau mau aku memberimu kecupan kejutan?” Sehun bertanya tak yakin. Ragu jika Luhan yang mengedepankan citra _macho_ mau melakukan pose manis macam itu. Terlalu manis hingga terkesan picisan untuk sekelas orang dewasa. Terlebih lagi untuk dilakukan oleh sesama lelaki.

“Pura-pura, tentu saja. Tidak harus sampai kena,” lanjut Luhan lagi. Kebisuan Sehun yang cukup lama, dikiranya sebagai sinyal keberatan. “Oh, kalau tidak suka idenya, tidak perlu kita lakukan. Santai saja.”

“Bukan itu. Aku, sih, tidak masalah,” sahutnya, “tapi, kau sendiri, tidak apa-apa melakukannya dengan … laki-laki?”

Sehun mengutarakan yang dipendam sedari tadi. Kalau mau jujur, berpose mesra dengan orang semenarik Luhan merupakan hal menguntungkan baginya. Namun, dia bukanlah oportunis tak tahu adat yang seenaknya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Tanpa disangka, Luhan tertawa.

“Kau tahu, aku dan sepupuku, namanya Yixing, kadang-kadang mencoba bermacam pose aneh bila kami wisata bersama,” Luhan bercerita pengalamannya disertai cengar-cengir jail. “Pernah sewaktu di Amsterdam, kami iseng berpelukan erat di kanal Prinsengracht, seperti sepasang kekasih, dan kau tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya?” Terhadap tanya Luhan, Sehun tidak memberi respons angguk maupun geleng karena dia tahu bahwa tanya itu hanyalah koma.

“Dua orang penduduk lokal menghampiri dan memberi kami bunga. Saat itu kami benar-benar tidak paham apa maksudnya, sampai akhirnya tersadar bahwa kami sedang ada di kota pertama yang mengesahkan pernikahan sejenis. Mereka mengira aku dan Yixing adalah pasangan betulan. Pengantin baru!” Luhan menyambung dengan tawa menggelegak. “Konyol sekali, ‘kan. Sampai sekarang pun kami tidak bisa berhenti tertawa bila mengingatnya.”

Sehun terpaksa ikut terbahak pada kisah sang kawan. Getir. Mencoba lebur dengan berpura-pura. Luhan mengategorikannya sebagai cerita lucu, sedangkan Sehun tidak. Di sana ada bagian jati dirinya yang tersebut dan dijadikan lelucon.

Pemuda itu menelan semuanya. Ketidaktahuan Luhan dijadikan alasan kuat untuk menoleransi. Toh, mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu. Sehun pun tidak membuka kisahnya utuh secara eksplisit. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan di sini apabila dirinya merasa tersinggung.

Isi kepala Sehun diputar balik ke titik awal. Inti dari cerita Luhan ialah dia tidak keberatan berpose mesra dengan laki-laki (dengan tujuan berguyon). Cukup, sampai situ saja. Tak perlu hatinya ikut bermain terlampau jauh.

Namun, tercetus sepercik keinginan untuk tidak menaruh respek sepenuhnya. Dia akan membuangnya sedikit. Anggap saja hukuman kecil untuk Luhan karena sudah _tak sopan_. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang semula tak berniat diambil, disisihkan dalam kuantitas minim. Luhan akan _merasakan_ pose yang dia mau.   

Tangan Sehun meraih pangkal bahu Luhan. Rangkulan belum lepas, satu tangan lagi datang melengkapi sebagai kungkungan di lehernya. Tubuh yang lebih pendek ditarik masuk hingga ujung pundaknya bertemu dada bidang sang pemuda berambut sewarna ebonit. Jengit di bahu Luhan merupakan tanda bahwa dia kaget dengan insiasi tak terprediksi yang datang tanpa aba-aba.

“Seperti ini?” tanya Sehun lewat tona rendah suara.

Kala bertemu pandang, jarak dekat membuat mereka mampu menjaring detail wajah masing-masing. Sehun sudah mendapatkannya saat memperhatikan Luhan tidur di pesawat. Bagi Luhan, ini yang pertama.

Bagaimana dia menangkap lapis demi lapis lingkar iris Sehun berdaya sedot layaknya pusaran, jernih tetapi menenggelamkan. Bagaimana dia menemukan bintik kecokelatan di bawah mata, tipis seperti noda _praline_ karamel tertinggal yang susah dihapus. Bagaimana dia mendapati tahi lalat di pipi tersusun bagaikan titik bintang penghubung konstelasi.

Dan satu gurat parut bekas luka, sesuatu yang juga dimilikinya meskipun di lain posisi.  

Luhan hanya mampu bertahan sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuang tatapan ke tanah. Jangan tanya alasan, dia pun tidak mengerti, bingung terhadap reaksi sendiri. Ada aura yang berbeda dari Sehun, tak terdefinisi dan sulit dipastikan. Pose main-main ini entah mengapa jadi terasa tidak lucu lagi. Dia menyesal telah melempar ide absurd—yang sekarang benar-benar terasa absurd secara harfiah. Ujungnya, Luhan hanya ber- _haha-hihi_ tidak jelas menjawab tanya Sehun.

“Tekan tombol rananya, Luhan. Kau yang memegang ponsel,” perintah pelan itu dialunkan dekat cuping telinga.

“Oh, I-iya,” lagi-lagi, Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya refleks tergagap dalam menanggapi.

Waktu tembak diatur 10 detik, tetapi sungguh, terasa lama sekali bagi Luhan. Gulir masa seolah melambat. Setiap gerak kecil dapat dirasa peka. Dia bisa merasakan bibir Sehun mengerucut. Dia bisa merasakan bagian itu mendekat. Dia bisa merasakan embus napas di pipi. Luhan tahu sepasang daging empuk itu tidak akan berkontak dengan pipinya, tetapi tetap saja muncul letup yang tidak mau dan bisa lenyap. Sesuatu yang asing, tak dapat dimungkiri.  

Ini tidak benar … dan dia _takut_.

Sepuluh detik yang menyamar seabad lewat sudah. Kamera diatur melepaskan banyak tembakan dalam sekali jepret. Luhan buru-buru membebaskan diri dari kurung kecanggungan. Dia berlari mengecek gambar tangkapan di layar pratinjau. Ibu jari teracung ke arah Sehun, kode bahwa hasilnya sesuai harapan. Perangkat pun langsung dibereskan saat itu juga. 

Sesungguhnya, _ketakutan_ itu berbalas, bukan milik Luhan seorang.

Sehun menyungging senyum, entah untuk alasan apa. Niatnya barusan—berinteraksi layaknya teman—buyar setelah baru beberapa menit dipraktikkan. Meskipun sengaja mengeluarkan maksud nakal demi balas dendam, hati Sehun _dag-dig-dug_ jadinya. Alunan degupnya berantakan, seperti genderang yang dipukul sembarangan tanpa peduli tempo.

Saat dia berusaha berpijak di tepian kewarasan, Luhan malah memancingnya terjun ke jurang kegilaan.

Kesalahannya, dia telah sukarela untuk jatuh.

Hanya ada dua opsi membuntuti, bangkit mengangkat diri atau tetap berada di dasar. Untuk saat ini, dia tak mampu memilih karena belum melihat masa depan pada keduanya.

 

* * *

 

Bunyi brutal pengering rambut datang dari sela pintu kamar mandi yang tak tertutup rapat. Luhan sudah dalam posisi siap tidur ketika Sehun baru selesai membersihkan diri setelah seharian mengeksplorasi sebagian Dunedin. Dia letih, tetapi susah tidur nyenyak jika masih mendapati tanda-tanda kehidupan. Nyala lampu dan bunyi-bunyian adalah contohnya.

“Sehun, kau masih lama?” tanya Luhan, terselip maksud ‘cepatlah selesaikan, aku mau tidur!’. 

“Sebentar lagi.”

Jawaban Sehun kontra dengan kenyataan. Kelopak mata Luhan tidak betah terbuka lebih lama. Sudah terlalu teler. Luhan pun memilih segera tidur dengan kondisi apa adanya. Selimut ditarik sampai kepala. Cahaya dilarang keras masuk meski seberkas.

“Kalau sudah selesai, matikan lampu kamar, ya!” teriaknya dari balik balutan material poliester. Sahutan ‘oke’ terdengar dan setelahnya, roh Luhan cepat berpindah zona, jalan-jalan ke alam mimpi.

Hanya butuh lima menit untuk Sehun memenuhi janji. Lampu kamar dipadamkan begitu mendapati rekan seperjalanannya sudah bertransformasi dalam bentuk gundukan. Dia menyusul Luhan, menempati sisi kasur yang berbeda, tetapi tidak langsung terlelap. Ponsel dicek terlebih dahulu. Sebagian foto yang menjadi favoritnya telah ditransfer ke memori gawai. Tampaknya Luhan serius sewaktu memberi nilai ‘oke’ pada foto kontroversial mereka. Pose yang ditiru memang nyaris identik dengan lukisan.

Gundukan di sebelahnya bergerak. Sepertinya Luhan ganti posisi. Sehun menoleh ke samping. Tangan mencengkeram ujung selimut, menahan hasrat yang pada akhirnya tak mampu dikekang lagi. Dia tergoda mengintip ke dalam.

Pupil Sehun beradaptasi pada kondisi gelap, dan siluet Luhan yang terpejam menghadapnya makin jelas tertangkap. Memandang pemuda itu jadi kegiatan Sehun selama 10 menit, tanpa putus.

Pada saat seperti ini Sehun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa dua hal kontradiktif terjebak di satu muara. Dekat sekaligus jauh. Salah tetapi terasa benar.

Satu muara yang namanya tak berani dia sebut sembarangan. Butuh nyali serta banyak pertimbangan.

Pandangan Sehun berpaling, kembali ke layar ponsel. Peramban menampilkan informasi lukisan yang menjadi latar belakang foto berdua. Napas Sehun menghela berat selepas membaca judul karya. Nama muara yang dia maksud mungkin saja ada di situ.

 

_Love is in the Air_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Terkonfirmasi, Sehun dan Luhan akan terbang bersama 128 penumpang lain malam itu. Tidak semuanya adalah fotografer maupun pemburu aurora, sebagian hanyalah penikmat yang mengandalkan kamera saku atau bahkan ponsel untuk pengabadian. Satu jam sebelum _boarding_ , Sehun mendapat beberapa kenalan baru sesama penggemar aurora dari Australia, Afrika Selatan, dan Spanyol. Relasi yang lebih luas terjalin dengan saling interaksi dan bertukar alamat surel. Tentu saja Luhan pun tak ketinggalan dikenalkan pada mereka.

Enam puluh menit terus terkikis bagaikan pia bundar yang dibagi per sudut sepuluh derajat. Namun, kue itu rasanya tak habis-habis dimakan. Einstein memang benar, waktu akan terasa lama apabila kita melakukan hal membosankan seperti menunggu. Ketika topik habis, yang tersisa hanyalah antisipasi terhadap hal yang tak kunjung datang.

Sehun merasa benar-benar _kurang kerjaan_. Pemutar musiknya sudah mengulang album yang sama dua kali. Menoleh ke bangku sebelah, ada sosok Luhan yang seakan terbenam di balik jaket parka musim dingin. Figurnya mungil, sedangkan baju hangatnya terlampau tebal. Sehun meremas-remas ornamen bulu lembut di bagian sisi terluar tudungnya. Aksi jail muncul lantaran gemas. 

Merasakan sentuhan, Luhan menengok. “Kau sedang apa?”

“Tidak ada,” Sehun cengengesan, “hanya … jaket ini membuatmu terlihat lucu ….”

Luhan tidak pernah bersahabat dengan kata ‘manis’. Adjektiva ‘lucu’ bukan sesuatu yang juga dibencinya, hanya terasa aneh, terlebih diucapkan Sehun. Dia bingung, apakah harus meloloskan kata tersebut sebagai pujian atau tidak.

“… seperti anak serigala,” sambung Sehun.

 “Anak?” intonasi Luhan spontan meninggi. “Kenapa harus ‘anak’? Kenapa bukan serigala jantan alfa?”

“Serigala alfa terlalu teritorial. Galak, susah didekati. Kau tidak seperti itu.” Sebelum Luhan salah tangkap terhadap pernyataannya, Sehun buru-buru menambahkan. “Ini bukan soal strata dan dominasi, tapi … kau pasti tahu maksudku, menurutku kau orang yang menyenangkan diajak bermain … begitulah kira-kira.”

Sehun berhati-hati menyampaikan, tidak mau sampai tersandung. Hal itu dapat dirasakan Luhan. Usaha Sehun untuk tetap berkesan baik membuatnya terkikik. 

“Bisa saja kau ini.” Telapak tangan Luhan menepuk dagu runcing sang pemuda dua kali sembari berseloroh. “Adik kecil yang bongsor. Kau makan apa, sih?”

Sehun menurunkan tangannya pelan. Luhan malah tertawa, dikiranya pemuda itu hanya tak berkenan diperlakukan layaknya bocah—sama seperti dirinya tidak suka dikaitkan terus-menerus dengan hal-hal feminin.  

Reaksi Sehun bertabir, yang dia rasa lebih dari yang disangka. Ada hangat yang melenakan dari sentuhan Luhan. Sehun takut teradiksi, menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang bukan milik, bisa-bisa merepotkan hatinya.

Partisi hati kukuh dibangun, tetapi adakalanya jebol juga. Lubang menganga masih bisa ditambal, asal jangan sampai hancur seluruhnya, karena jika sudah menjadi puing, siapa yang mau memungut?

Selagi logika Sehun mencoba merangkak naik, kebekuan waktu pun mencair. Antisipasi mengemuka ketika nomor penerbangan mereka dilantangkan. Tepukan dari Luhan pertanda Sehun harus menyudahi diskusi kalbu. 

“Ayo, Australis menunggu,” ucap Luhan, terdengar bersemangat. 

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, sama-sama tidak sabar.

 

* * *

 

Pesawat lepas landas tepat pukul sembilan malam. Seperti yang telah disosialisasikan dalam advertensi, hanya dua baris pertama di samping jendela yang terisi. Luhan dan Sehun pastinya bersebelahan, dengan Luhan di sisi jendela dan Sehun di bagian gang.

Ketinggian yang dituju di fase pertama telah didapat. Kesunyian kabin mulai pecah oleh bunyi aktivitas pengaturan perangkat dokumentasi.

Tutorial memotret aurora oleh salah seorang fotografer profesional, berlangsung selama penerbangan. Sehun bisa dikategorikan yang tidak termasuk memerlukan ilmunya. Dia bukan profesional, tetapi bukan pula amatir. Menembak objek tersebut, baginya bukan perdana.

Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, celingak-celinguk mencari spot untuk meletakkan tripod. Berniat mengambil video untuk selang waktu, posisi kameranya haruslah stabil dari awal hingga akhir perekaman, dan dia menemukan ada sisi jendela tanpa kursi.

“Aku mau pasang kamera di sana,” ucap Luhan pada Sehun yang mendongak menatapnya. “Kau bisa tempati kursiku dulu kalau mau.”

Pemuda itu langsung melewati Sehun tanpa menunggu respons. Yang ditinggal melongo sesaat. Di sebelah ada kursi panas kosong. Si empunya berkata bahwa pantatnya boleh pindah ke sana.  Sehun tertarik.  Sangat tertarik. Namun, dia menahan diri, setidaknya sampai cahaya yang dinanti menampakkan berkas. 

Sehun menjenjangkan leher, menyaksikan Luhan telah siaga dengan kamera yang terpasang kukuh di tripod menghadap jendela. Pandangan Sehun tertangkap oleh Luhan yang kebetulan sedang memalingkan muka ke arahnya. Dia melempar senyum, dan Sehun membalas.

Suara di pelantang kabin memberitahukan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan kontak dengan objek primadona dari wisata ini.

Lampu dipadamkan. Kabin menggelap.

Ini saatnya.

Seluruh penumpang mematri tatap ke jendela. Vista yang terlihat di jam-jam pertama hanyalah sesuatu seperti awan tebal. Decak keluh tercetus dari beberapa mulut yang kecewa. Ekspektasi meleset dari bayangan. Luhan bahkan nyaris menonaktifkan kamera.

Lama-kelamaan, dalam tiap hitungan jam yang bertambah, cerlang menyerang, menginvasi, semakin terang hingga membanjiri dalam kabin melalui kaca jendela. Aurora Australis pada saat itu berwarna hijau pupus mendekati abu-abu apabila disaksikan dengan mata telanjang. Namun, kamera yang lebih sensitif menangkap hijau cerah. Keluh berganti menjadi puja-puji takjub.

Luhan mulai merekam dengan pengaturan waktu lima jam. Tombol rana ditekan, setelahnya dia membiarkan alat itu bekerja sendiri dan kembali ke tempat duduk.

Selusin foto didapat Sehun—yang sudah menempati kursi Luhan—dalam waktu singkat sejak liukan tirai cahaya aurora mulai menampar pandangannya. Kehadiran kembali Luhan membuat dia beringsut, hendak mempersilakan pemilik asal untuk duduk lagi di tempat yang seharusnya.

“Tetap di sana,” Luhan menekan bahu Sehun, menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

“Tapi, ini kursimu.”

“Kau masih memegang kamera. Belum selesai memotret, ‘kan?”  

Sehun dengan jujurnya mengangguk.

“Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan pindah kalau kau sudah selesai.”

Cahaya redup ala kadarnya yang terpancar dari layar pratinjau kamera Sehun, menerangi senyumnya. Sebuah tanda syukur. Sirat senang dan bahagia diperlihatkan karena merasa diperlakukan baik, juga istimewa. Senyum itu, Luhan harus akui, begitu manis dipandang mata. Murni seperti milik anak-anak. Ketika Sehun sudah kembali berkutat dengan tembakannya, Luhan tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

_Kenapa aku ikut senang ketika dia merasa senang?_

Dipikir Luhan, rasa itu tak wajar. Namun, sukacita adalah sesuatu yang bisa menular. Ketika seseorang membagi kebaikan, timbal balik rasa dari si penerima akan sampai ke hati pemberi. Dia berujung menganggap hal tersebut lazim.

Tiba-tiba, kamera tersodor ke arah pangkuannya. “Mau lihat?” tanya Sehun.

Angguk diberi Luhan. Kedua tangannya menopang kamera tersebut. Jari Sehun beraksi sebagai kursor di layar sentuh, menunjuk serta memperbesar bagian foto yang dianggap esensial.

"Oh, aku suka yang ini," Luhan menyela saat telunjuk Sehun masih menggeser gambar. "Warna hijau lebih gelap, tapi kontrasnya pas. Di ISO 800, ya?"

Sehun tak langsung merespons, malah sibuk memperhatikan netra menawan serupa obsidian yang tersinari minimnya cahaya.

"Kau punya mata yang bagus," Sehun refleks menggigit bibir bawah, terkejut sendiri karena bisa-bisanya pujian itu termuntahkan tanpa dipikir. "Maksudku, tebakanmu soal ISO benar, matamu sangat jeli, dan foto ini ... merupakan favoritku juga."

"Nanti aku minta, ya. Awas kalau tidak dikasih." Ancaman canda Luhan terlontar dibarengi kekeh.

Napas lega Sehun dibuang lewat tawa canggung. Lega karena Luhan tidak peka dengan situasi yang barusan terjadi.

Celetuk terdengar dari penumpang lain, “tutup kepala dengan jaket. Itu menghalangi cahaya reflektif dari dalam pesawat. Warna aslinya akan lebih kelihatan.” Pesan tersebut berantai sampai ke tiap kursi.

Kedua pemuda saling pandang—sinyal penasaran—tetapi Luhan yang lebih dahulu berinisiatif melepas jaketnya. Tubuh merangsek mendekati jendela, mengakibatkan Sehun terimpit.

“ _Let’s find out_ ,” ucap Luhan, antusias. 

Distansi di antara mereka benar-benar habis, kemudian, Sehun merasakan gelap. Lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Tak ada sisa cahaya kecuali dari balik jendela.

Luhan merentangkan jaket, menaungi dan membungkus kepala mereka dengan itu.

Dua kepala berbagi ruang di satu bingkai oval sempit, tersembunyi rapat di bawah material hangat. Menghadap ke luar jendela dalam kegelapan mutlak, mereka tak lagi melihat abu-abu.

“ _Wow, it’s true,_ ” Sehun menggumam takjub.    

Rona hijau maya-maya terjerat mata telanjang, selayaknya kibaran panji yang tak putus. Gemulai menari di angkasa malam jernih tanpa mega. Hanya gemintang sebagai pengiring. Aurora Australis seolah mengukuhkan diri; dia tak kalah cantik dari _saudaranya_ di belahan dunia yang bertolak.

Sisi kepala mereka bergesekan, lembutnya masing-masing rambut terasa. Bahkan daun telinga beberapa kali saling menyapu. Bagi Sehun, dia tidak tahu persis mana yang lebih memicu debar. Pesona indah di luar sana ataukah di sampingnya.

Fokus Sehun berkhianat. Australis bukan lagi sumber atensi. Objek fiksasi berganti menjadi Luhan. Tatapan intens tersebut menarik  firasat. Luhan merasakan dirinya sedang dilucuti oleh sepasang mata.

Menoleh tiba-tiba, Luhan bertanya, “ada sesuatu di wajahku?”

Dia tidak siap dengan risiko. Wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Puncak hidungnya nyaris bertubrukan dengan milik Sehun yang lebih tinggi. Keduanya terkejut dan otomatis menciptakan spasi yang dianggap wajar. Mengubah atmosfer ke titik normal, berikutnya menjadi lomba di antara mereka.

Sehun memenangkannya dengan topik yang tepat.

“Sori. Aku cuma ingin bilang terima kasih … untuk kesempatan ini.” Senyum tulus dia sunggingkan tanpa ragu. “Di antara banyak orang, kau memilihku, dan kenangan berharga ini takkan kulupakan seumur hidup.”

Tertegun sejenak, Luhan pun membalas, “sama-sama.” Sebentuk sabit ikut terulas di bibirnya. “Terima kasih juga karena langsung menyambut tawaran waktu itu. Mendadak berwisata denganku pasti membikin kau repot, ya.”

Tentunya itu benar, tetapi Sehun menggeleng, karena _repot_ sangat tak seberapa dibandingkan rentetan hal spektakuler yang didapat. Termasuk penemuan gejolak rasa baru di dalamnya.

“ _Actually, I’m glad it’s you,_ ” Luhan menambahkan, “karena ternyata kau orangnya asyik dan aku merasa langsung ‘klik’ begitu saja.”

Pujian itu berefek pada Sehun seperti gundu mesin _pinball_. Terpantul ke sana kemari rasanya tetap sama. Dibenturkan ke segala arah, susah mengelak. Sehun serasa terkunci di awang-awang.

“Umm, Luhan,“ dia pun memberanikan diri mengambil inisiasi, “setelah perjalanan ini berakhir, bolehkah aku mengunjungimu lagi sesekali?”

“Untuk sekarang-sekarang lebih baik tidak usah.”

Langit benar-benar tak berawan. Mungkin karena seluruh awan kini berkumpul di wajah Sehun. Awan mendung kelabu yang bergulung-gulung.

Dia baru saja menerima penolakan.

“O-oh, gitu, ya.“  

‘Prang!’ bisa jadi onomatope tepat untuk niat bulat Sehun. Sudah terbentuk, diutarakan, tetapi langsung terpukul hancur dan berkeping seketika. Atau mungkin, ‘Ckiit! Braakk!’ untuk nyalinya yang pelan-pelan berani maju, tetapi tetap terhantam juga, padahal rem sudah diinjak.  

Malunya bukan main.

“Karena aku yang akan gantian main ke Seoul,” sambung Luhan, menutup maksud sesungguhnya.

Satu kerlip mengintip dari balik awan.

“Yang benar?” tanya Sehun dengan nada sangat tertarik.

“Benar. Kau siap-siap saja direpoti. Makanku banyak, lo.”

Sekarang wajah Sehun selayaknya langit di luar. Berseri bagai bintang-bintang mengerlap. Berpancar bagai aurora tirai melambai. Untungnya ketidakhadiran iluminasi mumpuni mampu menutupi semu-semu yang bertahta di pipi.

Pada akhirnya, perjalanan ini bukan hanya tentang menangkap aurora. Sehun malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak berniat diburu.

Pun begitu, dia masih enggan menyebut namanya.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Delapan jam penerbangan zig-zag di langit Antarktika. Pesawat yang membawa Sehun dan Luhan mendarat pagi hari. Tiba kembali di tempat menginap, mereka langsung menuju restoran hotel dan sarapan seadanya, yang penting perut tidak kosong. Tubuh meronta ingin segera mendarat di peraduan. Luhan bahkan tak mau menyisihkan waktu untuk melenggang ke kamar mandi. Katanya nanti saja. Toh, tidak berkeringat ini. Dia terjun bebas dengan kepala tepat di bantal, setelah itu tak bangun-bangun lagi. Sehun pun hanya sempat membasuh muka sebelum akhirnya menyusul yang lebih tua.

Pukul tiga sore, Sehun meraih kesadaran lebih dahulu. Waktu makan siang sudah berlalu dan dia baru merasakan perutnya keroncongan pasca terbangun. Lapar hanya bisa hilang dengan makan. Namun, melihat Luhan, tampak belum ada tanda-tanda akan terjaga dalam waktu dekat. Dia merasa tidak setia kawan jikalau mendahului.     

Menginspeksi isi kulkas, Sehun menemukan cokelat batang. Manisnya sanggup mengamuflase lapar, tetapi tak lama. Geriak-geriuk muncul lagi ketika dia berbasah-basahan di bawah pancuran. Bunyinya menggema di kamar mandi.

Ini tidak bagus. Menjaga kesetiakawanan memang baik. Akan tetapi, kesehatan prioritas nomor satu. Luhan harus dibangunkan.

Ujung bahu sempit yang muat dalam telapaknya diguncang pelan. “Luhan,” Sehun memanggil pelan, dekat telinga agar yang dibangunkan cepat merasa.

Balasannya hanya erang. Sehun pun mencoba lagi.

“Lu, sudah sore. Mau tidur 24 jam? Ayo, kau harus mandi dan makan.”

Erang lebih panjang. Namun, kali ini diikuti geliat. Sehun tergerak mengambil langkah berani.

“Hei, ayo, bangun.” Tangan mengusap-usap kepala Luhan. Rambut yang tempiar di permukaan bantal disugar pelan-pelan. Aksi itu dihentikan tatkala pemiliknya mulai mengerjapkan mata—yang mana terlihat penuh usaha.  

Kelopak diangkat satu per satu. Pandangan yang mengabur makin jelas. Luhan memaksa bangkit meskipun fragmen nyawanya masih tercecer di mana-mana.

“Jam berapa?” suara paraunya bertanya. Ujung jemari terus menggaruk kulit kepala.

Sehun tak sanggup segera menjawab, yang ada malah berupaya meredam tawa. Luhan saat ini kelihatan berantakan dengan rambut ala Son Goku dalam mode Super Saiyan.

Pertanyaan itu terjawab sendiri saat Luhan melirik jam. Pukul empat. Dia sadar telah tidur terlalu lama.  Tanpa makan hampir tujuh jam dan belum membersihkan diri dari pagi. 

Tungkai digerakkan pelan-pelan hingga telapak kaki menyentuh lantai. Luhan mengumpulkan energi untuk berdiri, terlihat dari tangan yang masih betah menumpu pada kasur.

“Butuh angkutan ke kamar mandi?” tanya Sehun sembari menawarkan punggung bidang untuk dinaiki.

Luhan spontan menyepak pantat pemuda itu pelan. “Minggir kau,” balasnya, lalu harmoni kekeh mereka mengudara di ruangan hingga salah satu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. 

 

* * *

 

Dunedin memiliki banyak tempat pembuatan bir, dan Emerson’s ialah satu yang terbilang populer. Selain bir, tentu saja, layanan tur lokakarya proses di balik layar menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Luhan dan Sehun beruntung masih sempat mengejar sesi terakhir pada pukul enam sore.

Enam puluh menit yang tidak sia-sia, karena mereka bisa menyaksikan langsung keseluruhan proses, mulai dari menengok ruangan penyimpanan _malt_ , tahap fermentasi, pembotolan, dan pastinya mencicipi. Luhan bahkan sudah memilih enam jenis yang akan dia bawa sebagai oleh-oleh.

Emerson’s dilengkapi dengan bar dan restoran yang lumayan luas, jadi mereka merasa tidak perlu berpindah tempat untuk makan malam.

Masih ada satu hari penuh tersisa sebelum jadwal kepulangan. Agenda besok adalah wisata alam. Di sela-sela mengunyah, Sehun dan Luhan berdiskusi di meja mereka, mana destinasi yang harus dicoret dari itinerari karena merasa skedul terlalu padat.

Kegiatan makan, Luhan tutup dengan minum bir yang dikucurkan langsung dari keran. Sehun lain lagi, dia lebih suka mencuci mulutnya dengan _brownie_ cokelat bersalut saus rasberi ditumpuk es krim vanila. Pesanannya jelas menjadi bulan-bulanan sang kawan.    

“Kau sedang berada di tempat pembuatan bir terkenal di negeri ini, dan yang kaupesan adalah _brownie?_ ”

Bola mata Sehun bergulir di balik kelopak. “Memangnya kenapa? Ini ada di daftar menu, artinya bisa dipesan.”

Luhan terbahak, lantas menyodorkan satu gelas bir jenis Lager hitam ke hadapan Sehun. “Hidup harus seimbang. Manis dan pahit.”

Yang lebih muda tidak menolak, malahan dia meneguk cukup banyak. Begitu selesai, mangkuk pencuci mulut pesanannya berganti disodorkan kepada Luhan. “Hidup harus seimbang. Manis dan pahit,” ulangnya, mengikuti kalimat sang pemuda Tiongkok sama persis. “Pahit memang terkesan nekat, tapi manis juga penuh risiko. Seberapa berani kau mengambilnya?”

Tidak urung, Luhan menyendok _brownie_ cokelat tanpa peduli pada jejak Sehun. Bahkan sendok itu tidak berpindah dari bibirnya meskipun yang dikunyah telah lumer dalam mulut. 

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan alienasi. Dalam pandangannya hanya ada dia dan Luhan di ruangan. Cara Luhan menjepit sendok telungkup di antara dua belah bibir dirasa begitu memikat. Imut dan seksi pada saat yang bersamaan. Dia terpana.

Padahal satu gelas belum habis, tetapi sepertinya likuid keruh ini telah berhasil membangun reaksi.  

 

* * *

 

Semu-semu di pipi mereka adalah hasil tamparan angin musim gugur di luar dan tegukan-tegukan bir. Telentang di tempat tidur sekembali dari Emmerson’s, keduanya masih diberkahi lebih dari setengah kesadaran. Terbukti dengan topik obrolan yang tak kunjung habis. Terkadang mengangkat hal serius, tentang sains, atau lontaran omong kosong seperti ‘bagaimana caranya Sailor Mars bertempur dengan menggunakan rok mini dan _stiletto_?’.

“Kadang aku kepikiran, kalau monsternya laki-laki, apa tidak merasa _horny_ di tengah pertarungan, ya.” celetuk Luhan, disambut bahana tawa Sehun yang muntah bagai berondongan peluru.

“Otakmu jalan-jalan ke mana, sih? Cabul sekali!”

“Wajar, ‘kan? Semua laki-laki akan berpikiran begitu. Bagaimana bisa fokus jika disuguhi paha? Kau pun pasti tidak akan tahan.”

Salah. Sebuah generalisasi yang kurang tepat dari Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng sembari menyemat senyum tipis. “Paha atau bagian sensual yang lain pun tidak akan mempan buatku.”

“Ah, yang benar? Kau tidak mungkin sesuci malaikat!”

“Memang tidak, hanya saja … aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan.”

Keceplosan. Efek bir menuntun Sehun untuk membeberkan apa yang selama ini disimpan. Dia tersadar kemudian. Namun, tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu, kali ini dia pasrah membiarkan pernyataan itu terdeklarasi. Tidak mengekangnya dengan tali dan tidak berniat ditarik kembali. 

“Memangnya kau biksu?” Luhan malah terbahak, tanda kurang peka. Dipikirnya Sehun balas bercanda.

Intensitas tawa Luhan menurun pelan-pelan ketika melihat Sehun tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya. Wajahnya serius. Bibir terkunci, tak bersuara, hanya mata yang bicara lewat tatapan dalam hingga gelegak Luhan habis tak bersisa.

Kini, Luhan turut terdiam, seperti ada kompetisi saling membisu di antara berdua. Kedipan-kedipan gugup serta garis muka tegang merupakan pertanda Luhan telah berhasil menemukan implikasi.

Sehun dapat membaca raut terkejut yang dipaksa normal. Dia menangkap kalau Luhan sudah paham—pada akhirnya.

Paham bahwa dia adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

Kesunyian menebal di ruangan. Belum ada yang berani meretakkan. Punggung Luhan bangkit dari permukaan ranjang. Meskipun hanya beberapa sentimeter, Sehun bisa merasakan jika Luhan sedikit bergeser menjauhinya. Jarak mereka tak lagi sama.   

Tak bisa dimungkiri, tak bisa bohong, Sehun sedikit kecewa terhadap reaksi perdana. Skenario buruk bahwa Luhan punya homofobia, berputar-putar di kepalanya.

“Kau … tidak pernah bilang padaku.” Pelan diucapkan, tetapi akhirnya Luhan buka suara.

Atmosfer canggung masih mencekik, meskipun tidak seketat sebelumnya.

Sehun turut bangkit demi menyejajarkan pandang dengan kawan bicara. “Apakah itu berpengaruh untukmu?” tanyanya gugup, tetap dengan antisipasi. “Akankah memengaruhi hubungan pertemanan kita?”

Jeda panjang muncul lagi. Bibir Luhan terlihat akan bergerak beberapa kali, tetapi beberapa kali pula gagal mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sisi ragu lebih berat, menariknya ke dalam diam, menggantungkan seseorang yang menunggu.

Seprai di sisi Sehun mengerut akibat diremas kuat, mewakili emosi. Kebisuan Luhan sudah seperti jawaban baginya. Tak perlu lagi mengemis konfirmasi.  

“Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu. Kau pasti merasa tertipu, ya.” Senyum getir mengikuti kalimat Sehun.

Apa yang dilakukan hanyalah membuka tentang siapa dirinya, bukan mencuri atau merampok. Jujur, Sehun benci harus mengatakan ‘maaf’ untuk sesuatu yang bukan kejahatan. Namun, harus berkata apa lagi jika Luhan nyaris bereaksi seperti orang syok atas pengakuannya.

“Jika merasa risih gara-gara hal ini, aku akan berkemas dan pindah kamar … pindah hotel kalau perlu … atau kalau kau ingin aku pulang, aku akan pulang,” Sehun mencerocos, tampak sudah tidak betah diabaikan lama-lama.

Ketika Sehun mulai beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, Luhan baru tersadar jika sikap diamnya telah menyinggung pemuda itu. Demi menghindari impresi tidak simpatik, dia menahan Sehun. Ujung kaus pemuda itu dicengkeram sebelum dia benar-benar berdiri.

“Tu-tunggu, kenapa kau berpikiran sampai ke sana? Apa aku terlihat seperti mau mengusirmu?”

Sehun menatap mata Luhan untuk menemukan kesungguhan maksud di balik kalimat.

“Kau tidak akan melakukannya?”

“Ya, ampun. Kenapa juga aku harus—oh, sebentar ….” Luhan menjeda, mempelajari ekspresi Sehun saat ini. Di dalamnya ada perasaan haus iba, ingin dimengerti, mengais kesempatan. Pahamlah dia bahwa tindakan Sehun bisa jadi terstimulus oleh sesuatu yang traumatis.

“Kau pernah mengalami hal seperti itu sebelumnya, ya? Diusir?” tanya Luhan lagi, memastikan analisis.

Sehun mengatup bibir, mengangguk, lalu tertunduk. Ada napas tipis yang dihela.

Sendu melingkup. Atmosfer yang berbeda, tetapi tidak lebih baik dari pendahulunya.

Energi negatif ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlama-lama menelan mereka. Luhan, yang kerap menjadi inisiator, beranjak ke sudut pantri membongkar bungkusan oleh-oleh. Satu botol bir Emmerson’s ditarik keluar dari kardus. 

Tidak menemukan gelas bir, cangkir kopi pun jadi. Luhan menuangkan untuk dua. Sehun kemudian  menghampirinya, duduk bersebelahan di sofa setelah terpanggil oleh lambaian jemari.

“Minum,” ucap Luhan tanpa introduksi. Cangkir berisi likuid fermentasi disodorkan pada yang lebih muda. Sehun menurut, meskipun bertanya-tanya.

Luhan mengangkat cangkir, sebuah inisiasi bersulang. Denting tercipta begitu Sehun menyambut. Volume cangkir yang tidak besar membuat isinya langsung tandas, diteguk tanpa jeda.

“Pertama, aku minta maaf untuk yang barusan.” Tangan Luhan mengelap ujung bibir, di mana cairan tersisa. “Bukan maksudku untuk mengabaikanmu atau menganggapmu yang bukan-bukan. Kuharap kau tidak salah sangka dengan sikapku, karena aku murni hanya … kaget. ”

Hendak memberi tanggapan, Sehun keburu disela.

“Kedua, bir ini untuk melupakan apa pun yang sudah membuat perasaanmu tak nyaman, termasuk hal yang hampir saja kuungkit.” Bir dari botol kembali dia tuang ke dua cangkir yang sudah kosong. “Aku tidak pandai memberi konsolasi, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Menemanimu minum sampai amnesia.”

Dicermatinya Luhan sejenak, sebelum kedua ujung bibir Sehun naik. Segaris sabit tampak terbit. Hatinya lega bukan main. Sang kawan baru tidak memojokkan pilihan hidupnya. Tidak menganggapnya menjijikkan. Tidak memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Berbeda dengan mereka yang pernah mampir.

Ajakan mabuk dari Luhan baginya sudah sebentuk konsolasi.

“ _Thank you_ ,” gumam pelan dilisankan, namun diteriakkan dalam hati.

 

* * *

 

“Itu terjadi di tahun-tahun terakhir aku kuliah,” ujar Sehun, meleburkan senyap setelah tegukan-tegukan sebelumnya dilalui tanpa dialog.  

“Tunggu, tunggu,” Luhan menyetop, telapak tangannya sebagai rambu. “Bukannya aku tidak mau dengar, tapi kau tidak perlu terpaksa menceritakannya padaku jika memang tidak ingin.“

“Tidak. Justru aku merasa lebih baik jika membaginya. Kau tidak keberatan, ‘kan?”

Simbol ‘oke’ diberikan Luhan lewat isyarat jemari. Ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari bertemu. Sang pemuda bermata jernih tampak sudah siap menampung apa pun yang akan ditumpahkan padanya.

“Kau pernah dengar tentang TWAN?” Sehun memulai.

“TWAN? Oh, ya! ‘The World at Night’, proyek nonprofit yang itu, ‘kan … umm, yang membagi foto-foto indahnya malam hari dari seluruh dunia. Surganya untuk melihat karya para astrofotografer profesional.”

“Ya, yang itu … Sekitar tiga tahun lalu, TWAN pernah mengadakan lokakarya semiprivat untuk fotografer amatir. Apa kau juga tahu?”

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng. Kabar itu tidak sampai ke telinganya.

“Aku termasuk yang beruntung bisa ikut berpartisipasi … lebih tepatnya, timku, mereka yang pernah membantu merintis situs ‘Aurora Hunter’,” lanjut Sehun.

“Oh, kukira kau mengelolanya sendirian.”

“Sekarang memang, tapi dulunya, situs itu dikelola oleh empat orang. Aku dan tiga temanku. Kami kuliah di universitas yang sama, berbeda program studi, tapi dipertemukan oleh satu hobi … seperti kau dan aku sekarang ini.”

Sehun meneguk sisa bir di cangkir, kemudian melanjutkan.

“Jadi, singkat cerita, kami pergi ke Manitoba, Kanada untuk memotret Borealis, menginap di Winnipeg selama dua hari, dan semua lancar-lancar saja sampai ....” Kalimat digantung, lalu kekeh sinis dilepas Sehun, sindiran yang ditujukan untuknya sendiri. “Ini akan terdengar konyol, kau pasti menertawakan kebodohanku.”

“Coba saja dulu,” balas Luhan.

Dua sekon mengudara sampai Sehun berkata, “kami bermain ‘ _Truth or Dare_ ’.”

Raut muka Luhan memunculkan ekspresi ‘oh…’ tanpa kesan ofensif.  Detail cerita belum terjabar, tetapi dia sudah bisa mengira alurnya. Tidak ada sirat ingin mengolok-olok, dan Sehun bersyukur untuk reaksi tersebut. Untaian kisah pun menyambung kembali.

“Ketika sudah menyerah dengan tantangan yang makin lama makin tidak masuk akal, aku memilih ‘ _truth_ ’. Kubeberkan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupku karena aku percaya pada mereka. Kupikir dengan kebersamaan kami yang sudah terjalin cukup lama, hubungan pertemanan tidak mungkin luntur begitu saja, dan mereka mau menerimaku apa adanya. Yah, tapi … sepertinya harapanku terlalu muluk-muluk … Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan membereskan koper-koperku, lalu meletakkannya di luar kamar. Memintaku pergi, mundur dari lokakarya, keluar dari tim, dan mengatakan tak mau lagi jadi bagian dari ‘Aurora Hunter’.”

Pikiran Luhan bercabang setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita. Teringat sisi jahatnya yang sempat tebersit beberapa saat lalu, hampir menyikapi pengakuan Sehun dengan reaksi serupa. Ingin menghindar dengan alasan kaget oleh informasi yang tiba-tiba mengemuka. Namun, sisi satunya lebih empatik serta manusiawi, dan untunglah ini yang jadi juara.

“Bagaimana … perasaanmu pada saat itu?” Luhan tidak tahu apakah ini adalah pertanyaan bagus. Setidaknya, dia tidak nihil respons.

“Hancur, marah, dan seingatku, sepertinya aku hampir menangis karena tidak tahu harus ke mana. Yah, perasaan wajar untuk remaja labil yang kecewa berat, kurasa.”

“Oh, maaf. Kalau tahu sesakit itu, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.”

“Santai saja. Tidak usah merasa bersalah.” Senyum teduh tersemat di wajah tenang Sehun. “Saat itu, memang benar, aku merasa terbuang dan tak berguna, tapi aku memutuskan tidak mau berhenti … Semua terbayar begitu foto aurora hasil tembakanku justru yang terpilih untuk ditampilkan utama di situs web TWAN.”

Tidak terselip kesan pamer dari kalimat pemuda itu. Sama sekali bukan menyombong, melainkan bangga, dan bukan bangga atas prestasi pribadi, melainkan bangga karena telah menemukan alasan untuk bangkit. Aurora seperti energi baru baginya. Sumber kenyamanan yang membuat suara-suara penolakan dunia tersenyap.

“Jadi, bisa dibilang, aurora telah menyelamatkanmu.”

“Ya, dan berkat itu, sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Rasanya seperti menemukan rumah. Di saat merasa tersesat, hanya perlu mencarinya, kemudian aku akan merasa pulang.”

Sejenak, Luhan menilai apa yang terjadi pada Sehun patut disebut menyedihkan. Nyatanya, semudah itu dia bisa menemukan cara untuk bahagia, berhasil menyintas tanpa harus tenggelam dalam muram berkepanjangan.  Sesuatu yang kurang pandai Luhan lakukan.

“Kau membuatku iri,” celetuk yang lebih tua.

“Bagian mananya?”

“Bagian tidak lari dari masalah dan segera mencari kekuatan untuk berdiri.”

Botol bir kedua dibuka. Isi yang nyaris meluber tumpah, langsung Luhan sesap. Leher botol dicengkeram erat, lanjut dengan tegukan dan menyuarakan “aah” di akhir. Dari aksi tersebut, Sehun menangkap bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya manusia dengan problem kehidupan. Luhan juga tampak sedang menanggung sesuatu.  

“Karena kau sudah membagi kisahmu, aku akan membuatnya impas dengan milikku.”

Dia hendak kembali menenggak, tetapi Sehun menahannya. Pergelangan tangan ditarik turun sebelum mulut botol menyentuh bibirnya lagi.

“Cerita dulu, minum kemudian. Nanti kau keburu mabuk.”

Cekikik Luhan menandakan dia nyaris sampai di tahap itu, tetapi kesadarannya masih kuat bertarung.

“Sehun, sejujurnya … aku cuma memanfaatkanmu saja,” aku Luhan, tak ayal membuat yang namanya disebut sontak terkejut. “Tapiii, tolong jangan marah dulu … dengarkan aku sampai selesai, ya,” sambungnya.

Sehun mengunci tatap pada Luhan. Dalam bola matanya sudah meneriakkan rasa penasaran. Namun, kesediaan Luhan untuk bercerita tanpa kesan dipaksa memang lebih penting. Dia ingin kuncup itu mengembang dengan sendirinya. Sedikit mendekatkan diri, Sehun sudah siap pasang telinga, menunjukkan ketertarikan. 

“Tentang perjalanan ini, mulai dari hotel, sampai tempat-tempat wisata yang kupilih, semuanya … kupersiapkan untuk melamar wanita yang sudah kupacari selama dua tahun.”   

Adakalanya seseorang benci apabila tebakan yang pernah dilempar terbukti benar. Sehun kini ada di posisi itu. Ketika Luhan berkata bahwa dirinya hanya mengisi slot ‘teman’ yang gagal pergi, intuisi menyuarakan ketidakyakinan. Pikirannya lebih percaya bahwa si teman ini pastilah seseorang yang spesial. Luhan baru saja mengukuhkannya secara afirmatif.

Dua fakta pun terkonfirmasi; Luhan memang pria lurus, dan Luhan punya pacar.

Mau kecewa, Sehun tak punya hak.

“Ternyata … kami harus berpisah bahkan sebelum aku sempat memberitahunya.”

Oke, fakta kedua sudah basi. Sehun mencoretnya.

“Aku sempat kacau balau pada malam aku diputus. Hampir kubatalkan semua yang sudah tereservasi … lalu, notifikasi foto aurora yang kaupos muncul di ponselku. Itu membuatku impulsif memilihmu sebagai pengganti tanpa berpikir jauh bahwa ajakan itu bisa saja merepotkan. Bisa dibilang, ini caraku untuk kabur dari masalah, tapi aku tidak mau sendirian, jadi aku menyeret orang lain.” Luhan merebahkan kepala di sofa, menubrukkan pandang pada Sehun dari sudut yang kini lebih rendah. “Maaf, ya,” lanjutnya.

“Kenapa minta maaf? Kau menganggap itu sebagai kesalahan?”

Bahu Luhan mengedik. “Ya … tapi, tergantung kesanmu.”

“Sudah kubilang, aku bahagia karena kau memilih untuk mengajakku. Yah, meskipun awalnya itu jatah orang lain.”

Dan Sehun lebih bahagia lagi setelah tahu dia kandidat pertama serta satu-satunya.

“Mungkin, satu tiket yang kupesan memang sudah jadi jatahmu sejak awal. Hanya saja itu datang kepadamu lewat skenario berbelit seperti ini,” jelas Luhan sembari melepas tawa. “Kau tahu, seperti permainan takdir … semua sudah diatur.”

Sehun menyukai pemikiran Luhan. Jika memang benar demikian, dia ingin sang takdir untuk terus ikut campur tangan mendekatkan mereka.

“Kenapa putus, kalau boleh tahu,” Sehun bertanya, lebih kasual. Percaya diri jika Luhan tidak akan keberatan menjawabnya.

“Dia lebih memilih laki-laki lain, tapi belakangan aku sadar, itu salahku juga, sih. Terlalu berinisiatif terhadap banyak hal tanpa melibatkannya, dan itu membuat dia merasa kurang dihargai. Yang lebih buruk, aku juga tidak berusaha mempertahankannya saat dia minta putus.”

Ingin Sehun bergumam “syukurlah” tetapi jelas ditahan. Rasanya jahat sekali mensyukuri kehancuran kisah kasih seseorang walaupun dia punya alasan kuat untuk mengungkap hal tersebut. Jika Luhan tidak putus, maka perjalanan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

“Kau pasti sangat mencintainya … sampai berniat melamar dengan cara seistimewa ini,” ucap sang pemuda Seoul, basa-basi demi membangun citra simpatik.

“Ya, kurasa.” Jawaban Luhan di luar prediksi Sehun.

“Kau tidak yakin?”    

“Yakin … yah, setidaknya pada saat itu. Aneh juga, sih. Aku marah ketika diputus, tapi setelahnya … tidak pernah rindu. Kenapa, ya? Sekarang aku sendiri jadi ragu apa sebenarnya tujuan dan mauku.”

Inilah momentum untuk memupuk asa di tanah gersang, pikir Sehun. Dia harus balas jasa dengan memberi Luhan konsolasi, dan yang satu ini tidak main-main. Bukan sebentuk basa-basi lagi. Serius.

“Mungkin, kau masih bingung membedakan tempat singgah dan tempat pulang. Mantan pacarmu, bisa jadi hanyalah tempat singgah. Tempat yang kaukunjungi bila butuh naungan tapi tidak memberimu ikatan spesial untuk menetap, seperti berteduh dari hujan di halte bus. Kau merasa aman, tubuhmu kering terhindar dari basah, tapi akan tetap merasa kedinginan. Itulah mengapa, sekalipun menyukainya, kau tidak punya keinginan untuk kembali … tidak merasa rindu.”

Analogi Sehun sungguh masuk akal. Luhan dapat mencernanya dengan mudah, dan sedang mempertimbangkan untuk sepakat.

“Berbeda lagi dengan tempat pulang. Tempat ini, tidak hanya memberi aman, tetapi juga nyaman, dan kenyamanannya menjadi candu yang menarikmu untuk kembali lagi dan lagi. Ke mana pun kau pergi, sejauh apa pun, panggilannya akan jadi sesuatu yang kaunanti.  Menurutku, inilah yang sedang kaubutuhkan. Kau hanya belum menemukannya,” lanjut Sehun, melengkapi opini panjang sebelumya.

 “Jadi … saranmu?”

“Teruslah mencari. Lamanya waktu pencarian beserta hasilnya pastilah relatif, terkadang tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan, tapi kau pasti akan tahu saat menemukannya.”

Sepasang mata berbinar menyorotkan kekaguman. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini lebih muda, terkadang masih kikuk pula. Namun, darinya Luhan menemukan sesuatu yang hampir tak pernah didapat dari orang-orang terdekat di kala dia membuka diri. Sebuah langkah ke depan yang berpresisi. Sehun mengingatkannya akan bagian kosong yang mulai sekarang harus diisi. Luhan hanya perlu mencari dan menemukan potongan _puzzle_ yang tepat, di mana pun itu berada.

Kembali Luhan meraih botol, mengacungkannya ke hadapan Sehun, lantas berujar, “Untuk Oh Sehun dan petuah emasnya.”

Multipel teguk dapat terlihat dari jakunnya yang naik turun. Tampak Luhan berniat menandaskan seluruh isinya.

“Hei, sisakan untukku!” protes Sehun.

Benda bermaterial kaca itu dirampas dari tangan peminumnya pelan-pelan supaya dia tidak tersedak. Luhan terkekeh jail oleh Sehun yang berhasil terprovokasi untuk turut minum lebih banyak.   

“Untuk Lu Han dan pencariannya.” Kali ini giliran Sehun.

Aksi Luhan diduplikasi. Sang pemilik aksi bertepuk tangan saat melihat kawannya tak kalah nekat menelan likuid pahit.

Mereka berproses menuju teler dengan berbagi satu botol yang sama. Bahana tawa dan cekikik yang saling sahut menjadi komplemen.

Tubuh Luhan merosot dan sudah merebah sepenuhnya di sofa, sementara kekuatan siku Sehun masih sanggup menopang kepala. Lebar sofa yang tak seberapa jadi penyebab terbuangnya jarak.  Bahkan kaki mereka sudah saling menimpa, dilanjutkan oleh dua pasang bola mata yang berlomba menatap. Pelupuk Luhan telah berada di fase memberat, beberapa kali sempat memejam. Namun, terbuka lagi karena masih tergoda bersirobok dengan milik Sehun yang menjerat.

Keduanya sudah tidak punya kontrol terhadap laku motorik.

“Kau tampan,” tercetus refleks saja dari bibir Luhan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bagian bawah mata Sehun, menelusur hingga bertemu dengan jemari lainnya yang lebih dahulu menangkup pipi sang pemuda. “Matamu begitu teduh. Sepertinya menyenangkan tinggal di sana. Bolehkah?” racaunya.

Tidak ada lagi sisa logika yang menjaga semua tetap masuk akal. Efek minuman beralkohol telah membuatnya tidur.

Sehun tiada membalas kata. Tangan pemuda itu meremas lembut tangan lain yang mampir di pipinya. Dia juga mabuk, tetapi Luhan jauh lebih mabuk. Menjadi yang masih punya sedikit sisa kesadaran, seharusnya dia tidak gegabah, tidak memanfaatkan mabuknya Luhan demi melampiaskan hasrat pribadi.

Apa mau dikata, bibir berceruk itu sangat menggoda. Sehun tak sanggup membiarkannya menganggur.

Penasaran, dia pun nekat mencicipi. Sebuah kontak singkat namun penuh debar karena dilakukan tanpa izin, tidak secara konsensual.

Pundak Luhan dirasa menjengit. Pemuda tionghoa itu pastinya terkejut. Matanya kembali aktif menatap sang pencuri ciuman lamat-lamat.

Tepergok, Sehun mereguk ludah. Sudah siap-siap meminta maaf, tetapi respons yang diterima sungguh di luar duga.

Sepasang lengan Luhan menyambar tengkuknya, menarik lebih dekat hingga bibir mereka kembali berbenturan.      

Keterkejutan berganti pemilik.

Ini salah. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sehun sepatutnya menarik diri. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menikmati ini semua.

Akan tetapi … bolehkah sesekali menampik moral?

_Kali ini saja. Kali ini saja._

Dikte itu menghempas nalar.

Tidak hanya bersentuh pasif, bibir mereka saling mencari satu sama lain, haus pautan. Pahit oleh sisa likuid namun berimbas impresi manis. Memuncakkan debar serta gelenyar.

Sehun telah memilih. Konsekuensi belakangan.

 

_Pahit memang terkesan nekat, tapi manis juga penuh risiko. Seberapa berani kau mengambilnya?_

 

 

 

**To be continued**

 

 

 


	4. Whā

Aroma manis ialah perayu ulung. Adiksi bagi indra yang tak tahan goda. Mencicipinya bukan dosa. Namun, legitnya mematikan bila dinikmati berlebihan. Seperti semut mati karena kebanyakan gula.

Sebagai seseorang yang mengambil risiko untuk merengkuh sang rasa, Sehun berharap efek kedua tak akan pernah hadir. Dia lupa, nyala lilin akan padam saat telah habis sumbu, begitu pula mimpi serta bayang indahnya.  Hangat dan nyaman yang melingkupi raga tiba-tiba tiada.

Semua buyar oleh jeritan, satu tendangan telak, dan debum bokongnya yang mencium lantai kamar. 

Sungguh penggugah paket lengkap.

Sehun mengaduh. Siapa yang sudah begitu kejam membangunkannya dengan cara seperti ini dan atas alasan apa?

“Bangun!” teriakan bernada gusar melengking.

Sang pemuda Seoul masih butuh waktu untuk merangkak naik ke permukaan kesadaran, tetapi serangan lemparan bantal guling bertubi-tubi menghujani badannya.

_Apa-apaan, sih?!_

Dia bangkit, sudah siap melancarkan amarah pada siapa pun pelaku kehebohan pagi ini. Namun, apa yang dilihat malah membuatnya melongo.

Luhan berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur. Tampilan tampak bancuh, rambut awut-awutan. Tubuh berbalut selimut dari leher hingga kaki dan kedua tangan mencengkeram erat sisi-sisinya, seolah nyawa akan melayang jika kain itu melorot sedikit saja ke pundak.

Yang paling membuat Sehun tak nyaman ialah tatapannya. Ekspresi Luhan selayak kumpulan awan badai. Di atas kepala sudah ada kilat menyambar. Semua terbaca sebagai ‘amuk’.

“Apa … yang … terjadi?” Kebingungan, Sehun bertanya, berharap ada sedikit penjelasan.

Nyalang tatap mata Luhan semakin membuat gelisah. “Itu … seharusnya adalah pertanyaanku,” jawabnya penuh tekanan di tiap kata. “Lihat dirimu dan lihat aku!”

Tersentak oleh interjeksi, Sehun refleks melakukan yang dititah, menginspeksi seluruh bagian tubuh. Baru tersadar, dia bangun dalam kondisi pakaian luar sudah raib, hanya menyisakan celana dalam. Sehun terekspos semitelanjang di hadapan Luhan. Si pemuda jangkung pun makin linglung.

“Jelaskan! Kenapa kita terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kau hanya pakai celana dalam dan aku … tidak pakai apa-apa, sama sekali?!”

_… dan kita berpelukan!_

Informasi kedua yang diteriakkan Luhan hampir membuat rahang Sehun jatuh.

“Ka-kau telanjang?”

“Kenapa balik bertanya?! Jangan berlagak sok polos!”

Dipojokkan tiba-tiba atas sesuatu yang tidak dipahami, akhirnya membuat kesabaran Sehun habis. Kalimat tersebut dinilai sungguh keterlaluan. “Siapa yang sok polos?! Aku memang tidak tahu!” balasnya, tak kalah berang melampiaskan emosi.

Hening. Tensi menebal di ruang, seakan oksigen turut terkikis. Pundak mereka naik turun selepas membuang energi lewat seruan. 

Di antara pertarungan dengan denyut-denyut yang masih menyerang pelipis, Luhan berusaha meraih ingatan apa pun dari dalam serebrum. Terdapat kilasan tentang penuturan kisah kasihnya yang kandas. Ajakan minum darinya. Sebelum semua itu, ada satu yang sepertinya teramat penting. Luhan menggali lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan yang mencengkeram sisi selimut mulai gemetar. Pengakuan jati diri Sehun malam itu berhasil melintas. Setelahnya, Luhan tak mengingat apa pun. Menyatukan potongan cerita yang hilang dengan cerita rekaan baru tak dapat terhindarkan. Kisah Sehun dan memori mabuk yang terakhir diingatnya berujung menjadi prasangka.

Buruk. Sangat buruk. Luhan bahkan hampir muntah cukup dengan membayangkannya saja.

“Apakah kita ….”

 _Bersetubuh? Bersanggama?_ Meloloskan kata itu pun Luhan tak sudi. Mulutnya terasa kotor. Pada akhirnya, semua tercekat di kerongkongan dan kembali tertelan.

“Tolong katakan padaku … bahwa kita tidak melakukan hal yang seperti kupikirkan.”

Diam merupakan reaksi paling jujur, karena Sehun tidak punya jawaban yang diminta. Cumbuan hangat di sofa menjadi ingatan akhir dengan tingkat klaritas paling tinggi yang dia miliki. Mana bisa terprediksi sebelumnya jika mereka akan beterminasi di satu ranjang dalam keadaan nyaris bugil.

Dibandingkan menyesal karena menginisiasikan ciuman tanpa konsen, Sehun lebih menyesal karena hilang kendali diri setelahnya. Pada saat dia mengira bisa mengontrol situasi, ternyata kerasionalannya direnggut habis oleh efek alkohol. Bir dan ciuman sama-sama memabukkan. Benar-benar duo kriminal yang kompak. Sehun dibuat bertekuk lutut, mati kutu.  

Kebisuan Sehun diartikan Luhan sebagai pengabaian, sesuatu yang tidak berharap dia terima.

 “Katakan sesuatu!” Intonasi tinggi lagi-lagi disemburkan.

“Luhan, cukup! Tenanglah! Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan jika yang kau lakukan hanyalah membentakku terus-terusan? Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk  sekadar berpikir.”

Adu tensi dalam keheningan memasuki sesi dua. Kentara Luhan memaksa diri untuk terlihat stabil. Tarikan napas panjang diembus pelan-pelan, berkali-kali hingga gerakan pundak konstan mewakili ketenangan yang berhasil dicapai.

Sehun mengimbangi usaha pria tersebut. Dia meraih potongan pakaian terdekat apa saja untuk menutupi bagian vital yang hanya terlindung satu lapis. Beruntung ada celana boksernya bertengger di atas tudung lampu tidur samping nakas. Bagaimana benda itu bisa berakhir di sana, dia sudah tidak mau tahu.    

“Baiklah … aku menunggu,” ujar Luhan, memberi disposisi meski terdengar tidak ikhlas, “tapi asal kau tahu, sabarku saat ini punya limit.”

… dan asal Luhan tahu, Sehun juga tidak mau berlama-lama dalam situasi supertegang dan menyebalkan seperti ini.

“Dengar, Luhan, jika kau bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu … pada kita, hingga mengakibatkan kita berakhir seperti ini, sungguh … aku juga tidak tahu ...” Sehun memberi koma. Telapak tangannya basah hanya dari memikirkan harus mengaku, walaupun akhirnya tetap dieksekusi juga. “ _But … I’m so sorry that I kissed you._ ”

Tiga garis kernyit bertumpuk menghiasi kening Luhan. “ _W-wait … what? You kissed me?_ ”

“ _I did … and I’m sorry._ ”

Tangan Luhan mengepal lebih erat. Kain selimut yang dicengkeramnya tampak bertambah jumlah kerutan. Luhan tidak senang. Sehun maklum, tetapi masih memupuk harap untuk dimaafkan.

“Hei, tolong jawab jujur … apa kau … tertarik padaku?”

Sehun tidak mengira, Luhan menodongnya dengan pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindari. Sesuatu yang tidak siap dibeberkan di tengah-tengah situasi seperti ini. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan mampu menjelaskannya dengan baik, melihat kondisi Luhan yang pada detik ini juga seakan ingin mendaratkan bogem mentah di wajahnya.

“Kau teman yang baik. Tentu saja, bagiku, kau menarik.” Sehun cari aman, memilih jawaban netral, meskipun ambigu.

“Kau paham betul maksud pertanyaanku, kan? Haruskah aku perjelas? _Are you attracted to me, sexually?_ ”

Separuh benar, tetapi cenderung banyak tidaknya. Dibandingkan secara seksual, ketertarikannya terhadap Luhan lebih condong ke sisi romantis.  Mungkin memang belum terlalu adiluhung untuk disebut cinta sejati. Namun, yang jelas, rasa miliknya tidak sedangkal yang Luhan bayangkan.

“Luhan, aku ….” Susunan kalimat Sehun sudah runtuh di awal. Tiap-tiap simpul kata, kusut tak berkelindan.

Ketika pemuda itu tak mampu berargumen, berarti dia tidak menampik—setidaknya, itulah kesimpulan Luhan. Tawa kecil lepas dari celah kedua belah bibirnya. Sangat sarkastis, dan tentu saja Sehun bisa menangkap maksudnya utuh.

“Kukira, kau pemuda baik-baik. Ternyata berani juga, ya, memanfaatkan situasi dan mengambil kesempatan saat aku tidak sadar. Jangan-jangan, sejak awal, kau memang sudah merencana—“

“Tidak! Tentu saja tidak.” Sehun membela diri terang-terangan. “ _Geez_ , Luhan, kau boleh marah, tapi tidak perlu sampai menuduhku yang bukan-bukan.”

“Kau sebut itu tuduhan? Lihat, siapa yang mencium duluan.”

“Ya, aku tahu, dan aku sangat menyesal, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya … andai saja kau tidak menggodaku, mungkin hal itu tidak akan—”

“Oh, sekarang kau mencari kambing hitam dan menyalahkanku?” potong Luhan. Tekanan tensinya tampak naik lagi satu tingkat karena tersinggung.

Defensi Sehun sudah mencapai titik kulminasi. Luhan tampak menutup mata untuk kebaikan yang sudah-sudah, dan hanya mampu melihat keburukan. Mau menjelaskan apa pun, sepertinya percuma saja. Sisi ofensif Sehun bangun. Rasanya tidak adil jika jika dia seorang yang dijadikan pelaku, kemudian harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua yang terjadi. 

“Tapi itu benar. Kau yang mengajakku mabuk, ‘kan. Kau juga yang menggodaku lebih dulu. Ciuman itu berlanjut karena tidak ada penolakan darimu, sama sekali. Malahan, yang ada kau menarikku, kemudian menyerang lebih ganas.”

Luhan syok. Terkejut campur malu, karena jika diingat-ingat lebih dalam lagi, sepertinya itu memang terjadi. Kilasan muncul meski hanya berupa cerai berai fragmen tidak utuh.

_“Kau tampan. Matamu begitu teduh. Sepertinya menyenangkan tinggal di sana. Bolehkah?”_

Potongan dialog tersebut meledak di kepala. Luhan sangat berharap itu bukan miliknya. Tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Terlebih lagi ditujukan kepada pemuda yang sedang dia konfrontasi.

_Astaga. Aku tidak mengatakannya, kan? Ya, 'kan?_

Pipinya terasa panas. Rona persik merambah cepat ke seluruh wajah hingga telinga. Reaksi lemah ini seharusnya tidak menampak tanpa diminta. Luhan ingin menyembunyikannya dengan menarik sisi selimut sampai bawah mata. Sia-sia saja, Sehun sudah telanjur melihat.

“ _I-I was drunk!_ ” Luhan menyerukan apa saja demi membangun defensi (sebenarnya, lebih ingin menepis fakta yang tak mau diakuinya).

“ _You think I wasn’t? We’re both drunk!_ ”

Balasan Sehun cukup membuat Luhan tersentak. Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah, tetapi sebelumnya dialah yang ada di posisi itu. Saat keadaan telah berbalik, skor mereka kini imbang. Satu sama. Sama-sama saling terpojok.

Yang lebih tua tampak masih persisten, belum mau menurunkan ego. Bisa jadi karena semua ini terlampau mengejutkan baginya. Bagaimana tidak, terakhir Luhan ingat (dan yakin), dia masih lurus, suka perempuan. Namun, pada beberapa menit ke belakang, dia mendapati dirinya berbugil ria, seranjang dalam pelukan pemuda _gay_. Diperburuk dengan tanpa tahu kisah di baliknya.

Adu tarik urat leher berkelanjutan tidak akan membawa mereka ke mana pun. Mau tak mau, Sehunlah yang mengambil inisiatif.

“ _Look, Luhan, can we just stop blaming each other right now and get a real talk about this matter? Please?_ ”    

Sehun mengambil dua langkah maju. Luhan bereaksi mundur dengan jumlah langkah yang sama.

“Jangan mendekat,” larangnya.

Akan tetapi, Sehun tidak mau tahu. Dia ingin kesalahpahaman—atau apa pun itu—dapat diselesaikan segera mungkin. Demi menghindari kontak fisik lebih lanjut, rasanya Luhan ingin kabur. Namun, kondisi bugilnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Insting penyintas Luhan bangkit seiring Sehun mendekat. Saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dia tidak ragu untuk berlindung di dalamnya. Luhan memelesat berlari, turut serta menyeret selimut yang melilit tubuh. 

Sang pemuda jangkung mengejar, tetapi gagal meraih yang lebih tua. Puncak hidungnya hampir saja berciuman dengan daun pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup secepat kilat oleh Luhan.

“Luhan, buka!” Sehun menggedor pintu yang terkunci. “Tidak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik?”

“Tidak! Pergi!” Gedor lebih keras datang dari tendangan kaki Luhan.

Sehun refleks mundur menjauhi pintu. Bukan hanya karena bunyi lantam tersebut mengejutkannya, melainkan juga gaung kata ‘pergi’ yang kini menyerang sanubari. Telinga berikut hatinya tersentak bersamaan.

“Kau … serius mengatakannya? Serius menyuruhku pergi?”

Tidak ada tona tinggi menyertai pertanyaan. Pun jawaban dari balik pintu. Luhan terdiam. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanya sengal napas sisa berteriak. Raut kecewa terlukis pelan-pelan di roman Sehun. Dia merasa sedang mengalami episode kedua dari kisahnya terdahulu.

“Aku mengerti,” ucapnya terdengar sedih. “Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan—“

“Aku tidak mengusirmu!” Di luar dugaan Luhan meralat pernyataan. Dia sendiri tak percaya dengan respons spontan pilihannya. Sehun pun terpaku, menunggu yang selanjutnya datang.

‘ _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?_ ’hati kecil Luhan berulang kali bertanya dalam kurun tiga sekon. Kepala dibenturkan pelan ke pintu, memastikan bahwa dia masih waras tidak menyuruh Sehun pergi. Padahal, Luhan tidak siap menghadapinya.

Semalam, dengan begitu yakin, dia berkata tak keberatan dengan preferensi Sehun, sama sekali.  Apabila sekarang mengubah pandangan, akan terlihat sangat hipokrit. Luhan benci situasi tak menguntungkan yang menjeratnya. Namun, di sisi lain tidak ingin menuai penilaian negatif. Tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang salah maupun dicap buruk. Pada akhirnya, semua hanyalah tentang mempertahankan citra diri. Mungkin terdengar egois, tetapi bagi Luhan ini merupakan salah satu bentuk kesintasan.

“A-aku hanya butuh waktu berpikir. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku … sebentar?” Suara Luhan terdengar memelas. Tidak ada lagi lonjakan emosi menyertai nada kalimat.

Sehun mematung di tempat. Tidak dapat menebak aksi Luhan yang akan datang setelah ini, tetapi mencoba mengikuti proposisinya. Kata ‘oke’ pelan terucap. Luhan mendengar pergerakan pemuda itu dari balik pintu. Sepertinya sedang sibuk berpakaian. Suara langkahnya menjauh. Tak lama, debum kecil terdengar. Sehun telah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bergulat dengan kegelisahan.

Cermin di atas wastafel merefleksikan sosoknya. Luhan tampak sangat berantakan. _Mood_ yang hancur turut mengurangi kadar ketampanan. Usia seakan jadi berlipat ganda, terlihat lebih tua dengan kerut-kerut akibat stres yang mampir di muka.

Seluruh bagian tubuh dicek, mencari tanda-tanda yang mengindikasikan spekulasi buruknya. Bekas isapan atau gigitan. Sisa nyeri di bagian bawah. Pokoknya apa saja yang membuktikan bahwa Sehun telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuhnya.

Tidak ada.

Luhan menghela napas lega. Akan tetapi, haruskah dia merasa lega? Terlepas dari terjadi atau tidak, mereka sudah telanjur terlibat dalam sebuah situasi memalukan. Sulit rasanya jika harus bersikap biasa saja setelah ini. Luhan pastinya tidak mungkin bisa memandang Sehun dengan cara yang sama.

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

Kalimat itu terus bertalu di kepalanya, seakan banyak opsi menghampiri dan dia hanya boleh memilih satu.

Sifat dasar manusia akan mengemuka saat menghadapi genting. Baik, buruk, sungguh relatif, tergantung dari bagaimana manusia lain menilainya.

Luhan tidak bermaksud memperkeruh suasana, hanya berusaha mengambil yang terbaik. Namun, kecewa selalu jadi probabilitas apabila terlalu banyak berharap pada manusia. Yang terbaik menurut Luhan, tentu saja yang menguntungkan dirinya.

Sejak awal, tidak pernah ada opsi multipel. Daripada berkonsiliasi, dia telah memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri.  

 

***

 

Para tamu lalu-lalang di restoran hotel, memenuhi piring mereka dengan menu sarapan. Sehun tak punya selera makan, hanya butuh bantuan kafeina agar terjaga sepenuhnya. Lengan berpangku di meja kayu eboni sambil memandangi isi cangkir. Bahkan riak kopi pun serasa menghakimi.

Ketika Luhan mengatakan ‘sebentar’, Sehun paham itu bukanlah waktu dalam satuan menit. Kakinya belum bisa beranjak meskipun gatal setengah mati untuk melangkah kembali ke kamar. Pun jikalau Luhan memberinya kesempatan berbicara, harus mulai dari mana, apa yang sebenarnya ingin coba dia sampaikan?

Keinginannya cukup simpel. Sehun tidak mau dibenci Luhan. Tidak masalah jika perasaannya tak berbalas, yang penting tali pertemanan tidak kendur, apalagi sampai putus. Itu terdengar seperti menyiksa diri. Bertahan dalam zona pertemanan bersama orang yang tak bisa dimiliki sama saja dengan masokhisme.

Namun, hubungan kompatibel yang terjalin dalam waktu singkat, tidak terjadi setiap saat. Sehun merasa klop dengan Luhan sejak koneksi pertama. Itulah mengapa Luhan langsung menempati posisi spesial. Dia merasa Luhan mendapatkan impresi serupa atas dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya, dia ingin Luhan saat ini pun masih merasakan hal yang sama. Dirinya sebagai teman, sebagai adik, yang mana pun.  

Sehun tidak keberatan. Pemuda itu sudah membulatkan tekad, tidak ingin kehilangan (lagi) teman yang dianggap berharga. Pagi ini mungkin Luhan menggila karena situasi, tetapi perlakuan positif sang kawan terhadapnya semalam bisa jadi harapan. Dia belum lupa, tidak semudah itu.

_Luhan pasti lebih baik daripada mereka._

Menit ke-60 dicapai. Satu jam, Sehun memberi Luhan waktu untuk berpikir. Sudah saatnya mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini dan membawanya ke sebuah ujung. Semoga saja menjadi konklusi yang sama baiknya bagi berdua.

Sebelum kembali, Sehun meilirik ke arah meja saji. Dia tidak sempat mengunyah apa pun tadi. Tidak bisa. Luhan pun sepertinya demikian. Berdiri, Sehun meraih tisu, lalu dua buah _croissant_ tuna dibungkus rapi. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Luhan, tergenggam erat dalam cengkeram tangan.

Langkah demi langkah diambil dengan rasa waswas. Sehun berhenti di depan pintu yang sebelumnya dia tinggalkan. Bel pertama, berujung tanpa respons. Bel kedua, tidak ada pertanda pintu bakal terbuka. Bel ketiga, Sehun mulai cemas.

Dua kemungkinan, dia memang diabaikan atau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

Bagian resepsionis langsung dituju. Sehun meminta kunci akses cadangan dengan alasan teman sekamarnya tertidur pulas sampai tidak mendengar bel pintu berbunyi.   

Lampu hijau yang mengelip setelah kartu akses dimasukkan merupakan pertanda sebuah antisipasi. Apa yang akan ditemukannya di balik pintu? Luhan yang menunggu dengan raut tenang ataukah masih diliputi amarah? 

Sehun masuk dan disambut oleh keheningan. Tak sepenuhnya hening, masih ada samar debur ombak yang berbaik hati mengucap ‘selamat datang kembali’ di telinga.

Sosok yang berharap dia lihat, tidak ditemukan di mana pun, termasuk kamar mandi. Jejak eksistensi hilang bersama koper. Jaket parka miliknya yang digantung dalam lemari juga raib.

Tungkai seakan melunak. Sehun terduduk lemas di sofa. _Croissant_ yang dia bawa digeletakkan begitu saja di meja. Ada secarik kertas catatan di sana. Tulisan tangan Luhan yang mau tidak mau pasti terbaca.

> Maaf.
> 
> Aku terpaksa pulang lebih awal.
> 
> Untuk sementara, ada baiknya kita tidak saling berhubungan dulu.
> 
> Soal biaya perjalanan bagianmu, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Tidak usah bayar. Anggap saja hadiah.

Luhan pergi. Luhan memilih meninggalkan. Keputusan terbaiknya yang dianggap tidak sekejam mengusir.  Namun, tidak bagi Sehun yang berpikir sebaliknya. Diusir, ditinggalkan, sebutlah apa pun, bagi Sehun tiada beda. Intinya dia tetap tidak diterima … lagi. Bahkan kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Kalimat-kalimat akhir dalam pesan telah mencoreng harga diri. Dia bukan gelandangan. Tidak butuh santunan dan derma dari Luhan.

Kertas diremas. Renyuk dalam kepal tangan. Sehun ingin mengamuk, tetapi ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan dia belajar bagaimana merangkak keluar dari pusaran getir. Kumpulan emosi negatif ini lebih berguna dialihkan kepada hal lain.

Dia bangkit, membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, mengecek kesiapan perangkat, seperti mengisi penuh baterai kamera, termasuk cadangan.

Kepulangannya besok, sesuai jadwal. Itinerari yang semalam disusun bersama Luhan telah diputihkan. Sehun mengatur sendiri hendak ke mana kakinya melangkah hari ini, dan sudah diputuskan.

Tempat di mana dia bisa memandang aurora.

Cahaya itu pernah menyelamatkannya, kali ini bukan tidak mungkin _dia_ melakukannya lagi.  

 

***

 

Semenanjung Otago terasa sempit dalam skala peta. Ternyata satu hari tidak cukup untuk dipakai mengunjungi seluruh bagian, apalagi menikmati semua atraksi yang tersedia. Bukan tujuan utama Sehun, sebenarnya. Dia hanya membuang waktu hingga bertemu malam.

Jalan sempit dan tidak rata harus ditempuh demi mencapai Teluk Hoopers. Di sana, dermaga kecil dengan sebuah pondok di ujungnya menjadi lanskap ikonis. Tempat pengamatan aurora sengaja atau harus minim polusi cahaya. Senter akan menjadi satu-satunya rekan mata.

Aurora di teluk ini bukan pemandangan sehari-hari. Ada satu syarat yang harus dimiliki untuk dapat berjumpa. Keberuntungan.

Harinya sudah cukup buruk, jadi Sehun sangat berharap mendapatkannya.

Dia menunggu dan menunggu. Jaket sudah cukup tebal. Namun, apalah artinya hangat sedikit jika yang dilawan ialah gempuran angin musim gugur pada malam hari. Sehun kedinginan, tetapi belum sudi beranjak sampai bertemu penyelamatnya.

“Datanglah, kumohon,” bisiknya di antara luncuran kepul uap dari embus napas.

Saat gulita menginvasi total, jilat cahaya menyembul pelan-pelan dari balik bukit di seberang dermaga. Syukurlah, dewi fortuna masih welas asih memberi Sehun kesempatan. Warna yang berbeda memulas angkasa. Merah jambu bergradasi kuning jika dilihat dari mata kamera.

Australis tidak senarsis dan sedramatis Borealis. Dia lembut, pemalu, tidak terang-terangan, berbeda dengan sang saudari. Apabila Borealis dikata cantik, maka Australis lebih pantas disebut manis.

Sehun telah menantikan momentum ini sedari tadi. Banyak tembakan dilepaskan, berusaha mencari hasil terbaik, sekaligus kepuasan batin.

Saat batin terpuaskan, kesedihan akan terlupakan. Sehun telah mendapatkan yang dimau. Semua gambar tangkapannya sangat menawan. Dijamin, seribu tanda suka bisa didapat apabila dia mengeposnya di media sosial. TWAN juga takkan ragu memajangnya di halaman beranda situs.

Namun, tampaknya distraksi tersebut tak lagi efektif. Tetap terasa ada yang lenyap dari tempatnya. Kosong, tak berisi. Tempat itu adalah palung sanubari terdalam.

Dalam keadaan tertunduk lesu, Sehun pun sadar, bahwasanya hal indah sekaliber aurora ternyata tidak sanggup mengobati patah hati.

Jadi, di sinilah akhir perburuannya. Dia mendapatkan sesuatu sekaligus kehilangan pada saat yang bersamaan.

 

Cinta.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Beijing, Tiongkok – April, 2017**

Sekaleng bir dan asbak berdampingan di atas meja. Mata Luhan tertuju ke sana, tetapi pikirannya menerawang entah di mana. Bunyi pintu yang terbuka dia abaikan, terlebih lagi langkah kaki yang selanjutnya mendekat. Yakin seratus persen, itu hanya Yixing, bukan perampok.

“Lu- _ge_ ….” Panggil sang sepupu. Kursi digeret supaya bisa duduk berhadapan dengan yang lebih tua.

Yixing melirik pada asbak yang tidak bersih. Terisi satu puntung beserta abunya.

“Kau masih merokok?”

Tangan Luhan meraih kaleng bir, menandaskan sisanya hingga tetes akhir. “Siapa bilang aku pernah berhenti.”

Hela napas diembus. Itu adalah tanda bagi Yixing untuk mengorek isi kepala sang sepupu yang tampak disorientasi dan berkelakuan aneh selama berminggu-minggu.

“Oke. Ada apa, sih?”

“Apanya yang ‘ada apa’?” Luhan kelihatan sekali mencoba pura-pura tidak tahu.

“Ayolah. Kau terlihat berbeda sejak pulang dari Dunedin. Ajakan nongkrong dariku selalu kautolak. Video selang-waktumu tidak ada yang beres. Kau juga jarang aktif di media sosial. Lalu tiba-tiba ini ….” Telunjuk Yixing menekan-nekan pinggiran asbak. “Aku tidak pernah lagi melihatmu merokok setahun terakhir. Waktu putus dari Sichun pun tidak sampai begini.”

Tatapan intens pemuda berlesung pipit seolah mengebor tengkoraknya. Luhan rikuh, lama-lama tidak tahan. Sejumput rambut diremas, setelahnya Yixing disuguhi napas terberat yang pernah dihela. Sangat berat seperti orang mengais udara di ruang hampa.

“Aku, mengalami sesuatu yang begitu ... rumit.”

“Serumit apa?”

“Pikirkan terminal stop kontak listrik di kamarmu dengan kabel perangkat elektronik yang kusut menjuntai ke mana-mana saling bersilang, tidak pernah dirapikan sampai menjelang tahun baru. Terbayang? Ya, serumit itu.”

Yixing cemberut, tersinggung. “Bagus sekali analogimu,” ucapnya sambil melancarkan tatapan sinikal.

Luhan dianggapnya benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih. Dia sudah rela datang agar bisa menjadi teman berbagi, malah dijadikan sasaran empuk sindiran.

Namun, pada menit berikutnya, apa yang terjadi di Dunedin pun terkuak sedikit demi sedikit. Kisah Luhan tersendat-sendat di awal karena ragu, tetapi seiring waktu, mengalir deras menembus telinga Yixing. Tak ada yang terlewatkan olehnya, termasuk kejadian yang dia anggap memalukan. Akar dari kegelisahan beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Yixing sengaja memelihara diam. Tidak menyela, tidak menginterupsi, tidak berkomentar sampai cerita itu rampung. Duduk perkara harus jelas supaya dia bisa objektif dalam memberi saran, tidak bias.

Begitu cerita Luhan sampai di finis, tanpa disangka Yixing memberi komentar yang kurang diharapkan.

“Kau keterlaluan, _ge_.”

“Apa?” Luhan menggeleng pelan, merasa salah dengar. “Keterlaluan? Maksudmu, aku?”

“Ya. Kau. Siapa lagi?”

“Siapa lagi? Halooo, yang barusan itu kisah dua orang. Selain aku, ada Sehun. Haruskah kuulangi sekali lagi? Dia menciumku tanpa konsen, dan dia menikmatinya. Dari segi mana pun, aku yang dirugikan di sini. Aku normal. Dia tidak. Jadi, siapa yang mentalnya lebih terguncang? Sudah jelas aku. Oh, dan setelah itu jangan lupakan bagaimana dia melucuti pakaianku. Itu pelecehan.”

“Dia menikmati ciumannya, dan kau tidak?”

Luhan mengerling galak. “Aku tidak suka pertanyaanmu.”

“Jawab saja.”

“Tentu saja tidak,” balasnya spontan.

“Dari mana kau tahu? Kau, ‘kan mabuk. Selain itu, bagaimana juga kau bisa yakin bahwa Sehun yang menelanjangimu? Sekali lagi, kau sedang mabuk.”

Sesi _curhat_ ini entah mengapa mulai mengarah ke interogasi. Luhan tidak suka karena dia seperti dijadikan tersangka. Padahal dalam versinya, dia adalah korban yang butuh perlindungan serta konsolasi dari penyidik.

“Apa, sih, sebenarnya inti pertanyaanmu tadi?”

“Dengar, Sehun menciummu duluan, itu salah, aku setuju … tapi, logikanya saat itu sedang tidak ada di tempat, begitu juga denganmu. Kalian sama-sama mabuk. Apa pun yang terjadi malam itu, kurasa kalian bisa saja berbagi rasa yang sama. Rasa yang hilang keesokan harinya dan tidak kalian ingat.”

“Aku tidak—“

“Jangan dipotong dulu,” titah Yixing, agak tegas. Telapak tangannya terarah ke hadapan Luhan seperti tukang parkir menyetop kendaraan. “Kau mengecek tubuhmu, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia melakukan sesuatu, ‘kan?” lanjutnya bertanya.    

Luhan mengangguk.

“Bisa jadi kalian hanya teler, lalu tidur bersama, tidak lebih, tanpa melibatkan aktivitas seksual apa pun.”

Terhadap konklusi tersebut, Luhan sebenarnya juga lega, tetapi tetap saja ada hal yang tak mungkin dia abaikan.

“Tidur bersama tanpa pakaian, tepatnya. Jangan lupakan bagian itu.” Luhan tidak mau cela itu terlewatkan oleh Yixing.

“Oh, itu … Yah, aku tidak kenal Sehun, jadi tidak tahu kebiasaannya, tapi aku mengenalmu sejak lahir dan tahu betul seperti apa kelakuanmu saat mabuk … kau senang melucuti pakaian.”

Sepasang bola mata jernih membelalak. “Tidak! Kapan aku melakukannya?”

“Hmm, coba kuingat-ingat lagi.” Yixing mengangkat jemari dan mulai menghitung memori yang berhasil dia gali. “Satu, di pesta sehabis wisuda, kau buka baju dan membuang kausmu ke kolam renang. Dua, di pesta ulang tahun teman kuliahmu, Yifan, kau membuka paksa dasi dan jasnya, tiga kancing teratas kemeja Yifan pun lepas gara-gara kautarik. Tiga, malam tahun baru, kau memeloroti celanaku, lalu memutar-mutarnya di udara seperti tali laso. Empat—“

“O-oke, oke. Setop! Kumohon, berhentilah. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi.”  

Aibnya lepas kandang. Luhan malu bukan main ketika diingatkan kembali. Kepala langsung nyut-nyutan. Dua jari memijat pelipis, persis orang dihinggapi stres.

“Sudah menangkap maksudku, ‘kan? Intinya, kesalahan tidak bisa sepenuhnya dilimpahkan kepada Sehun seorang, karena kau juga turut andil. Kalian berbagi tanggung jawab atas aksi masing-masing. Yang seharusnya kaulakukan bukan pergi, tapi rekonsiliasi. Bicara dari hati ke hati, sebagai teman, tuntaskan semuanya saat itu juga. ”

“Y-ya, aku sempat berpikir begitu, tapi … Yixing, dia membuatku canggung dan … takut.”

“Karena dia _gay_?” Pertanyaan Yixing direspons dengan anggukan. “Memangnya kenapa? Teman kita, Zitao, juga _gay_. Kau tidak ada masalah dengannya.”

“Beda kasus. Tao tidak punya rasa padaku. Dia tidak menyukaiku … seperti Sehun.”    

Sekarang Yixing benar-benar paham. Mengambinghitamkan Sehun atas kejadian di Dunedin hanya sebentuk kamuflase dari rasa takut Luhan yang tidak siap akan perubahan situasi. Semua datang bagai tsunami. Mengobrak-abrik nalarnya dalam satu sapuan.

Mulai dari mengetahui fakta bahwa teman seperjalanan yang sudah telanjur diberi label ‘akrab’ adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Mereka nyaris melakukan kontak fisik intim tanpa sengaja. Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu ternyata diam-diam menaruh hati padanya.

Jadi, ketika Luhan mengatakan dia mendapatkan guncangan mental akibat itu, rasanya cukup wajar. Pun demikian, keputusan yang diambilnya tetap saja tidak dapat dibenarkan. Mengorbankan perasaan orang lain untuk menyelamatkan perasaan sendiri, bukanlah hal bijak. Apalagi, sebagai yang lebih tua, seharusnya sikap dewasa menjadi pilihan Luhan.  

Yixing berusaha menanamkan sadar itu pada sang sepupu.

“ _Ge_ , tidak baik menyalahkan atau membenci seseorang hanya karena dia menyukaimu. Kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa akan melabuhkan hati. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Kurasa, Sehun juga tidak punya kontrol atas perasaannya. _Heart wants what the heart wants, right?_ ”

“Maksudmu, aku harus belok dan menyambut perasaannya, begitu?” Nada Luhan kentara sarkastis.

“Bukan itu. Kau normal, tidak bisa menyukainya. Baiklah, terserahmu saja, tapi … cobalah bersikap baik dengan berempati. Pikirkan, bagaimana jika kau yang ada di posisinya saat itu. Kalau aku jadi Sehun, aku pasti sangat tersinggung dengan caramu kabur. Harga diriku terinjak-injak. Kau memutus komunikasi sepihak, lalu menggratiskan akomodasi yang seharusnya dibayar berdua, mana bisa itu disebut hadiah. Itu lebih mirip seperti … membayar jasa gigolo yang sudah menemanimu.”

“ _Oh, God._ Jangan bilang begitu _._ Kau membuatku terlihat sangat buruk.”

“Memang begitu faktanya. Terima saja.”   

Ekspresi keras Luhan melunak. Yang dikatakan Yixing merupakan tamparan keras. Luhan tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Mempertahankan ego sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Kini, dia yang terlihat lebih kejam dari sisi mana pun. Si antagonis dalam cerita.   

Setiap Luhan berusaha memenangkan argumen, orang-orang mampu membalikkan keadaan. Mereka bisa mengorek celanya lebih dalam, dan dia akan berakhir sebagai penjahat.   

Mengapa ini layaknya _déjà vu_? Kapan dirinya mengalami hal persis seperti ini?

Luhan berusaha menarik benang reminisensi. Oh, tentu saja. Pada malam dia diputus oleh Sichun. Sang mantan kekasih yang ketahuan menikung justru berhasil memojokkannya. Satu demi satu kekurangannya dilempar ke hadapan wajah. Hal itu yang mendorong Luhan sampai ke tepi jurang hingga akhirnya jatuh berguling-guling. Predikat ‘egois’ disematkan. Laki-laki yang menganggap dunia hanya berpusat padanya.  

Kumpulan argumen yang keluar dari mulut Yixing, seakan mengemas semua. Luhan mulai merasa itu benar. Dia memang manusia superegois, harus diakui.

Penyesalan selalu hadir di penghujung.

Sekarang, harus bagaimana? Luhan sudah telanjur _membuang_ Sehun. Apakah dia punya hak _memungutnya_ kembali?

Lagi, Luhan memasuki fase kontemplasi tingkat tinggi.

 

***

 

Gelap datang melahap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun, bahkan kedua tangannya yang meraba-raba. Langkah hati-hati lantaran medan tak tampak.Takut oleh sunyi dan sendiri, dia memanggil siapa saja yang bersedia memberinya tuntunan arah. 

Kehangatan lalu hadir di jemari, menyelubungi telapak. Dia terkejut terhadap sensasi. Seseorang telah mendengar panggilannya. Seseorang yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat.

Tidak terpikir untuk berontak. Hendak dituntun ke mana pun, pilihannya jatuh pada pasrah. Dia merasa aman, nyaman, dan haluannya sudah benar.

Sekeliling mulai remang, seiring dengan langkah-langkah yang diambil. Cahaya perlahan eksis, sedikit demi sedikit. Kegelapan tak lagi absolut. Sekarang, netranya mampu menangkap punggung kaki, rintisan yang tengah ditapaki, serta jemari lembut yang menyalut miliknya.

Lanskap kelam bertansformasi warna-warni. Dia mendongak dan mendapati angkasa terpulas pancarona, seperti pelangi. Akan tetapi, itu bukan pelangi. Spektrum cahaya berlenggok luwes menari-nari. Keelokannya menghadirkan tenang. Dia tahu apa yang menyambut pandangannya.

Aurora.

Ya, pemilik tangan ini telah menuntunnya menuju aurora.     

Siapa?

Sosok itu menoleh, mematri tatap yang hanya terfiksasi padanya seorang. Senyum manis tersungging, berpadu selaras dengan damai lambaian cahaya. Lengkung garis matanya … yang serupa bulan sabit saat tertawa, membangkitkan senyar bernama rindu. Iris dan pupilnya adalah semesta, di mana dia ingin tinggal dan menetap di dalamnya.

Tinggal dan menetap?

 _"Matamu begitu teduh. Sepertinya menyenangkan tinggal di sana."_   

Kalimat itu mampir lagi di telinga sebagai tirai penutup panggung.

 

Dan Luhan pun terjaga, dalam kejut luar biasa. Setara dengan penerimaan aliran listrik defibrilator. Detak jantungnya berhasil kembali meski bertempo tidak wajar.  

Buru-buru, Luhan menuju wastafel dan membasuh muka. Siraman air diharapkan bisa menjernihkan pikiran. Rasanya ingin mencuci isi kepala, membersihkan dari konten yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Namun, sekuat apa pun bersugesti, alam bawah sadar lagi-lagi menang.

… untuk yang ketiga kali.

Sehun sudah mampir dalam mimpi sebanyak itu sejak kepulangannya dari Dunedin.

Apakah ini hukuman? Luhan rasa, sosok Sehun yang menghantui malam-malamnya merupakan perwujudan dari rasa bersalah tertumpuk.

Akan tetapi, benarkah hanya sebatas akumulasi penyesalan belaka?

Luhan masih takut mengakui beberapa kemungkinan lain dari tiap-tiap cabang hatinya.

 

***

 

> Lu _-ge_ , datanglah ke kafe biasa. Ini darurat. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan. Jika tidak datang …

Pesan dari Yixing tiba di kotak masuknya setengah jam yang lalu. Pesan dengan sirat kepanikan dan isinya tidak rampung diketik. Ponsel yang tidak bisa dihubungi memperparah spekulasi dalam kepala. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tidak cemas.

Akselerasi mobil dipacu. Luhan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kafe. Saat itu, dia langsung tahu bahwa waktu beserta energinya terbuang sia-sia. Yixing sehat walafiat. Tertawa lepas dalam gerombol. Teman-temannya di sana. 

Hidung Luhan kembang kempis. Siap menarik kerah baju sang sepupu jika tidak mendengar alasan bagus yang mendasari tindakannya.

“Maaf. Aku terpaksa pakai cara ini. Jika tidak, mungkin selamanya kau akan terus bergelut dengan galaumu. Santailah sedikit.”

Tidak cukup bagus, tetapi Luhan sudah telanjur menginjakkan kaki di sini. Jadilah pantatnya mendarat di satu bangku setelah dipaksa duduk.

Beberapa teman Yixing merupakan temannya juga. Sebagian lagi, wajah-wajah yang baru dilihatnya hari ini. Termasuk Zhaoyu, gadis manis berambut sebahu dengan pipi bersemu yang dikenalkan padanya.

Tidak ada yang aneh sampai Luhan merasa diabaikan oleh yang lain, dan hanya Zhaoyu yang mau menjadi teman bicara. Makin tidak wajar ketika satu per satu dari mereka beranjak pamit. Luhan juga ingin pulang. Sejak awal, dialah orang yang paling tidak punya kepentingan serta alasan berada di kafe ini.

Namun, Yixing menahannya, kemudian berbisik di telinga, “temani Zhaoyu, terserah mau jalan ke mana.”   

Ternyata, inilah rencana utama yang mereka susun. Luhan telah dijebak untuk melakukan kencan buta.

 

Kepergian Yixing sebagai orang terakhir, mengganti suasana ramai menjadi kikuk dalam sunyi. Baik Luhan maupun Zhaoyu malu-malu membuka topik gres. Mereka baru saling kenal dalam hitungan menit.  Lantas, apa yang bisa diharapkan?

“Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak berniat menahanmu di sini, kok. Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau pulang,” tutur Zhaoyu lembut, memberanikan diri. 

Detik berikutnya, Luhan sadar bahwa Zhaoyu berada di posisi identik dengannya. Sama-sama korban sandiwara Yixing.

Sesungguhnya, impresi pertama Zhaoyu sama sekali tidak negatif. Luhan dapat menerima kesan, dia gadis baik. Maksud Yixing mengatur ini semua bukan untuk menjerumuskannya, tetapi lebih kepada membantu bangkit meski dengan cara yang tidak dia mau.

Luhan memilih mengikuti skenario sang sepupu. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba.  

“Ada tempat yang ingin kaukunjungi saat ini? Ayo, kutemani.”

Sipu berhias di roman Zhaoyu. Pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak berharap, dia tetap kelihatan senang karena direspons positif.

“Yang dekat-dekat saja, ya. Supaya kau tidak repot.”

Oh, jawaban itu, semakin mengukuhkan predikat Zhaoyu sebagai gadis baik. Terlalu baik, Luhan rasa.

 

Mereka tidak menjauh dari Haidian. Mobil VW Beetle melaju di Jalan Fuxing menuju gedung museum seni digital China Millennium Monument. Harus diakui, selera Zhaoyu lumayan juga dalam memilih spot _kencan_.

Ada sembilan instalasi terkurasi yang bisa dikunjungi. Dimulai dari yang letaknya paling luar dekat pintu masuk hingga yang terdalam. Sejauh ini, tidak ada instalasi yang mengecewakan. Semua menawan. Kencan buta gagasan Yixing ternyata tidak buruk-buruk amat. Meskipun tidak melibatkan romantisme, sisi baiknya, mereka sama-sama senang.

Kemudian, atensi Luhan terkunci di instalasi berjudul Light Flow. Napasnya agak tercekat ketika diharuskan memasuki sebuah ruang luas dan gelap, karena … dia seperti berada di dalam mimpinya. Kegelapan yang hampir serupa.

Cahaya berbagai warna lantas terproyeksi ke setiap sudut ruang. Bergelombang membentuk motif-motif cantik. Mengalirkan rupa-rupa kehidupan dan dunia. Mekar bunga. Arus sungai. Tingkah laku fauna. Dinamika cuaca. Bentang galaksi … hingga kibar aurora.

Debar-debar datang tak dapat ditolak. Luhan merasakannya segera. Apa yang dia saksikan saat itu, berhasil menarik dan mengumpulkan semua rasa yang belakangan hadir. Membanjiri hipokampus otaknya dengan memori dan emosi.  

Semua mendadak tentang Dunedin dan mimpinya. Namun, tidak seluas itu. Lebih spesifik. Sebingkai wajah berhias tatap lembut dan senyum kalis. Satu tona suara dengan bahana tawa khas. Sebongkah hangat bersumber dari sentuhan afektif. Semua mengerucut kepada satu sosok. Seseorang yang bayangannya ditampik sehebat apa pun selalu kembali lagi dan lagi.

Oh Sehun.

Mengapa dia?

Semakin kencang debar di dada. Luhan harus mencari tahu apa artinya, karena ini membuatnya takut, dan rasa takut membuatnya ingin kabur berlari.

… tetapi, apa yang sebenarnya dia takutkan? Kabur dari apa?

Bukan terhadap jati diri Sehun. Bukan terhadap kejadian memalukan yang dia (dan Sehun) alami. Bukan terhadap reaksi Sehun atas pilihan sikapnya. Bukan itu. Semua hanya kamuflase yang menabirkan kebenaran.

Luhan ingin kabur dari perasaannya sendiri. Dia takut jika ternyata memendam rasa yang berbalas untuk Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan membeku. Terlampau syok karena otaknya baru saja menciptakan konklusi tersebut.

Dengan begitu … apakah rasa baru yang berhasil terdefinisi ini membuatnya berubah haluan? Apakah sekarang dia bisa disebut _gay_?

Kehangatan tiba-tiba menjalar di telapak. Luhan memandang tangannya yang telah ditautkan dengan tangan lain. Milik Zhaoyu.

Gadis itu menariknya untuk mengelilingi ruangan, tetapi raga Luhan mematung di tempat. Pergerakan ditahan. Demi memastikan sesuatu sekali lagi, tangan Zhaoyu dia remas kuat dan erat. Luhan berusaha menggali sensasi, dan menemukannya berbeda dari bayangan. Bukan sensasi yang dia cari dan ingin rasakan. Tak seperti dalam mimpinya.

Genggaman tangan Zhaoyu tidak mengobati rindu.  Ternyata, Luhan lebih menginginkan milik orang lain. Pemuda yang signifikan.

“Luhan? Kenapa?” Zhaoyu bertanya. Rautnya cemas karena Luhan tampak linglung. 

Dipandangnya mata Zhaoyu lekat-lekat. Setumpuk penyesalan pun diluncurkan bersama kata, “maaf.”

Zhaoyu terdiam, merasakan cengkeraman tangan mulai mengendur.

“Zhaoyu, kau sangat baik, dan manis … aku … aku tidak layak dan pantas mendapat perhatianmu.”  Tautan tangan sudah lepas sama sekali seusai Luhan mengatakan itu.

Langkah mundur diambil pelan-pelan. Sepasang bibir mungilnya tak putus menggumamkan ‘maaf’ kepada gadis di depan mata yang sama sekali tak bereaksi.

 

Luhan pun memutar badan dan berlari.

 

***

 

Ponselnya bergetar sedari tadi. Luhan tahu itu akan terjadi. Dering panggil tersenyap datang dan tak berhenti sejak dirinya meninggalkan rumah. Bukannya tidak mau mengangkat, lalu mengabaikan. Dia sudah punya niat menerima panggilan itu jika semua prosedur urusannya hari ini telah rampung.

Getar itu lagi-lagi menggelitik telapaknya. Luhan rasa, ini sudah waktunya untuk merespons. Ikon tombol hijau digeser, dan dia telah siap mendengar cecar berisik sepupunya.

“Aha! Akhirnya diangkat juga!” Nada Yixing melonjak sejak introduksi. “Lu- _ge_ , kau keterlaluan. Sangat sangat keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan Zhaoyu di tengah kencan dan membiarkannya pulang naik taksi sendirian! Kau ini kenapa, sih?”

_Kenapa?_

Situasinya sulit dijelaskan dan terlalu panjang. Luhan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjabarkan kronologi bahwa dia pulang ke rumah, menyimpan mobilnya, berkemas, setelah itu pergi lagi ke luar menggunakan taksi.  

“Ya, soal itu … tolong sampaikan maafku pada Zhaoyu. Eh, tapi tunggu ….” Luhan hendak meralatnya dengan iktikad yang lebih baik. “Bilang saja padanya, aku akan menemuinya lagi dan meminta maaf langsung kalau sudah kembali.”

“Kembali? Dari mana?”

_Dari satu tempat._

Tempat ini mencuat begitu saja dalam kepala. Memanggil-manggil namanya minta dikunjungi. Membuat Luhan impulsif mencari tiket rute yang tersisa. Syukurlah keberuntungan masih menjadi mitra. Dia mendapatkannya.

Jawaban yang tak muncul membuat Yixing mengasah kepekaan telinga. Suasana sekeliling Luhan terdengar sibuk. Suara pelantang dan orang lalu-lalang saling menindih.

“ _Ge_ , kau ada di mana sekarang?” Yixing mengulang dengan pertanyaan berbeda.

“Bandara.”

“Bandara?!” Sang sepupu jelas kaget, dan tanyanya tak berhenti di situ.  “Mau ke mana?”

Selembar tiket pesawat tergenggam erat di tangan. Maskapai China Southern 315 siap membawanya melintasi lautan tepat pada pukul 7:15 pm. Kode rute penerbangan tertera jelas.

 

**PEK-ICN**

 

Luhan menghela napas dan menjawab, “Seoul … mencari _aurora_.”

 

 

**To be continued**

 

 


	5. Rima

**Seoul, Korea Selatan – Maret, 2017**

Anjing bichon berbulu putih itu tidak mau diam dalam dekapan. Kaki depannya menggaruk-garuk pintu tak sabar. Junmyun agak kelabakan. Selama kepergian sang adik ke Dunedin, dialah yang bertugas merawatnya, seperti biasa. Memberinya makan, mengajak jalan-jalan ke taman, sampai mendandani ke salon anjing.

Hari ini, bulu Vivi baru saja dirapikan.

“Diam, Vivi. Aku sedang berusaha membuka pintu.”  

Begitu pintu apartemen terbuka, anjing itu melompat dari lengan Junmyun. Menggonggong kecil, kemudian berlari ke arah kamar milik tuannya.

“Vivi, jangan masuk kamar Sehun. Seprainya baru saja kuganti.”

Junmyun geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir. Kelakuan Sehun dan Vivi benar-benar mirip.

Rak sepatu di dekat pintu ternyata tidak kosong. Sepasang sepatu yang satu minggu lebih meninggalkan Seoul telah kembali ke tempatnya.

Inikah yang membuat Vivi gelisah sedari tadi? Dia menyadari bahwa pemiliknya telah pulang.

Junmyun penasaran, turut memasuki kamar yang dituju Vivi. Koper toska metalik dan tas kamera tergeletak berjajar di samping lemari. Ada tubuh bongsor menelungkup di tempat tidur, masih mengenakan kaus kaki dan jaket lengkap.

“Hei, kau tidak mengabariku kalau sudah pulang.” Sang kakak menghampiri sisinya, duduk di kasur. “Bagaimana Dunedin?”

“ _Good_ ,” jawab Sehun singkat. Suaranya tertahan oleh wajah yang dibenamkan ke bantal. Junmyun curiga dan tidak langsung percaya. Sehun yang irit bicara bukanlah perwakilan dari ekspresi senang atau bahagia.    

“Sehunnie, ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi padamu?” Telapak tangan menyusur kepala sang adik, membelai lembut rambutnya berkali-kali.

“Nanti, _hyung_. Nanti.” Balasan itu datang pelan lewat embus napas berat. Masih terlalu lelah untuk sekadar merespons apalagi berkisah panjang lebar.

Junmyun diam. Sesuatu memang jelas-jelas telah terjadi pada si bungsu. Sekarang, dia akan memberinya waktu. Biarlah Sehun mendapat apa yang dimau. Dia hanya berharap apa yang terjadi pada Sehun bukanlah hal yang dicemaskannya pada awal keberangkatan pemuda itu.

Vivi naik ke atas kasur, mengendus-endus lengan tuannya. Junmyun sudah hendak menggotong makhluk buntal putih itu ke luar kamar, supaya istirahat Sehun tidak terganggu.

“Biarkan Vivi di sini,” pinta Sehun, menggagalkan niat. Sang kakak menyuarakan setuju, setelahnya membiarkan Sehun menyelami gamangnya dalam soliter.

 

***

 

Patah hati bukanlah pengalaman pertama. Pada tahun ketiganya sebagai mahasiswa, Sehun pernah menjalin kisah kasih dengan seorang barista. Lima tahun lebih tua, orang Hongkong. Seseorang yang mengayomi Sehun, mengajarkannya banyak hal baru (termasuk bahasa Inggris dan Mandarin).

Hubungan itu hanya bertahan 10 bulan.

Perbedaan pilihan sikap yang tak terjembatani menjadi alasan perpisahan. Sehun kala itu masih terlalu muda. Nyali untuk mengakui jati diri masih sebesar kacang polong. Sedangkan kekasihnya, telah berada di fase dewasa yang tak lagi peduli suara-suara sekitar. Dia ingin dunia tahu bahwa mereka jatuh cinta, sebaliknya Sehun ingin bersembunyi. 

Cinta ditampik demi menyelamatkan eksistensinya di mata mayoritas.

Sehun agak benci mengakui bahwa yang terjadi dengannya dan Luhan bisa jadi adalah karma. Parahnya, mereka tidak berstatus apa pun selain teman. Bahkan masih terlalu dangkal untuk disebut ‘sahabat’. Dampak cinta satu sisi memang lebih menyebalkan. Sehun seharusnya paham betul untuk tidak jatuh terlalu mudah.

Namun, hal semacam itu bukannya tidak masuk akal. Banyak dari kita mencintai seorang biduan hanya dari mendengar suara dendangnya. Atau mencintai seniman pencipta karya menawan tanpa kita tahu rupanya.

Dalam kasus Sehun, mungkin video selang-waktu aurora milik Luhan adalah jendela pertama menuju hatinya. Perkenalan dan komunikasi lewat dunia siber, memperlebar celah yang membuka pintu. Kemudian, pertemuan serta interaksi konkret adalah sambutan untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Akan tetapi, saat telah betah berada di dalam, dia malah ditendang keluar.

Sakit.

 

Karma adalah pelajaran. Simbol negatif dalam hidup. Karma bisa milik siapa saja. Sehun ataupun Luhan. Jika simbol negatif sudah telanjur tergariskan dalam catatan kisah keduanya, mungkin yang harus mereka lakukan ialah berjumpa, membaginya.

Dalam operasi pembagian, negatif bertemu negatif akan menjadi positif, bukan?

 

***

 

**Seoul, Korea Selatan – April, 2017**

Bertamu menjelang tengah malam, siapa pun tahu itu jauh dari kata etis. Sayangnya, Luhan yang kurang sabar tidak menjadikan besok sebagai pilihan berkunjung. Hanya ada sekarang, saat ini, segera.

Dia rela merogoh kocek lebih dalam untuk menempuh Incheon-Gangnam dengan taksi. Tentunya, banyak pertimbangan. Kereta bawah tanah lebih murah, tetapi butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk tiba. Biaya taksi bisa dibilang 10 kali lipatnya, tetapi bisa memangkas setengah waktu tempuh kereta. Plus, Luhan hanya perlu memperlihatkan alamat apartemen Sehun kepada sang sopir, dan dia akan diturunkan tepat di depan gedung. 

Luhan meremas tali ransel di salah satu pundak. Kakinya masih terpaku di depan pintu. Jemari mengembang menguncup, antara ingin dan urung menekan bel. Kena damprat gara-gara mengganggu waktu istirahat orang, biarlah jadi urusan nanti. Yang penting, coba bertemu saja dahulu. Bel pun ditekannya dua kali.

Dia menunggu. Apabila pintu itu tetap bergeming hingga 15 detik, opsi besok terpaksa Luhan munculkan juga.

Bunyi gagang ditarik turun menyapa telinganya. Luhan terkesiap. Bersiap menghadapi sosok yang kini membukakan pintu untuknya.

Bukan Sehun, melainkan seorang pemuda yang sama menjulangnya, mungkin sedikit lebih jangkung. 

“Ya? Cari siapa?” Suaranya bertona bas, terdengar jantan, tetapi air mukanya berkesan ramah.

“Umm, di sini … apakah di sini benar kediaman Oh Sehun?”

“Benar.”

“Maaf, aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk berkunjung, tapi kalau Sehun ada, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?”

“Dan kau adalah …”

“Luhan.”

Si pemuda jangkung tampak sedikit terbelalak ketika dia menyebutkan nama. Entah apa alasan di baliknya. Pintu pun dibuka lebih lebar.

“Sehun belum pulang. Dia sedang memotret fase bulan seminggu ini. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan kembali. Tunggu saja di dalam.”

Sembari mengucap terima kasih, Luhan menggiring tubuhnya masuk. Apartemen Sehun tidak seluas rumahnya. Interior serbasimpel dan praktis. Pun begitu sangatlah rapi. Semua sesuai fungsi dan kebutuhan. Aroma ruangan ini sama persis dengan yang melekat di pakaian-pakaian Sehun. Wangi linen segar bercampur embun pagi. Bagaimana Luhan bisa mengingatnya, mungkin karena dia saat ini sedang tidak waras.

“Chanyeol, siapa yang datang?” Satu suara datang lagi dari arah dapur. Pemiliknya adalah pemuda lain yang bahkan bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Chanyeol, tatapan laki-laki itu kentara kurang bersahabat saat berserobok dengan milik Luhan.

“Oh, _hyung_. Dia adalah—“

“Aku tahu siapa dia,” selanya. Nada suara datar tetapi siratnya bak genderang perang. Memancarkan permusuhan. “Luhan, ‘kan?” 

“Kau … mengenalku?”

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. “Bagaimana mungkin tidak. Apalagi setelah semua yang kaulakukan pada adikku di Dunedin.”

Oh, jadi dia Kim Junmyun, kakak tiri Sehun. Namanya kerap disebut-sebut oleh Sehun saat mereka mengobrolkan topik tentang keluarga. Meski tanpa ikatan darah, Sehun mengaku sangat dekat dengannya. Mereka nyaris berbagi apa pun. Mungkin kisah Dunedin termasuk salah satunya. Detail cerita dari sang adik pasti sudah ditransfer penuh ke kepala Junmyun.     

“Sebenarnya, mengenai hal itu—“

“Cukup mencengangkan juga kau masih berani datang kemari.” Luhan keburu dipotong sebelum mengutarakan maksud. “Tidak punya malu, ya,” lanjut Junmyun lagi. Agenda menjelang pergantian hari sepertinya sengaja difokuskan untuk mencecar dan memojokkan Luhan. Sikutan dari Chanyeol serta bisikan, “jangan galak-galak,” tampaknya sudah tidak masuk pertimbangan.

Sisi celana diremas. Emosi Luhan ditahan. Dia bukan titisan Dewi Kwan Im penuh welas asih. Tidak setabah itu membiarkan dirinya jadi bulan-bulanan. Ya, salahnya memang pantas diingatkan kembali, tetapi tidak segamblang ini.

Kembali dia mengukuhkan kompulsi diri. Sudah datang jauh-jauh, jangan sampai amarah sesaat mengacaukan segalanya. Luhan berupaya tak mengulangi impulsivitas di Dunedin. Dia datang ke Seoul dengan tujuan. Harus ditahan sebentar hingga itu tercapai.

“Aku datang untuk minta maaf.”

Siapa pun yang mendengar nada diucapkan tanpa keraguan, pastinya bisa menangkap sebuah kebulatan tekad serta keseriusan. Cukup jelas, Luhan tidak main-main dengan niatnya.

“Terlambat. Sehun sudah telanjur kecewa berat dengan sikapmu.” Lagi, Junmyun mementalkan upaya. Kali ini lumayan mampu membuat Luhan ciut begitu disebutkan soal kekecewaan Sehun padanya.

“Tetap saja, aku perlu bicara. Ini penting.”

“Oh, apa kau memberi adikku kesempatan yang sama saat dia memintanya?”

Sekali lagi, serangan itu mematikan Luhan. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Junmyun memainkan peran sangat baik sebagai algojo. Dipersenjatai ladam yang baru selesai ditempa untuk kemudian disundutkan ke kulitnya setiap dia bicara. Kalimat-kalimatnya berhasil membakar Luhan. Tidak hanya di permukaan, tetapi jauh menembus bagian terdalam yang paling rapuh, sampai berubah abu.

“Kaupikir, Sehun masih mau menemuimu setelah kau mengeblok seluruh kontaknya? Dia jatuh sakit sepulang dari Dunedin pun kau bahkan tidak mau tahu.”

Informasi lain dari Junmyun mencuatkan cemas. Rasa bersalah Luhan tumbuh subur, dipupuk tiada henti. “Sehun sakit apa? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?” tanyanya khawatir.

“Kurasa itu tidak penting bagimu. Yang jelas, cara terbaik untuk mengobati seseorang ialah menjauhkannya dari sumber sakit. Kalau kau memang masih peduli pada Sehun, lupakan niat bertemu dengannya.”  

Di samping Junmyun, Chanyeol main lirik mata sedari tadi, semacam melemparkan sinyal-sinyal agar berhenti. Siapa pun yang baru pertama kali berhadapan dengan sosok sejati Luhan, akan menarik impresi ringkih dari fisiknya. Belum lagi garis muka serbamanis satu padu dengan mata yang tampak mendayu.

Dalam bayangan pemuda jangkung itu, Luhan seperti tipe yang bisa menitikkan air mata apabila Junmyun terus-terusan menancapkan bisanya. Chanyeol belum kenal saja. Jika tidak sedang lelah, Luhan bisa menyeruduk lebih masif dibandingkan Junmyun yang hanya bermodalkan lidah.

“Pulanglah, Luhan.” Junmyun berharap, ini terakhir kali dia bersuara. Semua akan lebih mudah bila Luhan langsung angkat kaki saja. Dia cuma ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran, tidak punya rencana berperan antagonis sampai sejauh ini.

“Tapi … aku baru saja tiba dari Beijing sejam yang lalu,” balas Luhan, terdengar amat sendu. Dibandingkan marah oleh semua serangan Junmyun, kali ini dia lebih ingin diberi iba.

Ekspresi Junmyun berubah aneh. Dilematis. Antara kasihan, tetapi tidak ingin melonggarkan pertahanan. Chanyeol sudah kembali berbisik di telinganya, “tuh, kan, kubilang juga apa.”

“Kalau begitu, carilah tempat menginap. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktumu di sini.” Junmyun memastikan, tidak tersedia secuil kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk menyuarakan apa pun dalam kepalanya.

Tidak disangka orang Seoul begitu kejam. Persistensi Junmyun hanyalah satu-satunya yang dia dapat. Luhan menyerah. Langkah ditarik mundur. Berdebat dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya cuma menguras energi. Kelelahan dari penerbangan selama dua jam masih menunggangi raganya. Junmyun mungkin benar. Seharusnya dia istirahat saja malam ini.

“Maaf, sudah mengganggu. Selamat malam.” Luhan pamit. Sebelum pintu apartemen benar-benar tertutup, suara-suara dari dalam ruangan turut menyisip keluar dari celahnya.

“Tenang saja, akan kusampaikan pada Sehun kalau kau mampir.” Itu Chanyeol.

“Jangan harap!” Penentangan sudah pasti datang dari Junmyun.

 

Pangkal hidung dipijat lemah. Pusingnya mulai terasa. Makan malam belum sempat dilakukan dengan benar. Luhan hanya mengganjal perutnya dengan kebab yang dibeli di pesawat.

Berdiri di antara dua lift, dia menekan tombol turun tanpa semangat. Kedua ruang balok bervelositas terlihat naik hampir bersamaan.   

Denting terdengar. Lift sebelah kanan ternyata terbuka lebih dahulu. Luhan masuk, tak menyiakan detik-detik terbuang untuk segera pergi dari gedung ini. Tempat di mana kehadirannya dianggap mengganggu. Tombol menuju lobi ditekan. Pada saat kedua sisi pintu nyaris merapat, bel dari lift di sebelah kiri berdenting. Seseorang keluar dari sana.

Pandangan tertunduk membuat Luhan melewatkan satu sosok berjalan melintasinya. Pemuda dengan nuansa sewarna aurora. Figurnya tertampil hanya dalam hitungan sekon dari sela yang tersisa. Ketika Luhan kembali menatap ke depan, hanya lingkup besi yang dia jumpai.

 

Dewa-dewi memang menyukai drama. Takdir dibiarkan mengonstruksi adegan agar keduanya menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk sebuah sua.

 

***

 

Bunyi blender menulikan indra Junmyun dari serbuan kalimat-kalimat Chanyeol. Proses pembuatan _smoothie_ stroberi sempat tertunda gara-gara dia mengonfrontasi laki-laki yang dianggap sudah menghina adiknya. Chanyeol terus mengoceh sampai alat pelumat itu tak lagi meraung. _Smoothie_ dituang ke dalam gelas kaca tinggi, sementara Junmyun merasakan kehadiran seseorang merapat, menaungi tubuhnya yang lebih pendek.   

“ _Hyung_ , kau dengar tidak barusan aku bilang apa?”

“Percuma kau bicara saat aku sedang bikin _smoothie_. Suaramu balapan dengan blender.”

Decak tak puas Chanyeol berpadu dengan gulir bola mata. “Kenapa kau mesti melebih-lebihkan?”

“Soal apa?”

“Soal Sehun tidak mau bertemu. Soal Sehun sakit.”

“Dia memang sempat sakit, ‘kan?”

“Ya, itu benar, tapi gara-gara ketularan anak penyewa kamar sebelah, bukan karena Luhan.”

“Ah, sama sajalah. Lagian, semua yang kukatakan cuma gertak sambal. Biar dia sedikit merasa bersalah.”

“Tapi yang tadi itu menurutku kebablasan. Bukan porsimu untuk menghukumnya. Harusnya biarkan saja dia dan Sehun menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Kita tidak usah ikut campur.”

Junmyun agak terganggu oleh argumen Chanyeol yang tak sependapat. “Kau ini sebenarnya teman siapa, sih? Kenapa malah membela orang asing.” Gelas diangkat, lalu isinya diteguk pelan-pelan.

“Siapa yang membelanya? Aku hanya merasa Sehun punya hak untuk tahu kalau dia datang.”

“Tahu apa? Siapa yang datang?” Suara ketiga merangsek tiba-tiba di antara mereka.

Kentalnya _smoothie_ sempat berhenti melaju di tenggorokan. Junmyun nyaris tersedak. Cairan pucat merah muda menyembur sedikit dari mulut seperti muntahan lava sebelum ditelan paksa seluruhnya. Dia dan Chanyeol berbarengan balik badan. Sehun berdiri di sana, entah sudah berapa lama. Asyik berdebat sengit membuat mereka tidak menyadari seseorang membuka pintu apartemen.

Hening sekonyong-konyong terlalu mencurigakan bagi Sehun. Gestur sang kakak dan kawannya kelihatan kikuk. Chanyeol memisahkan belah bibir. Junmyun mendelik tajam padanya. Mulut Chanyeol sempat berkata, “anu.” Kaki Junmyun gesit menyenggol dengkulnya. Apa pun agar si jangkung bungkam.

Aneh. Terlalu aneh. Sehun tak bermaksud mengulang tanya. Dia masih berharap mendapat jawaban dari yang sebelumnya. 

“Tidak ada. Bukan apa-apa. Cuma tukang piza salah alamat.“

Lagi, Chanyeol menggulirkan bola mata. Tak habis pikir. Junmyun bersikeras menutupi kedatangan Luhan dari Sehun, tetapi alasan yang digunakan benar-benar tidak kreatif. Alasan usang yang bisa langsung ketahuan jika itu bohong semata.   

Apabila diteruskan, Junmyun malah semakin kelihatan bodoh sendiri. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan muka yang lebih tua walaupun caranya pasti tidak diterima.  

“Luhan datang,” ujarnya terus terang. Benar saja, rahang Junmyun berubah kaku, tetapi Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli. Dia merasa ada di jalur yang semestinya.

Sepasang mata tiba-tiba berbinar antusias. “Kapan?” Sehun bertanya pelan. Namun, getar suara tak dapat disembunyikan. Kabar ini pastilah sesuatu yang tidak disangka akan mampir di harinya.    

“Baru saja. Bisa jadi kalian berselisih.”

Hanya jawaban itu yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk melenyapkan diri dari pandangan mereka. Pintu apartemen berdebum keras. Tiga presensi hanya sesaat, kini kembali menjadi dua. Sebelum Junmyun menghunusnya lagi dengan tatapan bengis, Chanyeol buru-buru berdalih pasang badan.   

“Sudahlah, _hyung_. Sehunnie bukan lagi remaja. Percaya saja pada mereka. Lagi pula, Luhan tidak mungkin datang jauh-jauh kalau tidak punya alasan bagus.”

Mulutnya gatal ingin membalas, tetapi Junmyun akhirnya mengalah. Sehun yang dia tahu tidak akan mau menengok ke belakang jika yang telah lewat dirasa terlampau menyakitkan. Hari ini, dia melihatnya masih mau berlari demi seseorang yang sempat menjadi sumber lara. Apa Luhan memang sepenting itu untuk ditunggu? Dia berharap Chanyeol benar. Semoga Luhan memang datang untuk sesuatu yang patut diperjuangkan oleh sang adik.

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu tertawa kecil. Menyadari bahwa aksi kedua insan tersebut jadi terasa kocak. Luhan mencari Sehun dan sekarang berbalik. Dua orang saling kejar-kejaran, tak ubahnya adegan film India, pikir Junmyun.      

 

***

 

Distrik ini tidak pernah tidur. Tambahkan faktor malam minggu, dan Gangnam akan terasa hidup sepanjang waktu. Aktivitas tanpa koma. Muda-mudi haus hiburan sampai pagi selayak kawanan zombi mendamba daging segar.  Bagi Sehun, hal ini justru menjadi penghalang. Mencari sosok Luhan di antara lalu-lalang manusia, di bawah deras jatuhnya sinar neon plang pertokoan, butuh usaha dua kali lebih keras. Figur berbingkai sempit mudah sekali tenggelam dalam pasak-pasak pemuda penjelajah Gangnam bertubuh serupa model.

Merasa buta petunjuk, dia mengetik pesan kepada Chanyeol. Meskipun kadang perhitungan soal uang, Chanyeol cukup setia kawan dan sangat kooperatif. Sehun merasa lega Luhan sempat bertemu dengannya tadi. Junmyun belum tentu mau berlaku sama.

> **Sehun** : Bantu aku. Deskripsikan apa yang dipakai Luhan.
> 
> **Chanyeol** : Kaus, celana jin hitam. Jaket denim biru kelasi, dan sepatu bot cokelat khaki. Dia hanya bawa satu ransel, warna sama dengan jaketnya.
> 
> **Sehun** : _Thx._
> 
> **Chanyeol** : _Ur welcome. Good luck finding him, boi._

Responsivitas Chanyeol benar-benar membantu. Pencariannya mengerucut. Sehun hanya perlu fokus pada sosok sesuai deskripsi sang kawan. Beberapa kali pundaknya bersentuhan dengan pundak lain saat menyusuri tepi jalan. Kepala tolah-toleh, berusaha menjaring detail.   

Di sisi jalan yang berlawanan, dia menemukannya.

Jarak pandang yang lumayan jauh, membuat sosoknya tampak lebih mungil, tetapi Sehun yakin, dialah target pencariannya. Satu tangan Luhan terangkat. Sedan oranye melintas dan berhenti di hadapannya, menghalangi pandangan Sehun.  

Luhan mencegat taksi. Hati Sehun menjeritkan ‘jangan’ keras-keras. Teriakan tanpa suara itu dibarengi derap langkah-langkah besar.  

Tak mau kehilangan momentum, dia menyeberang.

 

***

 

Layar ponsel masih terus digulirkan. Aplikasi liburan belum menunjukkan hotel terdekat yang dirasa cocok. Gangnam seluas dan seramai ini, tetapi tempat menginap nyaris semua terisi. Luhan lupa jika sekarang akhir minggu. Belum lagi kunjungan ke Korea Selatan pada pertengahan musim semi memang sedang tinggi-tingginya.

Ada penginapan tersedia berjarak tujuh kilometer dari sini. Bintang dua dalam rating. Ulasannya juga tidak begitu bagus. Namun, bukan waktunya lagi memikirkan itu. Luhan hanya butuh merebah sesegera mungkin. Reservasi pun dibuat. Dia memilih opsi pembayaran di tempat.

Fokusnya beralih ke jalan raya, menemukan kendaraan yang akan membawanya ke sana. Beruntung ada taksi kosong berhenti hanya dari sekali cegat. Handel diangkat, pintu penumpang bagian belakang terbuka. Cengkeraman kuat jemari tiba-tiba mengungkung pergelangan tangannya tepat sebelum dia masuk. Luhan terperanjat, dan kagetnya berlipat ganda begitu tahu siapa sang pemilik aksi.

Oh Sehun menjajah visinya. Penuh. Memaksa mata mereka saling mengunci. Ledakan emosi terlalu meruah sampai tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus muncul. Jatuhnya adalah diam. Riuh sekitar tersenyap oleh momen yang diselami tiap detiknya. Hati berteriak rindu, tetapi lidah kelu. Yang mampir di pipi ialah semu-semu malu. Teruntuk Luhan, ada rasa bersalah ikut meresap.     

Ini pertemuan pertama sejak perpisahan buruk di Dunedin.

“Anda mau naik?” Suara sopir taksi membuyarkan alienasi. Sehun refleks melepas genggaman.

Luhan merundukkan kepala, menatap ke dalam. “Maaf. Tidak jadi.” Setelahnya, menutup pintu dan membiarkan taksi berlalu.      

Adu tatap intens dalam bisu yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana harus membuka pembicaraan? Luhan tahu ini tugasnya. Dia yang menyambangi Seoul dengan segudang maksud. Apologia memang intensi nomor satu. Akan tetapi, janggal rasanya jika dia tiba-tiba menyemburkan kata ‘maaf’ tanpa introduksi. Semua harus mengalir pelan-pelan. Suasana nyaman juga dibutuhkan agar mereka bisa bicara serius. Bukan di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

“Tadi, aku datang ke tempatmu … tapi, kau belum pulang.” Luhan memulai sekenanya. Canggung sekali.

“Aku tahu. Temanku yang bilang,” balas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lega. Yang dimaksud pastilah Chanyeol. Dia bersyukur teman Sehun yang satu itu menepati apa yang dia janjikan padanya.

Diam kembali meraja. Apakah ini saatnya dia harus melepaskan pengakuan salah dan meminta maaf?  Atau dia harus menyeret Sehun ke sebuah kafe baru bicara? Daerah ini awam baginya, dia tak tahu harus ke mana. Menimbang terlalu lama malah mengukuhkan status diam. Luhan merasa harus menyuarakan apa saja.

“Sebenarnya—“

“Mau pergi ke mana?” Sehun tiba-tiba menyela.

“O-oh. Aku baru saja mereservasi hotel. Di sini.” Ponselnya disodorkan kepada Sehun. Aplikasi belum ditutup. Luhan memperlihatkan tanda jadi reservasi. Kening Sehun mengernyit begitu membaca nama hotel.     

“Batalkan. Jangan ke sana. Pelayanannya terkenal sangat buruk.”

Tentu saja Luhan tahu. Jumlah tanda bintang dan ulasan yang lebih mirip gerutu cukup gamblang mewakili reputasi.

“Ini perjalanan tak terencana. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Hotel lain rata-rata sudah penuh.” Hela napasnya melambangkan pasrah.  

Kalau saja Junmyun dan Chanyeol tidak ada rencana menginap malam ini, Sehun pasti sudah memboyong Luhan kembali ke apartemennya.

Asmara memang bisa menggerogoti logika seseorang. Pernah disakiti sekali, Sehun bukannya sentimen, malah semakin tidak sanggup berdiam diri. Tidak tega melihat Luhan terkatung-katung di negeri orang. Perbuatan buruknya lain cerita. Terlepas dari itu, Luhan pernah melayaninya dengan sangat baik sewaktu dia berkunjung ke Beijing. Daripada balas dendam, balas budi jauh lebih menenangkan kalbu.

Sehun menghubungi seseorang, menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu. Obrolannya cukup singkat, tidak sampai lima menit selesai. Koneksi ditutup dengan ‘terima kasih’ dan senyum lega.

“Temanku punya satu unit apartemen kosong yang sedang dikontrakkan. Dia bilang bisa disewa per hari sesuai kebutuhan. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana,” ucapnya kepada Luhan.     

Perlakuan baik diterima mendadak. Dia bingung memilih respons. “Umm, terima kasih, tapi … itu bakal merepotkan.”

Sehun tak menanggapi. Dia telah membiarkan Luhan memutuskan apa pun di Beijing dan Dunedin, tetapi tidak untuk di sini. Seoul adalah kotanya. Belantaranya. Jika Luhan memang datang demi sesuatu, aturan main miliknya yang harus diikuti.  

Kini giliran Sehun mencegat taksi untuk mereka. Selama dalam kendaraan, mulut keduanya tetap rapat. Pita suara tercipta jadi serasa tak berguna. Sesekali Luhan mengerling ke arah Sehun, mempelajari ekspresinya di tengah keremangan kabin taksi. Apakah dia terlihat kesal, marah, atau malah senang berkat kehadirannya?      

Roman itu seperti patung. Terpahat kaku. Tidak terulas senyum yang Luhan rindu. Kemudian, Sehun menoleh. Luhan refleks membuang tatap ke luar jendela. Mereka duduk bersisian, tetapi berjauhan. Posisi itu berlanjut sampai tujuan.

Sehun membayar taksi sebelum Luhan sempat mengeluarkan dompet. Ingin berkata, “tidak usah” tetapi pemuda itu langsung turun dari mobil. Bibit penolakan sudah tercium. Dia sengaja menghindarinya.   

Unit kamar milik teman Sehun ada di lantai sepuluh. Perjalanan menuju ke sana menggunakan lift sama sunyinya. Luhan menahan diri lantaran menunggu momentum. Tiba di tempat yang tepat, baru mulai bicara. Sedangkan Sehun, intensi diamnya masih misteri. Tak tertebak.    

Empat digit kode pintu kamar ditekan. Angka yang dia bagi kepada Luhan untuk singgahnya di sini selama entah berapa hari. Kamarnya tidak lebih luas dari apartemen Sehun, tetapi cukup bersih. Sepertinya rajin mendapat perawatan mingguan sekalipun tidak ditempati.

Setelah menyimpan ransel, Luhan menancapkan kaki di samping sofa, sementara Sehun berdiri membelakangi pintu. Saling menatap kembali menjadi lomba.

Luhan berdeham. “Sehun, aku datang untuk—“ Kalimatnya kali ini diintervensi oleh bunyi tidak sopan. Bersumber dari perutnya yang kekurangan isi.

Bagus. Tidak bisakah dia lebih sial lagi? Sudah diomeli kakak Sehun. Kesulitan mencari tempat menginap. Sekarang, hendak mengobrol serius, organnya tidak mau kompromi. Mau malu pun rasanya sudah terlampau letih.

“Sori. Belum sempat makan malam,” tuturnya jujur. “Menu di pesawat tidak ada yang membuatku selera.”

“Akan kucarikan sesuatu di sekitar sini.” Sehun cepat tanggap, putar badan, siap melangkahi ambang pintu.

“Jangan. Tetaplah di sini.” Pinta Luhan menghentikannya. Dia menoleh, menggali afirmasi bahwa pemuda Beijing itu baru saja menahannya pergi. “Maksudku, tidak bisakah pesan sesuatu lewat jasa antar saja? Sembari menunggu, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Benar-benar butuh bicara,” lanjut Luhan lagi.

Kehadirannya ternyata diharapkan, dan itu saja sudah membuat kembang api dalam diri Sehun meletup-letup. Dia harus kompulsif meredam emosinya agar tidak keburu meledak.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu meraih ponsel dari kantong jaket. “Ayam goreng tidak masalah? Itu yang paling praktis dan cepat.”

“Kalau bisa, nasi saja.”

“Bibimbap?” tawar pemuda itu.

“Itu … boleh. Terima kasih.”

Enam puluh detik. Mereka telah duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Luhan yang meminta Sehun datang ke sisinya.  Momentum sudah tepat. Namun, memulai tetap saja susah. Pikiran Luhan seperti taman Lego berantakan. Balok-balok konstruksi berserakan. Tidak punya formasi. Dia harus bongkar pasang kalimat supaya terbangun dengan benar. Sesuai dengan cetak biru dalam kepalanya.

“Sehun ….”

“Ya?” Satu kata—namanya—disebut, dan dia langsung merespons. Tampak sabar juga bukan sekutunya. Luhan buka suara adalah hal yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.     

“Tentang yang telah kulakukan padamu di Dunedin, aku sadar itu sangat buruk dan berlebihan. Aku mengaku salah. Kau punya hak untuk kesal, benci, melepaskan semua amarah yang mungkin kaupendam untukku sejak hari itu.” Sedari awal memang tidak ada niatan berputar-putar. Lebih cepat tersampaikan, lebih baik, menurut Luhan. “Kesannya, sangat tidak tahu diri jika aku meminta ini, tapi … aku serius, sungguh-sungguh ingin minta maaf.”

Sebuah kemajuan. Hubungan mereka yang sempat sobek mulai dijahit kembali oleh luhan, pelan-pelan. Dimulai dari maafnya, seperti tusuk jelujur, berjarak jarang, tetapi tetap mampu menyambung.   

“Kau pasti berpikir, setelah berminggu-minggu, kenapa baru sekarang, kenapa tidak melakukannya lebih awal?” Napas berat dibuang. “Katakanlah, aku pengecut. Tidak mampu menyentuh nalar sendiri. Butuh dorongan dari luar agar bisa membuatku bangun. Ya, aku terlalu lamban untuk menyadari bahwa aku laki-laki berengsek yang cuma memikirkan dirinya. Setiap malam, ada suara dalam kepalaku yang mengatakan, jika tidak segera memperbaiki ini, aku akan dihantui sesal seumur hidup. Inilah mengapa aku datang ke Seoul, untuk menemuimu, dan mendapatkan maaf itu jika memang masih bisa.”

Rasanya lama sekali tidak mendengar Luhan bicara sebanyak ini. Sehun rindu suaranya. Berjam-jam sanggup dia lalui dengan hanya diam menikmatinya bersenandika. Namun, Luhan butuh respons.

“Maksudku … cukup jelas, ‘kan?” Dia bertanya ketika pemuda di sampingnya masih saja mempertahankan ekspresi arca. Sehun yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini sangatlah enigmatis. Apa yang tersimpan dalam kepala dan hatinya serbasamar.

Pemuda bersurai selegam ebonit berakhir memberi angguk. Hanya angguk. Cukup reseptif, tetapi tidak ada tanggapan lain. Itu tidak cukup. Ternyata begini rasanya diabaikan. Tidak nyaman dan membuatnya rikuh.

“Jadi?’ Luhan kembali mengorek respons.

“Oke. Aku memaafkanmu.”

“Hah?” Kelopak mata nyaris tak berkedip. Luhan melongo. Jawabannya singkat. Simpel. Lugas. Apologetis. “Cuma begitu saja? Semudah itu?”

“Ya. Semudah itu.”

Tampang skeptis tersemat. Ini memang yang diharapkannya. Hanya saja terlalu mudah. Wajar jika Luhan ragu.

“Tidak ingin melampiaskan sesuatu? Menonjokku misalnya?”

“Memangnya kau mau kalau kutonjok sungguhan?” Saat itulah dia melihat tarikan garis tegang di wajah Sehun mulai mengendur. Meski hanya terangkat beberapa millimeter, Luhan yakin sudut bibirnya menyuguhkan parabola definit positif. “Lagian, mana sanggup aku melakukannya. Kau masih punya kekuatan yang membuatku sulit membencimu.”

_Kekuatan?_

Ketidakpahaman Luhan hanya bertahan sebentar. Arti kias langsung dimengerti. Kekuatan itu ialah rasa suka. Sehun berusaha menyampaikan, selama masih menyimpan rasa, apa pun tentang Luhan akan melemahkannya. Memikirkan itu saja, Luhan jadi berdebar. Tidak tahu bahwa dirinya seistimewa ini.

“Sekarang, kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak merasa risih ada di dekatku?” Yang lebih muda balik bertanya.

Pangkal alis Luhan nyaris bertemu terdorong kerut. “Risih? Kenapa harus risih?”

“Yah, kau sudah memergoki isi hatiku. Setelah mengetahuinya, apa masih mau berinteraksi normal denganku … seperti ini? Dengan pemuda _gay_ yang punya perasaan padamu?”  

Pertanyaan terus terang itu diinterpretasikan berbeda oleh Luhan. Baginya, Sehun seperti ingin mengonfirmasi perasaannya. _Aku suka padamu, kau suka padaku tidak?_

Bagaimana caranya menyatakan rasa kepada sesama pria? Luhan pusing tujuh keliling. Apakah langsung tembak saja? Seharusnya, mau kepada perempuan atau laki-laki, tidak ada beda. Namun, ini anomali baru untuk Luhan. Menyadari dan mengakui dirinya ternyata bisa menyukai sejenis merupakan lompatan luar biasa besar. Sehun bukan Sichun. Bukan pula gadis-gadis yang ditaksirnya semasa sekolah.

Tatkala eksplisit dirasa sulit, implisit pun dipilihnya.

“Boleh pinjam tanganmu?” tanya Luhan.

“Untuk?” Roman dan nada Sehun menyiratkan bingung.

“Memastikan sesuatu.”

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, tangan terulur perlahan. Luhan menyambutnya takut-takut. Dari menyentuh ujung jari, menyusur ruas pertama, meraba kulit telapak, sampai menggenggamnya penuh.

Punggung tangan Sehun begitu luas. Ibu jari Luhan seakan menyelami waktu ketika membelainya. Sentuhan berdinamika membangkitkan gejolak. Laksana sengatan yang membikin jantung Sehun merenyut.

Debar itu milik dua hati. Bukan satu. Luhan juga merasakan dentum identik di dada saat menginisiasikan kontak. Sensasi yang sebelumnya hanya dirasa dalam mimpi, kini didapat di realitas. Konkret.

Tangan ini … adalah tangan yang didambanya. Tangan yang menuntunnya pada berkas cahaya multiwarna.

Astaga. Luhan makin yakin, dia memang menyukai Sehun.

Afirmasi sudah didapat. Bukannya jadi mudah, malah semakin sulit diutarakan. Malu masih menempati singgasana.

“Baiklah. Aku sudah tahu hasilnya.” Tautan merenggang. Jarak di antara tangan mereka kembali hadir.

Gelagat Luhan mencurigakan. Tampak berniat menyimpan informasi untuk sendiri saja. Sehun juga ingin tahu makna di balik aksinya.

“Tidak mau membaginya denganku?” tanya Sehun.

“Memangnya harus, ya?”

“Harus. Kau baru saja memakai propertiku. Tanganku. Aku berhak tahu. Yang barusan itu apa maksudnya?”

Tengkuk digaruk, gelisah. “Itu … jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu sebelumnya.”

Respons Luhan mulai berputar-putar. Sehun jadi tak sabar. “Yang mana?”

“Soal apa aku masih mau berinteraksi normal denganmu … yang itu. Jawaban dariku adalah ‘ya’ dan sebenarnya, lebih dari normal pun tak apa, aku mau, kok.”

Pilihan kata makin tak karuan. Kening ditepuk begitu menyadari kalimat itu sarat ambiguitas. Menginginkan hal di atas normal? Mengapa kesannya dia seperti menjajakan diri?

Kini, Sehun yang harus putar otak, menghadapi tingkah gelagapan Luhan. Melakukan dekode terhadap pernyataan multitafsir. Tak lama, konklusi itu hadir mengetuk kepala. Kembang api dalam dirinya sudah tak bisa ditahan. Letup kecil tak lagi cukup, butuh detonasi. Ingin membuncah dan meledak. Dia telah paham, pria idamannya sedang berusaha keras membalas rasa. Secercah harapan telah dilempar. Sehun harus menangkapnya bagaimanapun juga.    

Dia bergeser mendekat. Distansi lenyap saat lutut mereka bertemu. Kedua tangannya masing-masing menempati ujung pundak Luhan. Sang pemuda Beijing terkesiap saat tubuh Sehun mulai condong ke arahnya.

“Ma-mau apa kau?’ tanya Luhan. Gugup tak dapat ditutupi. 

“Mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari normal.” Sebuah peluk datang. Membarikade Luhan dengan kehangatan. Saking kagetnya, jalinan saraf motorik seakan putus satu per satu. Tubuhnya membeku dalam dekapan. “Dorong saja aku jika menurutmu hasilnya negatif,” perintah Sehun, disuarakan lembut dekat telinganya. Degup-degup pun segera berlarian di dada.

Raksi linen segar dan embun pagi khas Sehun kembali menginvasi olfaktori. Kali ini lebih tajam, lebih memabukkan. Luhan terjerat, tidak bisa pergi. Tidak mau. Dia ingin menghirupnya dalam-dalam hingga menjejak sampai esok hari. Seminggu, atau selamanya kalau bisa.

Kenyamanan ini laksana hipnotis. Tubuh yang semula mematung, kembali bernyawa. Lengan yang menjuntai di sisi, tiba-tiba punya rasa ingin memiliki. Kedua tangan Luhan menyelinap, kemudian bertemu di punggung luas pemuda yang mendekapnya. Peluk dibalas, lebih erat. Dagu beristirahat di bahu Sehun tanpa segan. 

Tanpa dia tahu, Sehun semringah bukan main. Merasakan Luhan tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Pasrah. Tidak ada perlawanan. Kuncian darinya pun terasa posesif. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah sebentuk balasan yang dia idam-idamkan.    

“Katakan, Luhan.” Sehun memberinya dorongan. Luhan tak merespons meskipun mafhum pada apa yang diminta pemuda itu.

Reaksi yang datang bukanlah suara. Bagian belakang jaket Sehun mengerut akibat dicengkeram. Bentuk pelampiasan substitutif dari mulut yang masih takut dan malu mendeklarasi. Semakin keras dentum di dada, semakin kuat dia mengepal. Kusut sudah jaket Sehun dibuatnya.

Ketegangan tak terbendung itu tersampaikan. Sehun juga _deg-degan_ , tetapi level Luhan tampak jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan. Dia jadi takut kalau Luhan berakhir pingsan hanya gara-gara dipaksa menyatakan cinta, perdana kepada laki-laki.

Tangan Sehun menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pemberi ketenangan. Satu mengusap punggung, sementara yang lain mengelus surai di belakang kepala. Sentuhan subtil repetitif itu bagaikan penawar. Dada mereka bertumbuk ketika Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dalam. Detak berbeda tempo perlahan mulai seirama seusai dipertemukan.  

“Kau bisa mendengar debar jantungku, dan aku bisa mendengar punyamu.” Sehun mulai bicara lagi. Memersuasi Luhan untuk kali kedua. “Kita sama-sama tahu artinya. Jadi … jangan lari. Katakan saja pelan-pelan. Sampaikan padaku.”

_Ayo, Luhan. Aku butuh mendengarnya. Yakinkan kalau rasa ini bukan hanya milikku._

Mantra keberanian dirapal dalam kepala. Sedikit demi sedikit, Luhan mengumpulkan nyali. Bukankah meraih momen ini adalah tujuan dia datang? Hanya butuh satu lompatan lagi, dan hatinya akan jembar.

“Aku ….” Dia berhenti. Jeda diambil untuk mereguk saliva. Mempersiapkan kembali pita suara dalam memproduksi kata. “Aku … suka.” Kata pamungkas akhirnya keluar. Setelah dilepas, sekat-sekat tebal itu meruntuh. Rasanya jadi lebih ringan. Luhan ketagihan untuk mengucapkannya lagi. “Aku menyukaimu,” dan lagi. “Aku menyukaimu, Sehun.”

Itu cukup. Sehun tak mau serakah. Ini saja sudah mampu membuatnya berseri-seri. Kembang api meluncur sukses mewarnai langitnya. Sebaran perciknya tidak hilang dan menjelma aurora. Membekas, tetap tinggal di angkasa hingga tersapu sinar mentari.

“Positif?” Konfirmasi tetap dicari walaupun dia tahu Luhan serius.

Senyum terkembang di wajah pemuda bermata indah. “Ya. Positif,” jawabnya kukuh.

Wajah yang bersisian kini berhadapan. Sapuan lembut singkat antarpuncak hidung terjadi. Sesuatu yang lebih dari normal akan memasuki tahap dua. Kelopak mata telah memejam. Napas saling menampar filtrum. Bibir sebentar lagi berbenturan dan …

… bel berbunyi nyaring.

Jarak tercipta secara spontan. Ciuman mereka terusik. Gagal. Pandangan keduanya terarah ke pintu.

“Itu pasti makan malammu.” Sehun bangkit, mengambil dan membayar pesanan.

Suasana semiromantis yang terbangun diluruhkan petugas jasa antar. Sangat disayangkan, tetapi kesehatan Luhan lebih penting.

Mereka berpindah tempat ke meja makan kecil yang menyatu dengan konter dapur. Kata Sehun, nasi beserta lauk pauk Bibimbap harus dicampur seluruhnya sebelum dimakan. Luhan mengikuti instruksi, kemudian melahapnya tak sabar, tanpa malu-malu. Sumpah, dia sangat lapar.

Sehun memperhatikan dalam hening. Menikmati setiap gerak-geriknya, sekecil apa pun. Betapa lucu gestur Luhan saat memasukkan nasi banyak-banyak ke dalam mulut sampai tak tersisa ruang. Diam-diam dia mengeluarkan ponsel, mengabadikan tingkahnya dengan kamera. Akan tetapi, aksinya tepergok dalam sekejap.

“Kau sedang apa?”

“Memotret pacar baruku.”

Butir-butir nasi nyaris memuncrat.

 _Pacar._ Dalam semalam, Luhan sudah punya status baru.

Hasil foto itu diperlihatkan. Tervisualisasi rahang Luhan berpisah jauh. Mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti raksasa hendak menyantap anak orang.

“Luhan yang kelaparan.” Sehun terkikik setelah memberi tajuk pada karya isengnya.

Kejailan diabaikan. Tak mau ambil pusing, Luhan melanjutkan makan. Namun, Sehun juga tidak berhenti di situ. ‘Klik’ kedua datang.

“Luhan yang makannya banyak,” ucap Sehun ketika menunjukkan dokumentasi aksi Luhan memindahkan lembaran tebal daging sapi ke rongga mulut.

Lama-lama, keusilan Sehun jadi terasa menyebalkan.

“Sehun, setop. Atau aku sendiri yang akan menghentikanmu.” Ultimatum dilempar.

Yang muda tebal telinga. Tak mempan diancam. Dia memotret lagi saat barisan gigi Luhan bekerja melumat makanan. Terhadap hasilnya, Sehun tergelak puas. Pipi Luhan penuh, persis ikan buntal.

“Kalau ini, Luhan yang pipinya menggembung sewaktu mengunya—“

Verba putus. Dibungkam kecupan.

Mata Sehun membeliak. Terkejut bukan main karena diserang tiba-tiba. Pertemuan bibir mereka sangat singkat. Satu sekon pun seakan tak terasa, tetapi efektif sebagai antidot kelakuannya.

“Kau sudah kuperingatkan tadi.”

Rupanya, Luhan cukup punya nyali.

Ciuman dadakan itu rasa saus gochujang. Sehun menjilat jejaknya saat menyapu bibir. Ada sensasi pedas tertinggal di indra pengecap. Namun, hatinya hanya bisa merasakan manis untuk momen barusan.

Kini, Sehun ingin Luhan segera menuntaskan makannya.

 

Dia tak tahan mau _balas dendam_.

 

***

 

Ranjang di kamar itu tidak besar, tetapi cukup untuk berdua. Sehun enggan pulang. Luhan juga tak memintanya pergi. Tatap mereka terfiksasi pada langit-langit. Yang semula polos dalam kegelapan, menjadi semenarik lukisan maestro. Berhias ombak cahaya LED yang berganti warna setiap satu menit.

Ternyata Luhan bisa juga _kurang kerjaan_ , melancong sambil membawa lampu aurora murahan yang dia beli di pasar malam. Berbentuk kompak, harganya tak sampai 100 yuan. Lampu itu kini terpasang di samping tempat tidur. Sorotannya menyebar rata (walaupun jauh dari wujud nyata). Menghadirkan sedikit nostalgia di benak berdua.

Tidak ada gestur provokatif selain tangan mereka yang bertaut dan tersimpan di tengah-tengah.

“Sampai kapan kau di Seoul?” Sehun memulai tanya setelah belasan menit dilalui dalam sunyi.

“Entahlah. Besok atau lusa pun aku bisa pulang.”

Jawabannya mengejutkan.

“Jangan.” Tubuh Sehun refleks beringsut, ambil posisi menyamping. “Tinggallah lebih lama. Aku bisa mengurusmu dengan baik. Membuatmu merasa seperti di rumah.”

Tautan mengerat. Mewakili isi hati Sehun yang tidak ingin sosok Luhan lenyap secepat itu. Tawaran supermanis darinya berhasil memunculkan senyum. Terlebih lagi diutarakan dengan ekspresi memelas seimut anak anjing. Luhan lemah disuguhi yang demikian. Untuk sementara, dia mengiakan meskipun belum merencanakan jumlah hari definit.

“Omong-omong, aku mampir ke vlog-mu hampir setiap hari untuk melihat hasil video selang-waktu Australis, tapi kau tidak pernah mengunggah apa pun. Kenapa?” Topik baru dilempar oleh Sehun.

“Situsmu juga tidak ada pembaruan. Aku mengeceknya kemarin. Kukira foto Australis akan terpajang di beranda. Bahkan jurnal perjalanan ke Dunedin pun tidak kautulis. Kenapa?”

Keduanya bertukar pandang, berharap salah satu dari mereka, siapa saja, dengan sukarela menjabarkan alasan.  

“Hei, aku yang bertanya duluan. Jawab dulu baru balik tanya.” Sehun merajuk ketika diam lama di antara mereka menandakan persistensi seimbang.

Luhan paham, dia memang seharusnya mengalah. Napas ditarik panjang. “Jangankan mengunggah, mulai menyuntingnya pun aku tak sanggup, karena …” Dia menjeda. “… karena aku tahu pasti akan melihatmu di sana … di dalam aurora, dan itu membuatku rindu. Rindu pada _sesuatu_ yang sudah kuhempas sebelumnya. Waktu itu aku belum sadar kenapa, tapi sekarang … kuyakin itulah alasannya.”

Satu roman tertegun. Mencerna dalam-dalam sebuah kausa yang baginya terdengar familier.

“Percaya tidak, kalau kubilang alasanku hampir mirip? Tidak jauh berbeda.” Sehun memulai penjabaran miliknya. “Di mataku, dirimu dan aurora sudah menjadi satu. Itu membuatku enggan melihat foto-foto dari Dunedin karena … aku telanjur beranggapan kalau _aurora_ itu tidak menginginkanku.”  

Dua kausa telah tersampaikan. Jalurnya sudah benar, menuju gerbang hati yang kini tidak lagi terkunci. Partisi kesalahpahaman lenyap. Perjumpaan kali ini mengukuhkan satu ihwal. Mereka adalah insan yang sesungguhnya menginginkan satu sama lain.  

Sepasang selaput pelangi milik keduanya saling mengirim sinyal. Ingin masuk. Ingin menetap. Ingin pulang.

Jarak antara tubuh terkikis dengan taut jemari yang makin erat. Tangan yang terbebas berlomba merengkuh. Sekali lagi, wajah mereka pun hilang distansi seiring napas bertukar. Untuk pertama kalinya, dengan izin serta seratus persen sadar, bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu dan beradu.

 

 

Dini hari itu, di bawah gelombang cahaya artifisial, Luhan dan Sehun mencium _auroranya_ masing-masing.

 

 

**To be continued**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nambah satu bab lagi, ya. :")
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
